Hidden Past
by SunrayShiningLight1999
Summary: A elleth raised in the modern world who was taken back to Middle-Earth when she was 12 by Gandalf the Grey. Now three years later Elora Aldaval, niece of Lord Elrond through his late wife Celebrain, joins the fellowship not only to support Frodo but to uncover secrets about her linage, is she really Lord Elrond's niece or is that just a lie to cover up something darker?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respected owners J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I do not and will not take claim over any concept or Character that does not belong to me personally. **

**My Characters: Elora Aldaval, Thalion Aldaval.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**"Elora." I look up from my book seeing a man wearing a grey pointed and a staff in hand. An odd sight if you ask me but in this town, I've seen stranger.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I ask dog-earing the page I am on and meeting this man's eyes.

"My name, is Gandalf the Grey and I know your name because I knew your birth parents." I sit in utter shock thinking this man is bonkers and I should probably run.

"My birth parents were murdered when I was a baby, if this is a joke it is a very unkind one." I state and Gandalf looks down at me.

"What have your adopted parents told you of your birth parents and place?" Gandalf questions and I look down ashamed.

"They once told me that they were not particularly from around here. Why?" I ask and he offers his hand.

"Trust me dear child, there are answers to your past." I must be crazy but I take his hand and the world around me blurs and suddenly I'm surrounded by trees.

I look around and there is nothing but land spread out before me. I take a deep breath in and the air is so much cleaner here.

"Where are we?" I ask turning to Gandalf.

"We, my dear, are in Middle-Earth, your birthplace." I look around and a smile spreads across my face. Answers to my questions is what Gandalf said I would find here.

"Will I have to go back?" I ask hoping that I won't.

"No my dear, unless you want to."

My whole body feels as if it is protesting against that suggestion. "No, I don't ever want to go back there." I answer and look around in awe. Part of me believing everything my eyes take in the other part still trying to accept that this is real.

"Come, Elora, there are people that are awaiting your arrival." I follow Gandalf over to horses.

One has a beautiful bright white coat and stands proudly. The other a soft brown with white spots. "Hey there, arent you a pretty one."

"That, my dear, is Loriel, she is to be yours. Shadowfax is mine. We are to be your company until we reach Rivendell which is a fortnights travel." Gandalf explains and I look over at him as I climb onto Loriel.

"Gandalf, will my pointy-ears be explained as well?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Yes of course. I will be explaining many things on our journey to Rivendell, which is where you were born."

I nod then bring Loreil into a nice trot as Gandalf does with Shadowfax. "Um.. how long is a fortnight?" I ask as my cheeks heat up as I feel embarrassed about not knowing this stuff.

"Two weeks my dear." Gandalf answers. From there I continue to take in my surroundings. "This world is not like the one you were raised in which I'm sure is quite obvious to you. In this world there are creatures you have come to know only as myth or fairytale. For me as an example, I am a wizard, one of five. Other creatures include hobbits, elves, dwarves, dragons, and others you may not of heard of. Men do exist in this world as well. I brought you back because I feel that you will be of great help in the future." Gandalf explains and I turn my head to him.

"How so Gandalf, I do not have very many survival skills but those that I have learned while hiding from my adopted parents and ones I have learned in lessons or on my own." I state already feeling that Gandalf has made a mistake bringing me back here.

"Tell me, what are these skills that you have."

"Well I know how to start a fire without using a match or lighter, I have been taking lessons in archery since I was eight, I know how to find water in a forest, I know how to keep warm if it is cold. That's about it." I answer and Gandalf nods then pats my shoulder.

"I have a very sure feeling that you will fit in just fine here in Middle-Earth, after all you have the instincts of an elf." I reached up a hand to my right ear and smiled knowing that finally, after all these years of thinking it was a birth-defect, it is natural and there are people that won't look at me twice.

"So what's a hobbit?" I ask wanting to learn as much as I can.

"A small creature, about the height of an eight-year child when full grown, that is quiet on their feet despite how large they are. They also have a great amount of courage and selflessness. To have a hobbit as a friend is a fine gift indeed."

As I listen to Gandalf talk I realize that I have to adjust the way I talk if I am going to continue to live here. I don't think it'll be that hard.

"Tell me about the dwarves please, I would like to know."

"Very stubborn creatures, but have good hearts if you get to know them, but elves and dwarves do not get along very well they will tolerate each other if needed." My eyebrows furrow at that and I look down at Loreil's mane.

"Are dwarves shorter than hobbits?" I ask braiding Loriel's mane.

"No they are about two inches taller than a hobbit most of time. Another thing I must tell you about hobbits, they do not pick sides unless it is a matter of evil or good. They only wish to see good in the world." Gandalf explains and I begin to hope that I meet a hobbit.

"What about elves?" I ask since that is my own race.

"Ah, the elves are elegant creatures, they are wise, some more than others. They are said to be the most beautiful creatures to exist. They are light on their feet and are immortal." My eyes widen at the last part and I look up at Gandalf.

"It's a good thing you brought me back here." I point out and Gandalf returns a look that says i still have much to learn.

"Yes it is. You must not only be taught about the creatures and the land, you must also learn the history and languages of Middle-Earth. Your uncle, Lord Elrond of Rivendell will be overseeing most of your studies but in a few years I will be returning for you." Gandalf explains and I give him a blank stare.

"How fast do you think I can learn?" I ask, not sure of how much I will be studying. Gandalf only smiles at me.

"You are an elf, they are known for their memory and quickness to grasp things, do not tell me that you have not noticed these things about yourself?" Gandalf asks and I blush.

"I have noticed these things as well as others." I state and Gandalf smiles.

It has been thirteen days since I have arrived in Middle-Earth. The place of my birth. Gandalf has taught me lots in the short time I have been with him. The things I have learned are all interesting and heartbreaking and scary and a good amount of other things. I have noticed that naturally I have caught on to the way of speaking and I was right it is very easy and becomes a habit which I am glad for. I also believe that it is easy for me because I was born here and must have heard my parents speaking.

"We should be in Rivendell by late tomorrow afternoon. It is now that I must have you make a very important decision. One that will alter your life. This decision is if you will stay in Middle-Earth or if you will return to the world in which you were raised. If you decide to stay here all access to the other world will be closed. If you return to the other world, you will never be able to return as the access will once again be closed." Gandalf states and in a heartbeat I have made my decision because nothing will ever want to make me go back there, also, I am immortal it sort of would be inconvenient for me.

"I wish to stay here Gandalf, this is my birthplace, I feel this is where I truly belong." I state and Gandalf nods his head.

The moment we arrive in Rivendell my words have fled. There are no words to describe the beauty and calm. The running water, the cascading water falls, the trees that whisper in the wind and the birds that happily chirp their songs. It's all breath taking. To think that I was born here warms my heart.

"Ah Gandalf, I see you have brought our long awaited guest here safely." My attention turns to a tall man with a lean build and brown hair and wise grey eyes that also held a kind warmth in them.

"Elora, this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, your uncle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord." I put my hand to my heart and bow my head in respect.

"The pleasure is mine dear child, the last time I saw your face was when you were just a baby."

"Uncle is she here?!" An excited voice floats over to me and a young ellon, at least ten years older than me comes running over.

"Yes Thalion. Elora, I would like to introduce you to your older brother, Thalion." I stare in shock as new questions form in my head. So many questions that, if I wasn't overwhelmed by everything, I would have a headache.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I greet him as I regain my composure.

"Is everything all right Elora?" Lord Elrond asks, looking at me with concern.

"Everything is a bit overwhelming right now."

"My deepest apologies. I will not rush into your studies, I will let you get used to things first. Just let me know when you feel comfortable starting." Lord Elrond replies gently and I look up at him.

"There is no need to apologize. About my studies I was hoping to start tomorrow, after breakfast. Knowing more might help me adjust and feel comfortable." I state and he looks at me approvingly.

"If you feel it will help. Now why don't we give our long awaited family member a tour of Imladris."

At those words I follow Lord Elrond with Thalion and Gandalf still with us. The more I see and take in, the happier I am to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It has been three years today since I have been in Middle-Earth. It was about six months when reality hit me the hardest. No world is free of evil. I, of course, should have known that. Yesterday Arwen had come home with an injured hobbit I now know as Frodo Baggins. I met his uncle when he arrived here a few months ago.

"Elora, Uncle Elrond wishes to see you on the balcony." Thalion says softly from my door.

I have become close with my brother...I'm glad. He's one hundred and ten years older than me but that's not an uncommon thing to happen.

"All right." I reply and put my sketch book down and head out. Walking down the halls I admire than paintings that still captivate me no matter how long I stare at them.

I find Uncle waiting for me and walk up beside him looking out over Imladris admiring the beauty that will forever take my breath away. "You wished to see me uncle?" I ask and he turns to me and I do the same.

"Yes I wish to ask if you would attend a council meeting?"

"Uncle, are you sure you wish for me to attend? I would think that any three of my cousins or my brother would be much more suited." I reply shocked at his request.

"And why do you think that?" Uncle questions and I blush.

"Well do you not think that they are more mature than I?" Uncle smile and places his hand on my back leading me down the hall.

"You implying that is the very reason I think you are well suited to attend, as well as other reasons I hope you discover later on." Uncle answers as we enter the council area.

I look around and see many people, some of which I recognize. Gandalf, Frodo, Aragorn, and Legolas. I take a seat beside Gandalf.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo."

I watch as the small hobbit places it in the middle of the pedestal. He takes his seat again and I feel the dark power coming from the ring. I wish to never touch it, I have never felt anything that evil in my entire life.

There are murmurs around the room I catch one man say, "So it is true," and another say, "The doom of men." I look around the room and my eyes meet with bright blue ones. It has not quite been three years since I have seen those eyes but they still send warm shivers down my spine. I turn away and hope my dark blonde hair hides my face enough that he doesn't see my blush.

A man with light brown hair rises. I now recognize the man as Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" Boromir approaches the pedestal. "Isildur's bane is found." He reaches out for the ring and as his fingers hover over it uncle leaps up.

"Boromir!" Uncle calls out sternly. Gandalf rises from his chair and starts chanting what is written on the ring in black speech. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The sky darkens and thunder cracks the wind picks up. Only a portion of the evil power the ring posses is summoned by those words.

As the wind dies away so does the voice of the ring. I look around and everyone is horrified and shocked. I feel disturbed and it also feels like something very important is going to take place in the council….I find myself wondering why uncle thinks I am suitable to attend this council.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Uncle states sternly, directly at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil." Gandalf takes one last glance at Boromir, who does not seemed fazed, then takes his seat. He looks down at me and I look up in return. "I had no intention of disturbing you young one, but it had to be done." Gandalf whispers and I nod and pat his arm giving him a smile to tell him I am okay.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir speaks up and I put my head in my hand. "Why not use this Ring?" He asks, while getting up and pacing. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir suggests confidently and I literally bite my tongue to keep from saying anything.

"You can not wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answer to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn says and Boromir turns to him.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this master?" Boromir questions in a doubtful tone.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas states firmly and Boromir turns back to Aragorn.

"Aragorn..? This...is Isildur's heir?" Disbelief can be heard in Boromir's tone, again I refrain from opening my mouth.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas adds.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn orders gently. In disgust Boromir turns to Aragorn before taking his seat.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King."

"Aragorn is right, we can not use it." Gandalf states turning to uncle.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Uncle says, a hint of urgency in his tone.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf with red hair and a beard to match jumps up. He grabs his axe and walks up to the pedestal and swings down on the ring. "Argh!" The blow from the axe is repelled and the dwarf staggers backwards falling over. I look to see that the axe had broken as pieces of it lie around the ring while not a scratch can be seen on the gold band.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Uncle explains and I look around the council room.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Nice description." I mutter sarcastically and then look down as the entire council turns their heads to me. I look up with my face as red as an apple and see a smirk playing at Aragorn's lips.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas reminds Boromir, sounding annoyed.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli shouts, jumping up from his chair.

Boromir gets up and I decide that maybe I should just tune out everything he says. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" The noise gets significantly louder as I hear Gimli yelling at Legolas.

"I will be dead before I see the rings in the hands of an elf!" More yelling erupts and a giant argument is started. "Never trust an elf!" Gimli yells and that crosses the line for me.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yells, rising from his seat and joining the argument.

"Why can we not all just get along for five minutes?!" I shout but no one hears me.

"I will take it!" Frodo yells and I turn to look at him in shock. The yelling dies down and everyone has turned their attention to Frodo. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf places a hand on Frodo's shoulder and Aragorn rises.

"If by my life of death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn approaches Frodo and kneels in front of him with his sword laid across his hands. "You have my sword."

"And my bow!" Legolas calls out.

"And my axe!" Gimli shouts joins the group. Boromir approaches Frodo and looks down at him.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

"Eh! Mister Frodo ain't goin anywhere without me!" A hobbit jumps out from the bushes and giggle. I see an amused look on Uncle's face as well.

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Uncle states amused and I bright smile finds its way onto my face.

"Wait! We're coming too!" I turn and see two more hobbits run out from behind the pillars. Uncle's bewildered face causes me to start laughing.

"You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" The hobbit with curly blonde hair and blue eyes state matter-of-factly.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this mission….quest...thing." The hobbit with light brown curly hair adds.

"Well I guess that rules you out Pip."

"It seems we have our fellowship...almost." I look at Uncle curiously and he turns to me and my eyes widen.

"Uncle…"

"Elora, you have matured a great deal since you have arrived here and you have skills that will benefit the fellowship." Uncle reasons and I look at the group in front of me.

"I will be the only girl…but if it is to protect my friends and destroy and evil ring then I will accompany the fellowship." I answer and Uncle smiles at me.

"Great, so where are we going?" The hobbit with light brown hair asks and I laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It's late. I'm guessing five hours from dawn. I could not sleep this night for an unknown reason. I sit by the river with my feet in the water. I have my eyes closed just listening to the light breeze rustle the leaves. "Elora?" My head shoots up and I calm down once I see that it's only Aragorn.

"Hello, I could not sleep so I came down here to see if it would relax me. What are you doing up?"

"Lord Elrond is sending out scouts to see what has become of the nine ringwraiths." Aagorn answers and I nod.

"Okay, well I think I will head up to bed now before Uncle begins to worry about me." I hug Aragorn goodnight.

"Sleep well milady."

I smile and head up to my room but on the way I hear some hushed voices coming from the library. "She will learn the truth soon if she goes on this quest." It's Thalion's voice.

"Thalion it is what's best for her. I will not keep this secret from her any longer. I have kept my promise to you and so now I must fulfill the promise I made to your father." Uncle Elrond replies sternly.

"So when do you plan on telling her the truth of our parents?" Thalion questions and Uncle sighs.

"I can not tell her myself and you can not tell her either, the truth will be revealed to her while on this quest."

I hear footsteps so I hastily run down to my room. I do not believe I will be sleeping this night or the night after.

The morning is slow due to my tiredness. I sit at the breakfast table barely able to focus. The things I heard last night are running through my head. "Elora, are you all right?" Arwen asks and I sigh.

"I did not sleep last night, my mind was preoccupied last night. I think I will take a walk in the gardens." I answer and Arwen puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I shall accompany you then my dear cousin." We both get up and head out Arwen biggins to giggle. "A certain woodland prince seems to be watching your every move." She teases and I look at her surprised.

"I guess he must be worried after all you can see that I have not slept." I state trying to brush it off.

After seven months of being here Uncle took me to Mirkwood and allowed me to stay for a month. Well the woodland prince I had a tendency to bicker and most of it was more than likely my fault.

We reach the gardens and I smile at the smell of all the flowers mixing into one scent. "Arwen, I heard uncle and Thalion talking last night and they said something about my parents...:" I trail off and Arwen sighs.

"So, you know that what you have been told is not the entire truth. I will say this, you are not exactly my cousin. I can say no more on the subject the rest you must figure out on your own."

"My lady!" Both of us turn and Legolas comes over to us. "I believe this belongs to you." He hands me my sketchbook which I must have left at the table.

"Hannon le, Legolas." I take the book from him and smile up at him.

"I wish to speak with you soon my lady, I must be going Lord Elrond has requested my company for today." Legolas, with a respectful bow, leaves us.

"Are you blushing?" Arwen teases and I am sure my face gets even redder. "Ah, you may have gotten off on the wrong foot, as so father tells me, but you have a crush on the young Prince." I turn my head in embarrassment and Arwen laughs.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, not really wanting to be that easily read.

"To other people, no, but I have been around you longer so I can easily read you." Arwen answers and we continue our walk in the garden.

After our walk in the garden I decide to go up to my room to do some drawing. On my way up there I run into Boromir...literally. "My deepest apologies my lord Boromir, I was caught up in my own thoughts and paying attention to where I was walking."

"No harm done my lady. I must ask you though, are you sure about coming on the quest, you seemed unsure in the council yesterday." He points out and I sigh and look out over Imladris.

"I am sure my uncle has told you my story. It has only been three years since I have been in this beautiful place and though I want to more of Middle-Earth another part of me does not wish to part just yet. In turn though, I have a duty to protect those I consider friends, even though I have not talked to most of the fellowship personally I have a feeling that I will become very close friends with you all." I state and Boromir gives me a smile.

"You have a kind heart young one, you also have a brave soul." He compliments and I smile.

"Your words are kind and are appreciated but I do not think bravery comes from doing a noble quest. I believe bravery comes from standing up to evil for all that is pure and good in this world. I will leave you know, I have other activities planned for today." I step around Boromir and continue to head to the library.

I enter and find Frodo reading peacefully at a table. "Master Baggins, I do hope you do not mind some library company." I state and sit across from him.

"Not at all my lady. I have to thank you for coming on this quest with me, having at least one woman might make things a little less….stressful." Frodo states as he looks up. I place my book down and it catches his eye. "Are you writing a book?" He asks, while gently closing his.

"No, I draw." I answer, as my finger finds the blue ribbon that marks a particular drawing.

"May I see some?"

"You may...along the journey. I must get to know you first before I let you in on my personal life Mister Baggins. If you would do the same and let me get to know you I will show you the secrets to my life that my drawings hold."

"Ah I will respect you and will honour our agreement." Frodo replies and the rest of the morning I spend with Frodo. Eventually I let the teenager attitude come out.

"I think I can show you one drawing." I state and open my book, showing him a drawing of a small bird. "Birds are such free creatures, not bound to stay in one place, always singing a beautiful melody they share with the world, the beauty is why I drew it." I explain and Frodo smiles.

"You are a very skilled drawer my lady. I hope to see more later on."

"And so you will Frodo."

"My lady, master Baggins, lunch is being served." A guard informs us and so we head to lunch.

I take up my usual place beside Arwen, across from Thalion. "So how is my baby sister doing today?" Thalion asks and I smile.

"Tired but happy. I have become friends with Frodo and had a chat with Lord Boromir earlier today." I answer and Frodo waves at me. I wave back with a kind smile.

"That is excellent to hear muinthel. I wish to go riding with you after dinner if you have not made plans with your new friends."

"I have not made plans and how could I refuse an offer my big brother?" I ask rhetorically.

"That's just it, you can't." Thalion teases and Arwen and I laugh.

"Ah, I see my family are enjoying themselves. I think I must join so I do not miss out on anything." Uncle sits down and grabs himself a plate of food.

"Well father, I think it would be interesting for both you and Thalion to learn that the youngest person here has a crush on the woodland prince." My cheeks instantly go red while both Thalion and Uncle raise an eyebrow at me.

"Is that so?"

"Arwen!" I exclaim and look over to see if Legolas heard. I catch him staring at me and look away instantly.

All three of them laugh I look up and catch a smirk on Legolas's face. I hope for valars sake that he did not hear Arwen.

I finish dinner and go around that table and take Thalion's hand as we head to the stables.

**~Arwen~**

I watch Elora and Thalion leave then turn back to the table to see a sour look on Legolas's face. I get up and move to the spot across from him, where Aragorn would be seated. "Legolas, how was your dinner?" I ask starting a general conversation.

"It was delicious, I must ask, who made the cookies?"

"Have a sweet tooth do we?" I tease then answer his question. "Elora made them, she loves baking."

"Ah I see. Is that her beloved?" Legolas asks and I stifle laughter.

"My dear prince, you must not assume things, that is her older brother, Thalion." Legolas's face turns bright red and I can't help but laugh. "And before you ask, I do not know if she has fallen in love yet and if she has she is keeping it to herself."

"She is a lovely woman, but I have not learned her age. The question had slipped my mind when I first met her, so did many other things." Legolas confesses and I smile.

"My dear cousin would not be pleased with me if I gave out all her personal information but I will say that she is quite young for an elf but seems much older due to her knowledge and other things that you must ask her yourself. I must be on my way now, I have important matters to discuss with my father." With that I get up and leave meeting father in the library to discuss Elora.

"As you know I have asked Legolas to keep an eye out for Elora on the journey, as well as Aragorn. That is probably why he was asking about her tonight." Father informs me.

"Are you sure it is not more than your request that causes him to ask about her?" I question recalling the jealous look on his face.

"Ah Arwen, King Thranduil informed me that they may have gotten off on the wrong foot when they met, which is why I was surprised when you told us that she had a crush on him." Father answers and I sigh.

"You do remember that Elora likes to hide her true emotions and feelings behind sarcasm and coldness?" I ask, father nods his head.

"I do hope she grows out of that. I hope she realizes that the people here and the people she has met have no intentions of hurting her or ridiculing her."

"Father, how do you expect her to open up more when we have kept the truth of her birth from her?" I ask and father sighs.

"I do not know Arwen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Elora." I opened my eyes to see Arwen standing above me. "The scouts have returned and Aragorn wishes to see you."

"What time is it?" I ask sleepily, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Ten thirty." Arwen answers, while holding up a dress. It's light blue and white and laces up in the front. I sit up and slip off my white nightgown I had on and Arwen helps me dress. "I can do your hair if you like?" Arwen offers and I sit in front of her on my bed in answer.

She does my hair up around my head in a fishtail style. All my hair is up out of my face, and off my back. "Thank-you Arwen." I state, giving her a hug.

"My pleasure. Now let's not keep Aragorn waiting."

Arwen and I head down to the courtyard and Aragorn opens his arms. I smile and run into his arms jumping into them like I have always done. "I found something, that you may like." Aragorn puts me down and pulls out a brand new quill.

"Thank-you Aragorn!" I take the quill and hug him tightly.

"You're welcome. Now Arwen, I must see Lord Elrond." I take that as my permission to leave. I head up to my room and bring out my sketchbook and turn to the drawing I was working on. It is of the fellowship.

I start feeling peckish so I gently set my sketchbook down and head down to the kitchen to grab one of my cookies. "Ah Elora." I walk in and see Uncle snacking on one. The very sight causes me to laugh.

"My uncle the great Lord Elrond has a sweet tooth for cookies." I smile and grab three of them and a glass of milk. "I take it the fellowship leaves tomorrow?" I ask while wrapping up the rest of them.

"No you are not to depart until December twenty fifth. Until then you can prepare for the journey." Uncle answers and I nod.

I head back to my room and find Legolas sitting on my bed. "Prince Legolas?" I ask and he looks up, he has my sketchbook in his hands…..

For the first time since he's been here I get a full look at him. His blonde hair that has a bit of a shine when in the sun is longer. His face seems more defined; his jawline and cheekbones more prominent. Legolas stands and stretches emphasizing how much taller he is than me. He has a lean build but is physically fit. I meet his eyes and realize that blue goes from dark to light. That is where I'm captured, it feels as if he can see every little secret I'm keeping, that he knows my exact thoughts and feelings. I mentally kick myself bringing myself back to reality.

"What are you doing in my room?" I question indifferently, once again hiding my emotions.

"I would like to 'get off on the right foot' if you will." Legolas answers standing up and handing me my sketchbook.

"I see well, I would like to as well my prince."

"Pedig edhellen?" Legolas asks and I blush.

"Pendin edhellen, but I am not quite fluent yet." I trail off looking down and Legolas lifts my chin and my face turns red.

"I can help you finish your study, if you wish?" Legolas offers kindly and I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Your offer is a very kind one and I will take you up on it." I state and Legolas smiles at me and my heart throbs at the sight..what? Sure I have a crush on him but I have never felt this feeling before.

"Well we have two months, why not we start today if you are wanting to." Legolas suggests and I smile.

"I was thinking about training with my sword and bow but I can do that tomorrow." I answer and Legolas raises an inquiring eyebrow at me.

"I took archery lessons when I was a child….given that I am still a child in elven standards…but besides that I have continued my archery ever since." I trail off.

"I do not think so. I think you are becoming a fine young woman." Legolas states softly and my cheeks heat up and I hide my face behind my hair.

"You are good with your words my prince." I reply as we enter the library and Legolas begins to grab books and other various objects around the room.

I sit right next to him and he asks how far my elvish goes. "I can carry a basic conversation at least." I answer and he nods. Legolas gets up and begins to grab books and when his arms are full he comes back and lays them out on the table.

For the rest of the day, right up until dusk we are in the library with my elvish. An hour before nightfall Legolas had written down various words and phrases and told me to study it and so I did, Legolas had decided to read a book.

It is about midnight and I turn to tell Legolas that I am finished. Instead of him silently reading a book I find the woodland prince with his head on the table asleep. Gently, I shake his shoulder. "Prince Legolas." He groans but does not wake. "Hey! Wake-up!" I say a bit louder while shaking him. He pretty much jumps right out of his chair. "Prince! Hey it's just me." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder. He calms and puts his forehead to mine, with his eyes closed.

"I had the worst nightmare about you. I haven't had a nightmare since I was a child." Legolas explains and I hug him. "And my lady, you can just call me Legolas." He adds softly, and hugs me back.

"Okay, then you can call me Elora...or aier, whichever you prefer." I state and he pushes me back gently with a raised eyebrow.

"Aier? You do realize that means 'short one' right?" He questions and I smile.

"Yup! Aragorn, calls me that all the time, I don't mind, it's a cute nickname in my opinion." I state talking like a did when I first arrived in Middle-Earth….

It's strange to me because when we first met we were never able to be in the same room as one another this long without bickering…. I guess being here in Rivendell, around people who love me for who I am, I have learned to open up a little more and in turn that makes it easier for me to get along with people and let my walls down and not hide behind sarcasm or coldness, but like every living person, I still have my secrets.

"My lady...uh...Elora, would you mind if I escort to your room?" Legolas asks and I feel my heart beat faster at the sound of my name rolling off his lips.

"No, I do not mind."

Legolas offers me his hand and I take it and I'm surprised by the warmth and softness of it. Subconsciously I wrap my fingers around his hand tightening my grip a little more. We reach my room and I turn to look up at Legolas.

"Agoreg vae, hiril vuin. Losto vae, Elora." With those parting words Legolas brings my hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Losto vae, Legolas." I reply and he turns and goes into the room right next to mine. I head into my own room and close the door.

With my back to the door I smile spreads across my face. I feel giddy and the smile will not leave my face..until I think about what happened in the library. Legolas said that he had a nightmare about me, a strange one. I did not think to ask if he wanted to talk about it. I do hope that it's not bothering him.

As I lie down on my bed, after changing, the smile returns. I can still feel his kiss on my hand. I am sure that this night, I am falling asleep with a smile on my face.

_My surroundings aren't clear, I can't make anything out. I turn to face the front as my arm is being pulled on. I make out the dark shape in front of me as a person, that person being Legolas. "Legolas, where are we going?!" I asked panicked, still not sure what we are running from. _

"_Somewhere that you'll be safe my lady!" He answers, the worry and urgency evident in his voice._

_I turn to take in my surroundings again. As I turn to my left I hear a whistling noise. I make out the shape of an arrow, aimed at Legolas. "Legolas!" I scream but the arrow finds it's mark, embedding itself in his chest as he turns to protect me. "Legolas!" I scream again as I catch him and gently let him down onto the ground with myself still holding him. _

"Elora! Echuio! Elora!"

I sit up so fast that I get lightheaded but the arms of whoever woke me from the horrid nightmare are wrapped securely around me. I bury my face into their shoulder and cry as the nightmare replays itself in my mind.

"You're all right. It was just a nightmare." I recognize the familiar voice as Legolas's. He rubs my back trying to calm me while whispering soothing things in my ear. I hear multiple footsteps enter my room.

"Legolas, what happened?" Aragorn asks worriedly.

"Nightmare." He answers and I hear two sighs of relief.

"Do you wish to talk about it Elora?" Arwen asks, sitting beside Legolas and I on the bed. With my face still buried in Legolas's shoulder I shake my head. "All right, I hope that this night does not further trouble you with nightmares Elora." I turn my head and Arwen pulls me close, leaving a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"As do I aier. Sleep well for the remaining night hours young one." Aragorn pats the top of my head and both head out, Aragorn closing the door behind him. Once again it is only Legolas and I in the silence of my room.

I have stopped crying but still shaken up. "I shall retire once agai…." He stops his sentence short when I hug him tighter and put my head onto his shoulder.

"Please stay in here tonight?" I ask this of him because that nightmare seemed too real. I felt the panic and felt the tight grip Legolas had on my wrist in the nightmare. I felt the fear, I felt the horror when I saw that arrow imbed itself into his chest. "It was so real, I felt everything." I mutter through choked up tears. My throat is tight with tears that are to come.

"Shh, I'll protect you." Legolas whispers and continues to rub my back. Usually I do not like to be babied but right now, I don't care.

"I want to talk about it because if I don't then it'll torment me all day and deprive me of sleep the next night but I don't know how to put into words." I explain as silent tears roll down my cheeks. I wipe them away with the back of my hand.

"I'll ask you questions, that might make it less scary. I know I was in it….was anybody else in it?"

"No, not that I could see anyway." I answer, wiping away remaining tears.

"What was the scenery like?"

"It was blurry...no..uh...foggy but I could tell we were running in a forest."

"Was anything said?"

"Yeah, I asked you where we were going and you said somewhere that I would be safe. After I turned to see if we were being followed and that's when I saw the arrow and I screamed your name but…" I bury my face into his shoulder, stopping myself before another wave of tears comes.

Legolas does not say anything but only holds me and rubs my back. "The first time we spoke to each other we started bickering like children, and over something so childish too." Legolas says with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Wasn't it over the proper way to greet someone?" I ask and look up at him. We both burst into laughter remembering that first conversation turned argument.

"It was only a day later we were arguing about who used the archery training field last." Legolas states and again my room is filled with out laughter.

"I'm pretty sure it was only two weeks that I had been there and your father threatened to tie us together and put us in the dungeon until we learned to get along."

This memory only causes more laughter...so much that we both end up going into a laugh attack. My door opens and Uncle Elrond walks in. He raises an amused eyebrow at us.

"I should have guessed, get to sleep you two." He closes the door and Legolas and I try to calm ourselves but all we have to do is look at each other and start laughing again.

* * *

**A/N: I am taking a few elements from the books (VERY FEW) but it will mostly be the movieverse. **

**Translations**

**Pedig edhellen: Do you speak elvish?**

**Pendin edhellen: I speak elvish**

**Aier: Short one**

**Agoreg vae: You did well**

**Hiril vuin: My lady**

**Losto vae: sleep well**

**Echuio: Wake up**

**A/N#2: Please tell me what you think so far! 3 And thanks for checking out my story and reading this far! It makes me smile! Hope this chapter made you smile. Next update should be tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I wake up the next morning when my curtains are pulled open. "Legolas, I'm going to hit you!" I threaten and pull the blankets up over my head.

"Come on Elora, time to get up." Legolas pulls the blankets back and I groan and roll over, my back to him. "You want to do this the hard way?" Legolas asks and I ignore him.

Before I know what's going on he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Legolas! Put me down!" I shout and he does. "I'll get up when I want to…." I state childishly and stick my tongue out him.

"That's not lady-like." He points out matter-of-factly.

"Who ever said I was lady like?" I question and sit on my bed.

"You go back to sleep and I'll bring a bucket of water in here." With that said he leaves and I sigh deciding that I have no other choice to get up.

Going through my closet I decide on a white flowy dress which has a gold pattern from the top and ends in a point at the waist line. I brush my hair then decide to ask Arwen to do my hair again.

"Happy?" I ask as I exit my room and Legolas is still standing there.

"Yes. Would you like me to do your hair?" Legolas offers and I stop dead in my tracks looking up at him.

"You can do hair?" I ask in general curiousity.

"Yes, my aunt on my mother's side taught me." Legolas answers and I sit on the bench closest to us.

"Okay, you can do my hair."

"What would you like done with it?"

"Doesn't matter, surprise me but I do want it out of my face." I answer and so he sits behind me and takes my brush to my hair.

I do not know how long we sat there and frankly I do not care. When people play with my hair it's relaxing, so relaxing that sometimes I catch myself leaning back and that is exactly what happened until Legolas gently pushed me back up with his elbow. I close my eyes while focusing to keep myself up. I relax so much that my mind begins to wander, although the place it wanders to I wish it didn't. I open my eyes as the nightmare from last night and the quest make themselves known.

What I do know is that Legolas was going from the left side of my head to the right. When he is finished I reach up. My fingers find two braids, a larger one closer to the middle of my head and a smaller one at the front. I follow the braides to side of my head closer to the back, there is a bun. Legolas takes my hand and without a word leads me to a mirror. Staring back at me are bright hazel eyes. I smile and give Legolas a thank-you hug.

"You seemed startled back there." Legolas points out and I don't want him to worry.

"It was nothing, just thinking about something." I answer as we leave the bathroom.

That nightmare was horrid. It felt so real I can't get it out of my head. No matter how much I tell myself that it was just nightmare some part of me does not believe it.

**~Legolas~**

"Elora?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"It was nothing Legolas...or at least nothing I want to talk about right now. Let's go down to breakfast and then down to the stables, I would like to go riding." Elora answers and I squeeze her shoulder to reassure her.

We walk in thankfully everybody else is just sitting down to eat. Elora looks over to where she usually sits with Arwen then looks up at me. "I'll see you after breakfast." She heads over to her usual spot and I head to mine.

"How is she?" Aragorn asks, as he passes me a plate of food.

"She will not say but I have a feeling that nightmare scared her pretty bad." I answer and Aragorn looks down the table at her.

"Lord Elrond has asked us both to keep an eye on her…" He trails off and I know exactly why. The true history of her family has been hidden from her.

After breakfast I look for Elora but is seems she has already left the breakfast table. I get up and feel arms wrap around my waist. I almost jump but remain calm. "Ready?" Elora asks and I smile turning around to face her.

"Yes, let us go."

Once down at the stables Elora goes over to a horse with a soft brown coat and white spots. "Hey there Loriel, how's my girl today. Want to go for a walk?" Elora asks softly, petting the mare on the nose. The horse rubs her nose against Elora and neighs happily.

I head over to my own horse, Cyran. He neighs and nudges my hand. I hear laughter and turn back to Elora. Loriel seems to be happily nudging Elora. In my amazement Elora pulls out Loriel and easily jumps up onto her back.

"Are you coming Legolas?" I lead Cyran out and jump on and follow Elora.

We walk through the forest around Rivendell and Elora has a smile upon her face. "You know, I miss Mirkwood sometimes. I remember being there and having endless forest to explore. I have that here in Rivendell as well but the feeling I had being in Mirkwood, the calmness, the freeness…" Elora stops and I turn seeing her cheeks and ears are red.

"I am glad you enjoy my home so much." I offer my hand to her and she takes it. "Doro, Cyan, Loreil." I command softly. I help Elora off of Loriel and lead her to the water, both of us leading our horses down as well.

"Legolas, I have yet to ask you about the nightmare you had in the library if you want to talk about it." Elora confesses softly.

"It was about my mother." I answer and Elora takes my hand and squeezes. "I barely remember her. I was an elfling when.."

"Legolas, if it causes you pain you do not need to talk about it. Yes talking helps in some aspects of it but that pain never goes away." Elora explains sounding like she has experienced some kind of pain before.

"Have you lost someone?" I ask gently. The corners of Elora's lips turn up in a sad smile.

"Yes. A friend in the other world when I was eleven." Elora answers reminding me how young she really is. "But I do not think that compares to the loss of a parent." Elora hugs me and I return the gesture. "You're really strong. I can tell just by hugging you." She compliments and the blood rushes to my face.

I see a bright smile on Elora's face. "Thank-you my lady." I reply feeling that right now I have to be polite. Neighs from our horses get our attention. Elora starts laughing happily when she sees that our horses are rubbing each other's necks.

"Well, hmm that's interesting."

"Elora, will you let me protect you on the quest?" I ask and she looks at me surprised.

"You do not need to ask to protect my Legolas but if I may be a typical elleth I do not need protection….but it is appreciated." Elora states with a smile at me.

Everytime she smiles my heart beats just a bit faster. I had sworn so many years ago that I was in love with Tauriel, now I am not so sure.

"Tauriel talks about you a lot. I take it you two got along?" I ask and Elora smiles.

"Yes, I must say she is one of my best friends here in Middle-Earth...but then again most people I meet I become friends with because I find it easy to talk to people and understand them." Elora answers while looking out over the river.

"That and you're very kind and innocent." I add and her face holds a smile.

"Thank-you my prince. I didn't know being innocent was a likeable trait."

"Yes and it makes certain things you do or say cute." Elora's face and ears go as red as an apple.

"Why don't we head back now? I do believe Lord Elrond wishes to speak with the fellowship." I state and offer my hand. She takes it and we mount and head back.

**~Elora~**

We head to the balcony where the council was held. "As you all know you will be leaving on December 25th. As you are all very aware Elora, my niece is joining you on this quest. I have been asked why such risk a young girl's life well her age may say she is young but her knowledge and morals and skill will benefit the fellowship just as much as any of yours." Uncle explains and I very cocky smile finds it's way onto my face.

"Don't underestimate just because of my age. I know more and can do more than the average girl my age. Don't judge a book by it's cover, it is not the cover that counts, it's the story that lies inside." I state happily and uncle Elrond smiles at me.

"Now I also must speak of the dangers you may face."

The meeting lasts about an hour and a half. I am about to leave with Legolas but Gandalf stops me.

"Henig, you seem close with the woodland Prince." Gandalf points out kindly.

"Yes, he and I have become quite close." I confirm with a smile upon my face.

"Ah I see. Keep in mind young one, 'I trust you' is better than 'I love you' because you can not always trust the people you love but you can love the people that you trust." Gandalf says and I smile hugging him.

"You are very wise Mithrandir, I am glad you are one of my friends."

**~Gandalf~**

I turn to Lord Elrond as Elora leaves the room. "You are sure she is ready for this?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, she has a strong heart and a strong will. Just as the rest of the fellowship do. My lord Elrond it is not strength in numbers that will win this war…" Elora's laughter can be heard in the hallway and a smile finds my face. "it is strength in heart, mind, and spirit."

* * *

**A/N: I do know it's early but anyone have any ship names yet? If you do I would LOVE to hear them! Again thank-you for continuing to read this story! It means a lot! :) :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As the month went by I had gotten closer to the others but seemed to spend less and less time with Legolas, when I think about it my chest feels tight. The only time I saw him was after breakfast when he helped me with my elvish which I am done now.

In my sadness I went down to the stables and put my head to Loriel's. "I miss him... I know he must be busy with preparations for the quest but I yearn for even a second with him."

When we finished my lessons I did not see even a wisp of hair from him. He stopped waking me up but got me into a habit of waking up the exact same time each morning. I wake up expecting him to be pushing my curtains open or pulling the blankets off of me because I'm being stubborn but never is he there. One morning Arwen woke me up and I had threatened to throw a pillow at Legolas expecting him but I sat up with pillow in hand and was face to face Arwen.

"What is this Loriel? Why do I crave his presence like my lungs crave air?" I ask my lovely mare. She neighs in reply and I sigh.

"Because it is love muinthel." Thalion states from the entrance of the stables. "You have fallen for the Prince more than I expected. In such a short time too. You my sister are very unique. In all my days I have never seen one person fall for another so fast." Thalion explains and I turn away continuing my brushing of Loriel.

"Where is he at this moment?" I ask hopefully.

"I do believe he is with Aragorn and Mithrandir." My heart sinks knowing that when he is with them it is business...I question why I am only invited to discuss 'business' on certain occasions.

"Ah I see. I should go ready my things since we do leave tomorrow." I state feeling down. I turn to leave but Thalion puts a firm hand on my shoulder. I turn and look up at him.

"Elora, do not feel down. You will be with him the entire quest." Thalion reminds me soothingly, trying to cheer me up.

"Yes, fighting orcs and Uruk-hai." I state sourly. I turn and leave the stables giving Loriel a quick pat on the nose before I leave.

After packing my quill and sketchbook and readying my bow and arrows and laying out my hunting clothes I leave my room, going to head to the garden to try to relax and become less frustrated with myself. Passing a room I hear voices, Legolas and Aragorn.

"Mellon nin, my duty is to protect her no more beyond that."

"You spent much time with her last month, I would think you would for more than that reason." Aragorn points out insisting on something. I'm about to leave because I wish for Legolas to tell me his feeling to my face but…

"Aragorn, she is young, quite young…" He trails off and I feel crushed. I leave before I hear anymore.

**~Legolas~**

"Her age does not matter mellon nin, you forget that she is not only smart but wise. She may have only been in Middle-Earth for three years but she has seen things in the other world that you could not imagine. Legolas, she has opened up to you, do not take that for granted."

"Aragorn, it is not just her age, it is the fact that I do not wish to condemn her to a life of being a princess at such a young age." I argue and Aragorn sighs.

"Legolas, you know the truth, she already is a princess." Aragorn reminds me insistently.

"Aragorn, you are right. Never did I think that I would be wrapped around the finger of such a young elleth. Never did I believe that my old heart would beat as fast as it does when she all but smiles."

"Ah, mellon nin, love has taken you by surprise. I never thought I would live to see the day." Aragorn claps my on the shoulder and I head to find Lord Elrond.

When I do find him he is walking the halls with Arwen. "My Lord Elrond!" I call out and he stops with a smile on his face.

"Prince Legolas. What do you need?"

"I wish to ask if I can have your permission to court Elora." Lord Elrond smiles with raised eyebrow.

"Well I do believe that it is not my permission to give." Lord Elrond state and a tap is on my shoulder. I turn to face Aragorn. Of course.

"I am her biological father." He reminds me with a light, happy tone. "No you can not court her." Aragorn answers and I am sure my face wears an expression of devastation. Aragorn laughs and smiles at me. "Of course you can court her."

"Thank-you mellon nin, I will take care of her I promise."

**~Aragorn~**

I watch Legolas go down the hall towards Elora's room. "Aragorn, Arwen. It is time that you tell her the truth. Yes we have kept it this long for her safety but by sending her on the quest not even keeping it a secret will keep her safe." Lord Elrond advises and Arwen and I exchange glances.

"After dinner we shall sit down with her." Arwen states and I nod.

When I had met Arwen it was almost instant, we fell in love. A year later Arwen was with child. Lord Elrond was not in the least happy with us. Of course Arwen and I loved her before she was even born and when she was that love only grew but there is always more than one evil in the world.

An hour passed and I went to look for Legolas and Elora to call them to dinner. I find them in the garden.

"Elora, I apologize for the time I spent away from you. It was hard even on me." At his words Elora turns, looking up at him with curiosity and love. "Elora, would you please do me the honour of becoming my other half?" Legolas presents two silver rings and Elora moves into his arms and buries her face into his shoulder.

"You have no clue how happy I am right now." Her voice is muffled by Legolas's tunic. He takes her hand and puts one ring on her index finger of her right hand. He puts the other on his own. Legolas wraps his arms around her. A hand resting on her head, the other wrapped around her shoulders. He presses his lips to the top of her head.

I do not wish to disturb the lovely scene but I also don't want to let them starve. I clear my throat and step into the opening. I see the were riding as well.

"I did not wish to disturb you two but I do not think that you would want to miss dinner."

"No we would not, hannon le mellon nin." Legolas takes Elora's hand and she takes mine with her free one.

We enter the dining hall and Elora goes over and takes an empty seat beside Legolas which is also beside Frodo. "Hello my lady. How are you?" Frodo asks and Elora smiles.

"I am very good Frodo and you?" Elora asks cheerfully.

"I have been good. I do enjoy Rivendell." Frodo answers and Elora reaches for a bun with her left hand and Frodo's eyes widen at the ring. Elora notices and laughs.

"Do not tell anyone, we are waiting for now." Frodo looks at Legolas who turns pink. Elora nods and Frodo passes her the butter.

"I may be a hobbit Legolas but I will find a way to torment you if you upset her." Frodo threatens and Elora laughs while Legolas mocks a look of horror.

"You do not need to worry young hobbit, I will protect her with my life. She is the sun and the moon and all the stars to me." Legolas replies and it's Elora's turn to turn pink.

"You guys."

"Ah Legolas, do not forget mellon nin, I am also keeping an eye on you two." I put in teasingly and Elora hides her face with a napkin.

"You guys are horrible for embarrassing me!" Elora exclaims and Legolas pulls her close kissing the top of her head. "Don't think that you guys won't pay for it one of these days!" Elora threatens and all three of us go silent. "That's right, I know how to dish it right back at you." A confident smile rests on Elora's lips.

"I would expect nothing less." I reply and Elora happily puts a forkfull of meat in her mouth. "One thing you will never break her from Legolas is her love of meat." I point out teasing Elora. She sticks her tongue out at me once she swallows the meat.

"Not my fault I was brought up in the other world." Elora states defensively if not a little childishly. "Besides it has essential proteins that vegetables do not give you..but then again I am an elf…and immortal…" Elora trails off, continuing to eat.

"Legolas, how does courting someone work?" Frodo asks and Legolas puts down his fork.

"Well to court someone you must first ask permission from the maiden's father or mother and if neither are available then you must ask the next closest male relative. If granted permission then you must ask the maiden if she wishes to be with you. If yes then two silver rings are placed on the index fingers of the left hand of both the maiden and yourself. You court her for a year to see if the relationship will work or not." Legolas explains and Frodo nods.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. This entire night I have been listening since Merry has a slight fever."

"Oh Pippin, you should have said something and we would have included you." Elora replies kindly then continues eating.

"Thank-you. I had a question. After courting Merry told me that the couple get married if it works out. I was interested so I went to the library and found a book on elven marriage and it said that right after the ceremony the couple have sex and pray for children. Is that what you and Elora are planning to do?" Pippin asks innocently and both Elora and Legolas choke on their food.

I can't help but laugh at the shock on Legolas's and Elora's face. The shock slowly turns to a blush and neither can look at each other. Clearing his throat Legolas looks up at Pippin.

"In the future I do believe that we will consider children." Legolas answers through the embarrassment.

"Pippin have you ever heard that ignorance is bliss?" Elora asks and he shakes his head.

"Ah, that explains it." Elora states and looks down at her food.

"What does it mean?" Pippin asks and Frodo smiles.

"That some questions are better left unanswered." Frodo explains and Elora's face is still red.

"I do believe that I am done with my dinner." Elora pushes up her empty plate. Legolas yawns and she turns to him.

"Legolas, have you been sleeping?" Elora asks, her tone firm.

"Uh, no I have not. I do not need much sleep." Elora sighs and gets up kissing his cheek.

"Well, get some some sleep tonight at least." Elora is about to leave and I stand up.

"Elora, Arwen and I wish to speak with you in the library." She turns to me and I go around, Arwen joining me.

"I will see you in the morning Legolas." With another small kiss on his cheek Elora follows us to the library.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...SO...any ship names yet my lovelies? I am eager to hear them once you do! :) **

**Before I get my head chopped off I must clarify that yes I am throwing in an uncanonical child. But fanfiction means that you create your own story out of an existing one so no flames. **

**I hope that you all still enjoy the story! If you have stuck with this story up until now you deserve a virtual cookie (::)! If you keep reading there will be more! **

**Lots of love Sunray!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Silently I sit in front of Aragorn and Arwen. "I'll start by saying that you know that I am not your cousin as I have told you." Arwen starts sound unsure or worried, I do not know which.

Aragorn clears his throat so I direct my attention to him. "Thalion is not your brother either." He adds and shock takes over my entire body.

"Elora, Thalion is a good friend of mine." Arwen states and I can tell they are trying to slowly tell me something, to reduce the shock I am assuming.

"We are your parents Elora." They say calmly and slowly. The 'slowly telling her' approach worked it's the fact that I am trying to wrap my head around this.

"I-I-I'm speechless. Just give me a minute." I state and figure things out in my head. "Okay so that makes _Uncle _Elrond my _grandfather_, my parents quite obviously didn't die when I was a baby, Thalion has no relation to me, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are my great grandparents, oh my this is a lot to take in." I state and start pulling at the sleeve of my stress.

"You are not mad at us for lying?" Ar...nana asks and I look up at her and ada.

"Not mad….um...a little hurt, and a little upset but not mad." I answer then try to calm myself down.

"Elora…are you all right?" Ada asks concerned.

"Yes, and before you start, do not apologize because I know you did it to protect me from what I would like to know but you still did it to protect me, how could I be mad at that?"

"You are truly a very unique child." Ada says happily as he and nana get up and wrap their arms around me. I smile and accept the embrace. I giggle happily. "So Pippin's question at dinner?" Ada teases and I laugh.

"That's the most embarrassing question ever!" I exclaim happily. Nana looks at us curiously.

"Pippin was talking about what happens after a marriage ceremony and then asked Legolas if he and Elora were planning to do that one day." Ada explains and my face turns red at even the thought of it.

"I see." Nana replies holding back laughter.

"Now I think we should go to bed." I frown at ada's suggestion. Thinking about leaving now makes me sad but on the other hand I am with ada and Legolas and my other friends.

"Okay." I reply and take nana's hand. We head down to my room and I hug both of my parents and then head into my room. Behind me I close the door. When I turn around Thalion is standing in front of me.

The air in the room is not a friendly one. It is filled with lust and hunger. I step back and find my back to the door. I fumble to find the door handle, just as I grab it, Thalion grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. Never in a million years did I think an elf could be this kind of a monster.

"I know that you have find out the entire truth, so now that we have that sibling stuff out of the way, I would ask your permission to court you, your father already gave me permission." Thalion states and I'm frozen in fear.

I know he is lying. Ada gave Legolas permission to court me. I regain myself and flash my left hand at him. "You are a liar." His face contorts into anger and he wraps both hand around my shoulders, his grip is so tight that I know there are going to be bruises. Thalion releases one arm but grabs my left hand and rips off the ring and throws it across the room.

"Legolas!" I scream at the top of my lungs and Thalion covers my mouth and pushes me to the wall.

My door flies open and Legolas takes in the scene. "Get out." Legolas says coldly. Ada is right behind Legolas. Thalion leaves but not without punching Legolas hard in the gut as he passes him.

"Guards!" Ada calls and four of them come running and apprehend Thalion.

I go to where I saw the ring land and put it back on my finger. Legolas's hand rests on my hip. He pulls me closer. I'm still shaking from fear. "Mani marte, lellig?" Ada asks and I turn to him.

"Ro caele beika sereg." I answer and Ada nods. He comes over and takes me into his arms.

"Ollo vae, lellig. Legolas, hannon le." Ada leaves but not before kissing my forehead. I go back to Legolas's arms feeling unsafe if someone is not holding me right now.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Legolas asks, as he sits us on the bed.

"Please?" I ask in a whisper still very shaken up from that experience.

Without another word he picks me up and pulls the covers back. Legolas lays us both down, his back to the door. "Melamin, av-osto." Legolas soothes and kisses my forehead.

I cuddle closer to him and his arms are tightly wrapped around me.

**~Legolas~**

It is early morning when there is a knock at the door that causes me to wake up. "Come in." I answer and Aragorn comes in.

"How did she sleep last night?" He whispers, coming further into the room and closing the door.

"She fell asleep about an hour after we laid down." I answer in a whisper.

"She was not lying when she said Thalion had too much to drink. He did remember what he did last night and apologized profoundly for it but something tells me that is wasn't just the ale last night." Aragorn states sternly.

In my mind Elora's face from last night flashes. You could clearly see the fear in her eyes. "She was shaking so bad last night." I point out and slowly sit up with her in my arms.

"Yes she was. Elora is scared of very few things, situations like that are one of them. Usually she can stand up to a man like that but I'm guessing when she came into her room last night she was face to face with Thalion and her body went right into flight." Aragorn explains and anger towards Thalion starts boiling.

"We do not have to worry about him. We leave right after breakfast." I state mostly to reassure myself. He won't get anywhere near her again.

"Yes, I do not want to wake her but it must be done. I will meet you in the dining hall." Aragorn leaves and I rub Elora's arm.

"Melamin, time to wake up." She groans and buries her face into my chest but stretches out her legs.

"Okay."

"Would you like me to leave so you can dress?" I question and she nods.

"Yes but stay by the door please and thank-you." I kiss her on the cheek and when she gets up I head out and stand in front of the door.

It is only a few minutes and Elora comes out wearing hunting clothes. Her tunic is white with a gold pattern that goes down middle. Her leggings are white and her boots are brown. "Nana said that she wishes to do my hair before I leave." Elora tells me, leaving her long, wavy, blonde hair down."I'm doing your hair though." Elora states and I smile.

"Manke lle merna." I reply and she smiles up at me. She takes my hand and we head into the hall.

"Good morning Lady Elora!" Samwise greets her and she kneels to hug our small companion.

"Good morning Sam, I hope you slept well dear friend."

"Oh yes I did milady. Very well indeed and yourselves?" Samwise asks, directing the question at both of us.

"Good." Elora answers and then turns to me.

"I as well slept all right." I answer as the other three hobbits join us.

"Goodmorning all of you!" Elora greets them cheerfully. She is truly amazing.

"Good morning!" All three of them greet back and Elora smiles and hugs each of them then takes my hand again.

"Shall we go eat?" I suggest and Elora nods. I lead her to the table when Aragorn comes up to us.

"Legolas, Elora. Us three have new chairs." Aragorn leads us to the front of the table. I sit beside Elora while Aragorn and Arwen are across from us.

"Good morning." Lord Elrond greets us.

"Good morning my Lord."

"Good morning grandfather." Elora greets him with a smile.

"You are in a good mood this morning." Lord Elrond points out and Elora gives him a bright smile in return.

"Yup! Because I can say that I am having breakfast with my mother, father, and boyfriend." I do not why but I blush at the word.

"Well mellon nin, I see my daughter has you wrapped around her finger." Arwen whispers to me and a turn to Elora with a smile on my face. She looks up and catches me staring.

"Like what you see?" Elora teases and I blush again. A smile cracks Elora's face. She hugs me the best she can.

"Told you I'd get you back." She says matter-of-factly, referring to the other night.

"So you did aier." I reply and she sits up. We all begin to eat, conversations are heard among the table.

"Elora, what would you like done with your hair, take into consideration that you will be walking lots." Arwen says and Elora stop eating for a moment.

"Hmm, how about a braid around my head, keeping all my hair out of my face and off my neck." Elora answers then continues eating.

"All right."

"Legolas, you're coming with us so I can do yours." Elora reminds me and I nod with food in my mouth.

"Would you like yours done to ada?" Elora teases and Aragorn laughs.

"I think I am good lellig." Aragorn replies and Elora smiles. That smile seems that it will be there almost all day.

After breakfast we get our hair situation dealt with and then we all head to get all of our things. We all meet in a glade under an old stone archway where Lord Elrond will give us a departing speech.

**~Aragorn~**

Lord Elrond approaches the company, Arwen and a few other elves are with him. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Lord Elrond spreads his arms. I put hand upon my heart and bow my head. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf states and Frodo begins to lead the fellowship away from Rivendell.

Mine and Arwen's eyes meet. In them I see tears. Elora runs past me and give Arwen one last hug. "I will be safe nana, I promise I'll come home." Arwen kisses Elora's forehead.

"I know you will lellig, I believe in you." With that Elora turns and quickly walks back to Legolas who waited for her.

One last time our eyes meet. Hers still filled with unshed tears. I give a faint smile and nod a quick farewell. In that short moment I made an unspoken promise to protect not only Frodo but out child as well.

I jog to catch up to the rest. I bring up the rear for now. Legolas has his arm wrapped around Elora's waist. He leans down whispering something in her ear. She looks up and smiles a small smile.

She turns back and her eyes find mine. Where she got hazel eyes from I do not know. Her mother's are grey while mine are blue. "Ada!" Elora calls and curious hobbit eyes look back. I go up and she turns to the front to see the hobbits looking back in shock and curiosity.

"This is the first time in two and half years that I am leaving Rivendell….at least I have people I love with me." Elora says softly. I catch Legolas tighten his grip around Elora's hips.

I do hope that Gandalf is right about Elora being ready for a journey like this.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mani marte?: What happened?**

**Lellig: my daughter**

**Ro caele beika sereg: He had too much ale**

**Ollo vae: Sweet dreams**

**Melamin: My love**

**Av-osto: Don't be afraid**

**Manke lle merna: If you wish**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I walk in front of Legolas as we come up to a narrow path. "That is a lovely bow Elora." Legolas compliments and I smile to myself.

"Yes it is, I made it myself." I state happily walking along right behind Gandalf...although I don't recall how Legolas and I got so close to the front… oh well. "I like making things." I point out and stop when I sense another presence.

"Is something wrong melamin?" Legolas asks with a hand on my shoulder.

"I..never mind it's nothing." I state as the feeling fades. My happiness fades as I realize that this is a quest to save Middle-Earth, not explore it. That and the feeling that someone is following us.

We pass over hills and across plains and that feeling now remains. I must tell ada and of course Legolas and Gandalf. We stop upon a hill and everybody takes a seat. I do more than sit I lay across a rock and crack my back. "I heard that. What was that?" Merry asks while I sit up.

"My back." I look around for ada then get up to go talk to him. I turn back to Merry temporarily.

"Why don't you and Pippin learn how to wield a sword. Here you two can use these." I pull out my daggers from my boots and hand them to Merry you runs over to Pippin and hands him one. They then run over to Boromir. The daggers look like swords when held by the hobbits.

"You are very caring Elora."

"Thank-you ada. I wish to speak with you. Ever since we left Rivendell I have felt an odd presence following us. I don't like it. This feeling reminds me too much of last night." I inform him and then my gaze is drawn to Legolas for some reason. "It is Thalion and I feel that it has something to do with Legolas." Hearing the words from own mouth lets me know that I am right.

"Instead of protecting me, it is _him _that _I _must protect. I do not care of his skill level or status, I can't bare the thought of anything happening to him and I had nothing to at least try to stop it."

"Lellig, when we have time I will tell you of the darkness we were and still are protecting you from." Ada states quietly and I shake my head.

"I fear I already know of the darkness. Jealousy showed it's ugly head when I was born and lust showed its when I returned to Rivendell." I explain and get up heading over to Frodo who is sitting by Sam, who is making something to eat.

"Hello Frodo."

"Hello my lady. So Strider is your father?" Frodo questions using one of ada's aliases.

"Yes he is." I confirm happily.

"That means that you are also an heir of Gondor." Frodo tells me and I think about for a second.

"Yes in a way but if I ever have a brother he will be the rightful heir I think…" I state unsure.

"We will ask about it when this quest is over." Frodo says patting my knee.

I realize now that I am even a child to Frodo who is thirty-three years old. "Frodo, how old are all of you hobbits?" I ask realizing that I don't know their ages.

"Well I'm thirty-three, Sam is twenty-one, Merry is nineteen, and Pippi is eleven." My eyes widen at Pippins age.

"You're joking!" I exclaim and he shakes his head.

"He's younger than me…" I trail off and then look to see them practising with Boromir. A smile finds my face.

"Food is ready." Sam announces and only a few of us eat. My mind is too busy to think about eating.

Music has always been my stress reliever but the songs I know are not exactly suitable for Middle-Earth but I can't help but hum one to myself. I get up and move my head slightly to the song inside my head. "What is that you are humming?" Legolas asks as I didn't notice I had come up next to him.

"A song from the other world."

"Do you think you could sing it to me one day?" Legolas asks and I blush.

"I guess I could." I answer.

**~Legolas~**

I look and her eyes are wide and childlike but still she seems deep in thought. "Elora, is something bothering you?" I ask and she looks up at me.

"Just a question I will ask ada later." She answers and I kiss her temple then go back to watching the land ahead of us.

Elora leaves from my side and I start to feel uneasy about that. "What is that?" Sam asks and I look over in the sky where there is a dark spot.

"Ah it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answers.

"It's moving fast...against the wind." Boromir notes and I feel a hand slip into mine. I wrap my fingers tightly around her small hand.

"Crebain from dunland!" I shout and pull Elora closer to me.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouts.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouts. I pull Elora over to a small bush. I am glad she is small I can cover her easily and stay hidden myself.

"Legolas pull up my hood, my hair piece shines in the sun!" Quickly I pull the hood of her cloak over her head.

The birds make an awful cawing noise. The sky is covered in a blackness for a few minutes and once the birds fly back southward we all come out from our hiding place. I pull Elora up from her crouched position I push her hood back and see a small scratch on her cheekbone.

"Stupid bush…" She says and I kiss it and she smiles. "That's ada's job eggo." She says using a new nickname.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched." Gandalf draws our attention to him. "We must take the pass of Caradhras." He continues and Elora looks up.

"Snow…." She narrows her eyes at the mountain and a smirk plays on my lips.

"Come now!" Gandalf begins to lead us up the snowy mountain.

After about two hours of climbing I look back and see that Elora is with Aragorn. While looking back I see her slip and Aragorn catches her. "I hate ice." Aragorn laughs but then Frodo goes rolling into them.

"Frodo!" Aragorn helps him to his feet and Elora brushes him off.

**~Elora~**

Frodo searches for the ring and when he spots it Boromir walks up to it and picks it up by the chain it hangs from. "Boromir."

Boromir does not hear ada. I study his face he is almost captivated by the ring. His face seems almost sad. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reaches out a gloved hand to touch it.

"Boromir!" Ada calls out and Boromir looks up. "Give the ring to Frodo." Ada adds sternly.

"As you wish" Boromir brings over the ring and Frodo snatches it away from his outstretched hand. "I care not." Boromir jokingly ruffles Frodo's hair then begins to head up the mountain. From my peripheral vision I see Ada release the hilt of his sword.

"Mellon nin, you carry a heavy burden." I speak to Frodo and he looks away with downcast eyes. "Don't worry! I'll help you any way I can, that's why I came on this quest, to help you." I state and then look up to see bright blue elven eyes staring at me telling me he wants to see me.

"You are very kind, if I need to talk I will come to you." Frodo replies and I smile.

"Good, I will speak with some more at a later date but it seems my elf prince wishes me to be closer to him." I kiss the top of his head then hug ada. I run up the snowy slope to Legolas.

**~Frodo~**

"She seemed happy when I said I would go to her if I needed to talk. She is different." I observe as I watch her give Legolas a confused look then shake her head.

"Yes, she find happiness in helping someone though sometimes I fear that her eagerness to help will be the death of her." Aragorn replies with a glance up to Elora.

"I do not think it will, not only because she has protection but because she has a good sense in judgement. I may not know her as well as you or Legolas but that does not change my opinion of her."

"Ah young Frodo, I am afraid that even you have been slightly deceived by her mask. What you know is the real her but underneath her smile she hides fear, worry, doubt, suspicion, and even a little pain." Aragorn tells me and I look up to see her laughing and smiling.

Can such a happy girl really be hiding all of that? If possible in return for helping me I will help her.

**~Elora~**

As we get higher we walk into a blizzard. My cheeks sting as the wind whips snow at my face. At his expense I hide behind Legolas, Gandalf if behind me. My ears pick up what sounds like a voice. "There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas calls back and I grab onto Legolas's waist as my foot slips. His hands firmly grip my hips.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf calls back in answer. With a loud echo a ton of rock slabs and boulders fall from the mountain. We all shove ourselves against the cliffs wall to avoid the rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Ada yells out and Gandalf steps closer to edge.

"No! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" There is a terrible cry that drowns out Gandalf's voice.

Lightning strikes the top of the mountain, causing an avalanche of snow. Legolas hastily snatches Gandalf away from the ledge before the snow buries us completely. I pop my head out from the snow and try to pull myself out. Hands go under my arms and lift me out of the snow. I feel coldness go down my back and pull out my shirt. The wind still harshly blows snow in my face. I feel arms encircle me and pull me close.

I look up and of course see Legolas. He takes one arm from around me and wipes whatever snow was on his face. I notice that he does not have a cloak. "Legolas?" I ask but my voice is drowned out by the wind.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yells. Either side of him Merry and Pippin are wrapped in his cloak.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Ada argues.

'If we can not pass over let us pass under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli suggests and right now I just want to get off the stupid mountain.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf says after a few moments of silence. I move closer to Legolas hiding my face in his side. His arm around me tightens.

"We can not stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouts.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asks and I peek out at the others.

"We will go through the mines!" Frodo answers and before I can take a step forward Legolas picks me up and shifts me onto his back.

"So be it." I hear Gandalf mutter then rest my head on Legolas's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so before I get yelled at for Pippin's age here is the math I did to figure it out.  
**

**Frodo Baggins: Born TA 2968**

**Samwise Gamgee: Born TA 2980**

**Meriadoc Brandybuck: Born TA 2982**

**Peregrin Took: Born TA 2990**

**2990-2968=22**

**33-22=11**

**I came to this conclusion because we all know that Frodo is 33 years of age when he leaves the shire and well Pippin was born obviously quite some time after Frodo so there. If any one has any math to correct me just PM me please and thank-you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**~Legolas~**

We pass south along a shadow of an old aqueduct. Elora's breathing is even, she's asleep. "Do you know when she fell asleep?" Aragorn whispers from beside me.

"No, I now just noticed myself." I answer wondering how she can be comfortable when I have my quiver and bow on my back.

"She is unique in many ways, such as this one where she can get comfortable even when you have things on your back." Aragorn points out, as if he read my mind. "If she becomes too heavy I will gladly take her." Aragorn offers and I try to carefully bounce her to get a better grip on her.

"Legolas!" She whines as she wakes up then slides off my back. She takes my hand while trying to wake herself up.

"I did not mean to wake you melamin." I whisper and she yawns.

"That's okay, I shouldn't be sleeping anyway."

"The walls...of Moria." Gimli states as we all stop to look upon the cliff face.

"Come now!" Gandalf leads us over to wall and Gimli begins knocking on it with his axe, probably searching for a door.

"What are you doing Gimli?" Elora asks looking at him oddly.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed my lady." Gimli explains and Elora's face now wears a look of interest. Gimli continues to knock his axe against the wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters can not find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf calls back to us.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I ask rhetorically and see Elora's lips curl into a small smirk. Gimli grumbles but does not say anything.

We continue along the path until Gandalf stops between two tree and places his hand on the stone. "Now...let's see...Ithildin." Beneath his hand silver lines run and faintly on the ground. "It mirrors only starlight….and moonlight." Gandalf adds. The clouds move and the moonlight shines. The lines grow brighter outlining a door formed of two columns bent to an arch with a star in the center. "It reads, the doors of Durin-Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explains to the young hobbit.

"Legolas, give me your quiver." Elora says holding out her hand. I take my bow and quiver off handing them to her.

"Is something wrong?" I ask and she smiles. She sits down on a near by boulder. I follow her and watch her carefully take the arrows out of my quiver and place them in her lap. She turns my quiver upside down and water falls out.

"So many reasons I do not like snow, this being one of them." Elora states then puts the arrows back and hands my stuff back to me. "Were you not cold up there?" Elora asks and I sit beside her.

"No." I answer and she stares at me.

"You my friend are not normal." She states and I laugh. "Here." She hands me a cloak from her bag. "You're also a liar melamin." Elora points out and I sigh.

"There is no fooling you is there?" I ask rhetorically but she still shakes her head.

"Nope, I'm brighter than a firefly at midnight." Elora states confidently. Her eyes meet mine and when she smiles at me her eyes light up brighter than usual but in them a deep pain is hidden.

"It's a riddle." Frodo speaking up gets all of our attention. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks.

"Mellon." Gandalf answers before anyone else can. The doors begin to rumble and slowly swing open. I take Elora's hand, helping her up. I let go as we enter Moria.

A light shines up ahead, the source of the light being Gandalf's staff. "I do not like the feeling of this place." Elora whispers to me.

"Soon, Master elf and Lady Elora, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli states. "And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli adds in disbelief.

"Is your cousin the same Balin that was on the quest for Erebor?" Elora asks shocking me that she knows that story.

"Yes my lady the very same one." Gimli answers and she nods.

"The Battle of the Five Armies…" Elora mutters to herself then becomes silent.

"This is no mine! It is a tomb!" Boromir states and the light shows us corpses, rotted and broken all strewn all around.

"Oh! No! Noo!" Gimli wails.

I bend and pull and arrow from a near by corpse. "Goblins!" I toss the arrow aside and fit on of my own to my bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should have never come here!" Boromir states urgently. "Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir orders the hobbits.

"Elora, go with them." Aragorn orders and she nods stepping back once.

"Frodo!" Three voices shout.

"Strider!" Sam yells.

I turn to see some sort of beast pulling Frodo towards the water with it's tentacles. "Help!" Frodo yells.

"Get off of him! Strider!" Sam yells as he beats the tentacles that grip Frodo.

"Aragorn!" Merry yells. Elora puts her bow and arrow and heads over to help the hobbits pry Frodo away from the monster.

The monster releases Frodo and disappears under the water. Suddenly many tentacles come and slaps Elora and the hobbits away from Frodo. They grab him around the ankle and lift him into the air. Pulling out her bow and arrow Elora shoots at the tentacle but it does nothing.

"Frodo!" Merry yells. I run out with an arrow fitted to my bow. I fire the arrow at a tentacle that is wrapping itself over Frodo's face.

"Strider!" Frodo yells from the air.

"Yahh!" Aragorn and Boromir rush into the water and attack the beast. Frodo is flung wildly in the air then slowly lowered closer to water towards a maw lined with sharp teeth. Aragorn slices through the tentacle that holds Frodo, who lands in Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yells.

Grabbing her wrist Aragorn takes Elora into the mines. "Legolas!" Boromir shouts. A tentacle snakes after Boromir who runs into the mines with Frodo still in his arms.

"Into the caves!" Aragorn yells.

I aim then fire, hitting the beast in it's right eye. It recoils with a roar and I run into the mines. We all stare as the creature tears the gates apart causing rock to fall. Now there is definitely no going back.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf breaks the silence as he lights up his staff. The light shows our frightened and startled faces. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf adds and I feel a shaking hand grasp mine.

I look down at her and he seems calm but the shaking of her hand tells me otherwise. "Av-osto, melamin." I whisper as we follow Gandalf through the mines.

After a few minutes of silence and steady travel Elora begins to grow fidgety. "Something feels...wrong.." Elora whispers and I look around. The light only illuminates so much. "It feels like someone is following us." She adds.

"I believe we would have seen them in the cavern would we not?" I point out and she sighs.

"You may be right about that but what if they got here before us." Elora suggests and I consider this fact.

"Then they'll have to get through me to get you." I reply and in the little bit of light we have I see her cheeks turn pink. I smile knowing that I have the same effect on her as she does me.

We continue walking and a few minutes later we come upon a great cavern. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels.." Gandalf trails off and lowers his staff towards a pit. In the pit mithril shines up at us. Elora holds onto my arm leaning over carefully to get a better look. "..but in mithril." Gandalf finishes. Elora steps back and visibly shivers. She looks around carefully. She seems sure that someone is following us. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf explains and that brings back memories that I would rather not relive.

"Oh that was a kingly gift." Gimli states in awe.

"Yes! I never told him but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf continues. Elora turns around and looks at me with concern...don't tell me she knows what I'm feeling.

We come to a steep flight of stairs up the side of a cavern. We begin to climb them when Elora hands me a small piece of paper from her bag. I slip it into my belt planning to look at it later. "Pippin!" Merry exclaims and Elora turns to them. She heads over and takes Pippin's hand. With her other she takes Merry's and helps them the rest of the way up.

Once we get to the top of two flights of stairs we come to a crossroads. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf states and Elora takes the hobbits over to the open space and sits down.

I take out the piece of paper and open it. It's a drawing of a flower and in dark writing it reads;

_**Tauriel told me about the battle of the five armies. You are brave melamin, for going to the very place you lost your mother, do not regret those memories. Even bad memories are treasures that make you who you are, and I like the person you are Legolas. **_

_**With love, Elora. **_

I turn to her to see she is showing Merry and Pippin something. "Mellon nin, what is that?" Aragorn asks and I head over and sit beside him. "A note, from Elora." I answer as we both stare into the fire he and Boromir got going. "How strong is her intuition?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Very strong. She inherited it from her mother, she has the gift of foresight, inherited from her grandfather." Aragorn explains and I look over at her where she's resting against the wall.

"She told me she feels that someone is following us." I inform him and he nods. Yes they have been following us since we left Rivendell, Thalion. I am afraid he is jealous of you." Aragorn replies.

"Ah, the ugliness of that emotion." I state then look down at the ground. White legging plop down in front of me.

"Eggo, are you okay?" Elora asks. I look up at her the around at everybody else.

"Yes melamin, just thinking." I answer and she places her sketchbook in my lap.

"I'm finished. There are no more pages so you can look at it now." I open the first page and see a wonderful drawing of Rivendell. "It is the only way I can see my memories in full detail." Elora explains as I turn the next page to see Lord Elrond. After is Arwen and then Aragorn, then both of them together.

I examine each picture carefully spending about fifteen minutes on each. She has a wonderful memory and a excellent drawing ability. I reach the middle of the book and see a drawing of me. It seems I was looking at her with my armor on and an eyebrow raised. Other than that it appears we are in my father's library. In the background my father sits at a table with his head in his hand. I can't hold back the laughter, ada would sigh and roll his eyes everytime he saw us together knowing that we were more than likely arguing. I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out Elora and I are together? I smile while picturing the look on his face.

I continue to look through the book with the same smile.

When I am finished I turn to give it back to Elora but she's fast asleep beside me and beside her is Pippin. I take her cloak and put it over both of them. "What do you think of her drawings?" Aragorn whispers.

"They are very detailed. When looking at them you can feel the emotion she had while drawing them. When I saw the picture of me in the background my father had his head in his hand. Whenever he saw us together he turned the other way, probably not wanting to listen to our childish bickering. I can't help but wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out that we are together." I answer a smile finding my face.

Aragorn laughs quietly. "I can imagine that he will be shocked beyond words! Even I was mellon nin." Aragorn confesses and looks around at our group.

"You have and amazing daughter, she has made friends with everyone here. It seems almost instant that she is liked by everyone she meets." I state and Aragorn smiles.

"That is what Lord Elrond predicted. He told us our child was going to be special. We at first thought it was the world changing kind of special but it was a relief when we find out that she was special in the kind of way that just means that people love her the minute they have conversation with her, although I think you and her are an exception." Aragorn explains and I laugh.

"I do believe Legolas started it." Elora whispers sleepily from beside me.

"Did not." I reply while fiddling with an arrow.

"You're scary when you do that Legolas. Play with an arrow while talking and staring at it, you look like you're ready to kill something..or someone." Elora points out and I look up at her.

"Anything that resembles an Orc.." I state and she laughs quietly. Elora tries to sit up but stops.

"I see I have a hobbit attached to me." Elora lays back down and I cover her back up.

"Sleep Legolas. I will keep watch." Aragorn states and I lay down beside Elora.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"_Why?" I ask to the wind not expecting a reply. _

"_Lellig, do not fret, you two will work it out. You always do." Ada says from behind me. _

"_Ada, I crossed the line, I hurt him so bad how can he forgive for the things I said to him?" I ask tears streaming down my cheeks. _

"_Elora, in life there is always a time where you will hurt the ones you love by accident, it what helps you grow closer together." Ada says and I sigh. _

"_Apologizing does not mean that the other person is right, it means you value the relationship more than your pride." I state and Ada pats my head. He steps back and I head down to find Legolas. _

_I make it into the hall. I look up from my feet and gasp at the sight in front of me. "Legolas!" I call out and Thalion's laugh sounds out through the room. Thalion has him in a choke hold. _

"_Let him go!" I shout and Legolas looks at me with pleading blue eyes. _

"_Run." He chokes out and I look to see across his left hip his silver tunic is stained red. _

I sit up breathing heavy. "Elora?" Ada asks and I turn to him then look down at Legolas. I turn away and stare at nothing.

"Thalion. He's planning to kill Legolas." I shake my head in despair as tears drip off my face into the dirt.

"Well he can't touch me." Legolas whispers, wrapping his arms around me.

"That's not what that nightmare showed me." I argue and he sighs and kisses my temple.

"Elora, where were we?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I don't know, I didn't recognize the place. The dream started out with me talking to Ada, we had gotten into a fight. I don't know what I said but judging by what I was saying to ada they were pretty horrible things. Uh...oh in the background there was a tree, it had blossoming white flowers on it…"

"Minas Tirith in Gondor." Ada states and I nod.

"I went down to apologize to you and when I looked up from the floor Thalion had you in a choke hold. Th-There was a cut, across your hip," I turn and run my finger along the exact spot, "you looked so scared. I yelled at Thalion to let you go but he only laughed. You told me to run and then I woke up." I bury my face into his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "They look on your face, I wanted to do something but didn't know what.." I trail off as a sob shakes my shoulders.

"Melamin, do not worry about me." Legolas lifts my chin my his finger. He wipes away my tears. "Don't cry melamin, he can't come between us, I would never allow that to happen, I promise." He says, sincerity in his blue eyes.

I look up and the tears seem to disappear. "Are you guys going to kiss or what?" Merry teases and I blush. Legolas's cheeks also turn pink. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"The great prince of Mirkwood is blushing because he was asked to kiss his love." Ada teases and Legolas's ears turn red. In a burst of confidence I pull his head down and kiss him. My first kiss. His arms hold me tight against his body.

He breaks this kiss slowly and I stare up into beautiful dark blue eyes. "Thank-you. That was the first time I kissed someone." I confess and he nods.

"Mine as well." He confesses and my eyes widen.

"No way…." I trail off as my entire face turns red. "Well then I'm honoured." I add and he kisses my forehead.

"I was waiting for the one who truly stole had a hold on my heart and you wormed your way past my defenses." Legolas says causing the blush to stay on my face longer than I wish.

"Aragorn, it looks like your daughter and best friend are ones for PDAs!" Frodo teases and I toss him a playful glare.

"PDAs huh?" I ask deviously and lick my lips. "Just you wait hobbit." I tease and everyone laughs.

Time passes and we have all quieted down. I glance at Legolas and catch him staring. I raise an eyebrow as he looks away with a blush. "You my elven prince should have thought about you are getting yourself into when you chose me." I state and he turns back to me.

"I am afraid that it was a little thing called my heart that chose you melamin."

"Ah, well maybe it should have given you a warning; I have a smart mouth." I reply and he chuckles.

"I won't say you didn't warn me." I smile at him and then stare into the blue eyes that have become my safe harbour. I see for the first time the love for me in them. Never has anyone looked at me with such love. I have seen the love ada has for me in his eyes but the love of a lover I have never seen in a person's eyes when they look at me.

If I could I would stay like that forever, but everything must come to an end eventually. "Ah! It is that way!" Gandalf states and so we all get up gathering our things.

"He's remembered!" Merry states happily.

"No but the air smells less foul down there." I facepalm and sigh deciding to follow Gandalf. "When in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf advices and I see where that could work in some cases.

The walk is silent but every now and again Legolas will slip his arm around my waist or kiss the top of my head. He may be an elf but I am sure he has hormones like every other male being in the world, he just knows how to control them I guess.

"Let me risk a little more light." The light from Gandalf's staff illuminates an open cavern. Broken columns lay about and "Behold the great realm and city of dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam states and I nod my head in silent agreement.

We continue forward and I can't help but look all around me like a curious child. "Haugh!" Gimli catches my attention as he runs off into a chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf calls out after the dwarf.

We all go after him into the chamber which only has a beam of moonlight as light. There are bodies and weapons strewn about. Gimli kneels in front of what appears to be a tomb. "No, no, no, no!" Gimli cries and my heart grieves for him. Boromir heads over and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then, it is as I feared." Gandalf says and Gimli wails.

Gandalf hands his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and a large beat up book from the hands of a dwarf corpse. "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi." Gimli chants softly. I keep close to Legolas, I wouldn't be able to leave his side if I could, he has a death grip on my hand.

"We must move on, we can not linger." Legolas says to Ada in a low voice.

"They have the bridge...and the second hall." Gandalf reads from the book. Gimli stops sobbing. "Drums... drums.. in the deep." He pauses for minutes to turn the page. "We can not get out . A shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out," Gandalf looks up in uncomfortable silence, I shift to my other foot. My hand has gone numb in Legolas's, "they are coming!" Gandalf finishes. The uncomfortable silence is disturbed by resounding crashes and my yelp. I cling to Legolas's arm. Gandalf turns and Pippin is standing there with a guilty look on his face. He winces at every crash.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf scolds angrily. He pulls his staff and hat back from the young hobbit.

"That was mean." I whisper, hoping that only Legolas heard me.

Drums are heard in the deep and I freeze in fear. Gandalf turns towards the entrance. "Frodo!" Sam exclaims. Frodo pulls out his sword from it's sheath, it's glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaims and my heart is pounding in my chest out of fear. Boromir rushes to the door to check it out. Two arrows hit the door, one inches from Boromir's face.

"Get back! You stay behind Gandalf!" Ada pushes the hobbits and myself behind Gandalf.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir tells us in sarcastic relief.

Quickly Legolas tosses weapons to Boromir and ada to blockade the door. I draw an arrow and swiftly fit in to my bow, stepping out beside Gandalf. Gandalf tosses away his hat and draws his sword. Behind me I hear the hobbits draw their weapons.

Gimli leaps on top of Balin's tomb with his axe at the ready. "Argh! Let them come! There is still one dwarf yet in Moria who stills draws breath!" Gimli states, ready for a fight.

Creatures begin to break down the door, weapons crashing through the old wood. Legolas shoots and a shriek sounds. I let an arrow fly the same time ada does, another shriek cries out. The beasts finally break through and the battle begins. With quick reflexes I put away my bow and draw my sword.

I slice through orc after orc. I pause when Sam looks up. I step back knowing what's about to come crashing through those doors. The troll smashes through them, sending debris flying as as orcs. An arrow, probably Legolas's, pierces the troll's shoulder. It lets out a cry and claps a hand to the wound. I look and see Sam frozen in fear. "Samwise!" I shout as the troll swings it's mace down at him. Sam dives between the trolls legs and I jump out of the way of the swinging chains.

I trip over a slab of stone and fall right onto my butt. I look up and an Orc charges me. I swing my sword and it's head flies off. "Ha! filth!" I state victoriously. I get up and see Sam is cornered but then I see Ada and Boromir pulling on the chains of the troll. I swing my sword back and it sticks into an orc. I pull my sword out and push the orc down with a gentle tap from my foot.

I turn as I hear a groan come from someone. Boromir! An orc stands above him ready to strike. I try to fight my way over but a sharp pain erupts in my ankle. I turn and see a deep cut from an orc's arrow. I lift swing my sword and off its head comes. Three orcs behind him stare in shock then charge me. I try fighting them off. From beside me one falls and I see Sam with a frying pan in hand. I stare blankly as he hits the others. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam state and I burst out laughing despite how inappropiate a time it is.

"Thank-you Sam." I push my sword into the chest of an orc that tries to get up. I look around for the other hobbits. I see the troll swinging his mace at them. My anger spikes and I furiously fight my way over to them.

"Frodo!" Ada yells. I see Merry and Pippin have escaped the troll but it follows Frodo's every move.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo calls out and ada fights his way to the hobbit.

The troll corners Frodo and raises it's mace. As it is about to swing ada drops down into the recess… my attention is turned to myself when I feel a stinging pain in my right hip. I look down and the edge of a sword is red with my blood. I push my sword into the orc's neck. The sword drops and I put my hand to the wound.

I look and see ada on the floor. I fight the orcs that charge me but then see Frodo run. The troll steps in his path and shoves a spear into his chest. "Frodo!" I scream.

"Yahh!" I look to see Merry and Pippin jump onto the troll and mercilessly stab it. I still stare in shock not sure if my eyes believe what they just witnessed.

I shake myself out of the shock and fight to get to Frodo. I look and see Ada, Boromir, and Gandalf doing the same. The troll madly grabs at it's head. It grabs Merry and throws him about then to the ground. I easily reach Merry and make sure he's alright. I help him up and stare as Gandalf and Gimli stab at the troll's legs. Pippin is still on top of the troll.

The troll opens it's mouth and Legolas shoots an arrow into it. The troll grabs at its mouth as it stares upward. With a long pai filled moan the troll falls to the ground. I run and catch Pippin in my arms. "You are a brave young hobbit." I state and then we head over to Frodo.

"Oh no!" Ada kneels beside Frodo. He rolls him over and he groans gasping for breath. I let out a relieved sigh.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaims happily.

"I'm alright! I'm not hurt." Frodo states and I smile.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Ada points out in astonishment.

"I think there is more to this hobbit that meets the eye." Gandalf states. Frodo unbuttons his shirt and underneath is a shirt of mithril rings.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli states approvingly and lean against the closest person to me, Merry.

"Legolas! Aragorn!" He calls and they turn to me. They rush over once they see the blood.

"Lellig!" Ada picks me up and then sets me down on a slab of stone. I hear a ripping sound.

"Here Aragorn." I look and see that Legolas ripped the bottom of his tunic. Ada wraps it around the wound and ties it.

"That will have to do for now." He states about to pick me up but I shake my head. I lift up my ankle and tear the bottom of my cloak. I bandage that cut then stand up.

"Good as new….almost." I smile despite the situation. More orcs are heard in the distance.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf says urgently and so we follow him out of the chamber with haste.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

We run with haste out into a hall of pillars closely pursued by an army of orcs. Other orcs come up from the floor or crawl like spiders down from the ceiling. Vile creatures. The orcs surround us and we draw our weapons standing in a circle. My side and ankle burn. I can feel the bandages become soaked with blood. I also feel faint but I have to fight until we get out of these cursed mines.

The orcs snarl and at us. Gimli lets out a yell. A thunderous rumble comes from the end of the hall. I turn to see a fiery light at the end of it. The orcs flee in all directions and Gimli laughs. I move closer to Legolas in fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks Gandalf. The wizard does not voice an answer. The rumble is heard again.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." I

Grandfather once told me that elves fear nothing more than a Balrog. I had asked him about it because I saw an image of one in a book. The balrog growls, remaining hidden behind the corner of the wall, throwing fiery light onto the pillars. I look up at Legolas and his eyes show fear.

"This foe is beyond any of you! Run!" Gandalf yells and we all take off without hesitation. We run into a small doorway that Gandalf shepherds is through. "Quickly!" Gandalf urges.

We enter a passageway and run down a flight of stairs. Boromir almost falls off as the stairs end, missing a segment. Legolas pulls him back. I look back at the others, Ada and Gandalf are speaking. The balrog roars again and we continue down the stairs.

There is a large gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps across. "Gandalf!" He calls. Gandalf leaps over. I take a step back then quickly leap across. As I land intense pain shoots up my left leg and right side. The cuts must be worse than I originally thought. I groan and Legolas gives me a concerned look. Arrows whistle past our head. I draw my bow and an arrow. I shoot up towards where I see orcs. Legolas does the same.

I look back on the others when I hear Gimli yell, "Not the beard!" Legolas pulls him by it anyway. Back on the other side ada and Frodo remain. Some of the stairs crumbles away. Ada pushes Frodo in front of him. "Hang on! Lean forward!"

"Come on!" Legolas urges them. The stairs fall against this side, ada and Frodo make it to safety.

We all take off running, Gandalf leads us. Behind us a fiery wall whirls. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouts and we run as fast as we can. We make it across. "You can not pass!" Gandalf yells. I turn to see him face to face with the balrog. Pain causes me to clap my hand against the wound on my side.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the fire of Anor…. the dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf shouts and I watch in fear. I feel a hand cover mine that rests on the wound.

The balrog strikes down but Gandalf parries the blow with his staff and sword. The balrog's sword shatters. The monster roars at Gandalf. I want to tear my eyes away afraid of what I will see but I remain staring. "Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf yells.

The balrog brandishes a flaming whip and I gasp my free hand covering my mouth. Gandalf raises his sword and staff into the air. "You. Shall not. Pass!" Gandalf brings his sword down, his staff hitting the bridge. The balrog steps onto the bridge which collapses under its foot. The demon falls into the dark abyss. Gandalf turns to come join us. Before my eyes the flaming whip comes up from the darkness and wraps around his ankle. It pulls him down, he clings to the edge of the bridge.

"No, no!" Boromir yells.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cries out.

"Fly you fools." With those last words, Gandalf let's go of the bridge.

"No!" I scream and collapse to my knees as tears slide down my face.

"No!" I hear Frodo yell.

Legolas grabs me and heads out of the cavern. "Aragorn!" I hear Boromir yell. I stare at the ground for a moment then turn my face into Legolas's chest and sob.

I look up and see shock and disbelief on Legolas's face. I look around and see Merry and Pippin a little ways away. I see Sam crying and Frodo a little ways away. I curl my fingers into Legolas's tunic as another wave of tears causes my shoulders to shake with a sob.

"Legolas, get them up." Ada orders and I turn a cold stare on him, he doesn't see it. Legolas puts me down.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir argues and I sit on the ground due to the pain in my ankle and side.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Ada points out and I try to get myself up but almost fall back down. A strong hand steadies me. I look and see ada's face. 'On my back." He orders and I comply.

"On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" I lift my head to see Frodo with a tear stained face.

We continue on and I fight to keep conscious. My body shakes and ada keeps passing me his canteen. "Legolas, I need you to take her." Legolas runs over and I slide onto his back. I watch ada run up onto a rock.

Legolas takes me over to the river where he sets me down and removes the bandages. I wince when he puts a cold, wet. piece of cloth against the cut. "Try to hold still." He says softly and cleans the cut. He cleans the one on my ankle as well, which is not that bad.

"How are the cuts?" Ada asks kneeling beside me.

"The one on her ankle is just a scratch and should stop bleeding soon. The one on her side needs healers treatment." Legolas answers then rips some more of his tunic and bandages the cuts again.

"If you keep doing that you won't have a tunic left." I state and he smiles.

"If it means keeping you healthy then I would go shirtless." He states and I feign thoughtfulness.

"I could live with that." I tease and all three of us laugh. The grief is still raw but laughing helps curb it a little.

I climb back onto Legolas's back. Ada doesn't trust my strength yet.

Even though Legolas (and the others) jogs across grassy plains I'm not bounced that much. We stop under the leaves of a forest of tall trees. "I want to stretch my legs." I state and Legolas cautiously let's me down. I use him for support just in case I feel dizzy but my legs need to be stretched.

Ada takes my arm and helps me up onto his back. I think they have an unspoken agreement to take turns taking care of me. "Stay close young hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and were never seen again." Gimli says and I laugh to myself.

"Mister Frodo?" I hear Sam ask. I decided to keep my mind busy by listening to their conversation.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli states confidently and then arrows are pointed at us. "Oh.." Gimli mutters.

I slowly turn back to see Legolas with his own bow at the ready. In front of us a tall golden haired elf approaches. "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him the dark." The ellon states coldly. I hear Gimli growl behind me. "Follow me." With that the ellon turns and we obviously follow.

"That was mean." Mutter and the ellon looks back over his shoulder, indicating he heard what I said.

"Lellig, this world has come to a time where coldness and being mean are essential to survival, you can't be too careful in these times." Ada says and I grumble.

"Still. I get that elves and dwarves don't necessarily get along and that the dark lord and many other vile things threaten the peace but wouldn't things be much easier if people remembered at least a little bit of kindness?" I ask innocently.

"Ah aier, you see only the beauty in this world. You do have a point though, I do believe that kindness would help keep darkness at bay." Ada answers and my thoughts turn to that.

"Why do elves and dwarves not get along?" I ask while we still follow the ellon.

"You are full of questions today Elora." Ada laughs and I frown not seeing what's so funny. "I do believe though that King Thranduil would be best to answer that question." Ada continue and I sigh. Yes I am in a childish mood right now, but that is to try to deal with the grief. As I was taught, everybody has their own way of grieving and mine is acting like a child and wanting to be babied.

I must have been dozing because when I look up we have stopped on a platform. Ada gently sets me down. I keep close to him. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." The ellon greets Legolas.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." Legolas replies. The ellon, Haldir, move his gaze to ada and I.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." Haldir states then looks at me. I inch behind ada.

"Haldir. Lellig, Elora." Ada introduces me and I put my hand over my heart and bow in greeting. Haldir returns the greeting and a smile finds my face.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli speaks up, calling Haldir's attention to him.

"We have not had _dealings _with dwarves since the dark days." Haldir explains, flatly, if not a little coldly.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" My eyes widen in shock. Ada grabs his arm, bending to his height.

"That was not so courteous." He whispers sternly to our dwarf companion. I watch Haldir's gaze shirt to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you!" He turns back to ada. "You may go no further!" Haldir states and I am somewhat appalled. He begins to walk away.

"If it changes your decision in anyway I am also daughter of Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Lady Galadriel's granddaughter." I state and Haldir turns quickly on his heel.

"It is the truth." Ada states as Haldir looks at him in shock. Haldir walks away and ada follows. I sit on the ground less than happy. I look at the cut on my side, it needs to be rebandaged again. I pull my cloak out from behind me and rip a piece off. I'm about to take the soaked bandage off when I hear ada arguing loudly with Haldir.

I sigh and curse every evil being and person to ever exist. Damn them all to hell. I get up and stuff the torn cloth into my bag. I catch Legolas's gaze, he looks worried. Haldir comes back over to us, looking less than happy. "You will follow me."

I still frown in spite of the turn of events. "You are not happy melamin." Legolas observes and I shake my head.

"No. I'm sore, I'm in pain, I'm sad, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm fed up with people." I answer sourly.

"My that's a long list my lady." Haldir states and I glare at him. He gives me an apologetic look and continues leading us.

"Elora, you have no reason to be cold to Haldir." Legolas point out and I turn my icy glare on him

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured Thranduilion." I reply hotly.

"I'm not lecturing you!" Legolas argues

"Just don't talk to me!"

"You have no reason to be mad at me! I'm going to talk to you until you calm down." Legolas replies.

"N..

"Enough!" Ada yells and we both shut-up. A smile cracks my face and I begin laughing hysterically. Legolas joins in soon after. I tear up I'm laughing so hard. "You two are something else." Ada states shaking his head.

"Remind you of the first day we met?" I ask Legolas with a smile on my face. "I am sorry melamin." I apologize and Legolas takes my hand.

"The minute you started laughing was apology enough for me." I smile then look up to see Haldir glancing at us curiously. We have stopped. We look over a vast glade of trees. My breath catches in my throat at the sight.

The sight before my eyes becomes less appealing when the feeling of being followed takes over. I turn and look over the caravan of elves that follow us. "Elora?" Ada asks and I give him a look of fear and suspicion. "He will not get past Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel without having his true intentions seen." Ada says trying to reassure me.

"Thalion?" Legolas asks as I take his hand again. I nod and can't help but look over my shoulder one more time. The pain in my side seems to distract me. After about half an hour of walking I have to climb onto Legolas's back or else I'll pass out.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Elven... I AM SORRY! I had to! I felt like being punny... In my defense it was literally 2 in the morning when I wrote this... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I look around in awe and wonder. The paeth we take now is a winding one among, tall, vast trees. "Long have I only dreamed of seeing Lothlorien." Legolas says and I press my nose against the back of his head.

"It's very beautiful. I could live here." I state and he moves his head slightly. "But my home is where my heart is." I state happily.

"And that is?" Legolas's asks and I narrow my eyes.

"You just want to hear me say it, you clever cunning prince. It's with you." I state and he laughs. Ada laughs behind us.

"Maybe my own heart should have warned me that is picked someone with just a smart a mouth as I." I state and again ada and Legolas laugh.

It is silent for a little bit and I feel tired...it's close to nightfall. "Legolas?" I ask as he sways a bit. "Give me to ada." I order softly and then slowly slide of Legolas's back. Ada comes up and I climb onto his.

"I can still carry you." Legolas says and I look at him doubtfully.

"Not. Don't try to pull that with me Legolas, it's been a long hard day." I state and he smiles at me. "I'm not a burden to you ada, am I?" I question and he pats my hand.

"Of course you're not." He answers and I put my chin on his shoulder. "How is your side?"

"Numb." I answer and he tenses. I know that's not good. "My ankle is itchy." I add and he nods.

"Good. It's healing."

The group falls back into silence. I start to think about the longing inside. I wish ada and nana had raised me… My mood falls as I think about this. I push away tears that threaten to fall. I turn my head away from eyes that may catch my eyes that tear up. "Elora?" Ada asks and I try to not sob but one escapes my mouth. Ada stops and puts me down and pulls me close to him. The entire group has stopped anyway.

I stop my crying and wipe my face. I turn to see a couple who appear to glowing, hand in hand. I remain at ada's side. My right side faces the Lord and Lady. I chose to remain as hidden as possible. The Lord and Lady stop and ada raises his hand to his heart and bows his head. I follow suit, that is the only time I move even little bit from ada's side.

"The enemy knows you have entered here, what hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet then there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: a balrog of Morgorth. for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explains and the raw grief aches in my chest.

"Needless, were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin, for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Lady Galadriel says and her gaze shifts to each member of the fellowship. I look down at the ground, my emotions have exhausted me.

"What now becomes…."

"Dear child." Lady Galadriel's voice in my head drowns out Lord Celeborn. "Do not fret. Your mother and father love you very much, you are in their thoughts day and night. Even when you were not in Middle-Earth thoughts her daughter consumed my granddaughter's mind. They to wish they could have seen you grow up and they still can. You have a very big heart and you innocence is what keeps the child inside you alive, that in itself allows your parents to see you grow into a strong woman which you already are." I meet Lady Galadriel's eyes as tears spring into mine. With my eyes I tell Lady Galadriel that I wish to speak with privately later.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. Aragorn, bring Elora, we will see to her wounds." I look to Legolas wishing for him to come. A gentle laugh sounds through the rustling leaves. "If the young princess wishes her love may accompany us." Lady Galadriel says and my cheeks turn pink. Legolas smiles and comes over. He offers his back but I shake my head wanting to walk.

"I must say, you have grown into an exceptional young woman." Lord Celeborn compliments me and I blush.

"Thank-you my lord."

"Ah dear child, we are your great grandparents you have our permission to call us what you wish." Lady Galadriel states and I look up and smile.

"Okay, I just going to call you grandmother and grandfather." I announce and get a smile from both of them.

"And what of Lord Elrond?" Legolas asks and I continue to smile.

"I call him grandpa." I answer matter-of-factly. I stop when the cut burns. Ada picks me up and I rest my head on his shoulder.

A soft bed appears under my back. "It seems the blade she was cut with was put through poison before it was used. Do not worry, you have done an excellent job cleaning it which removed some of the poison." Grandfather explains and I look at Legolas.

"It was Legolas who cleaned it." I state and he smiles at me.

"Well this is going to be cold." Grandfather states and puts a slave on the cut. Bandages are brought and her properly bandages. "Also the bandaging was done excellently but of course you have your father who was raised in Rivendell and Prince Legolas who was probably taught by his father."

Legolas's nod's in confirmation. "Thranduil tells us that his son and Lord Elrond's niece bicker constantly, my will the woodland king be shocked that these two are courting." Lady Galadriel laughs merrily. I slowly stand up.

"Thank-you! It feels a lot better now!" I hug them both and they exchange the gesture. "I'm going to go be with Merry and Pippin!" I exclaim and head out happily.

**~Aragorn~**

I watch Elora leave and smile seeing how happy she is. "She is amazing. Even in this time she remains smiling...even after losing Gandalf." Legolas states.

"Did Lord Elrond not predict that she would be a special one?" Lord Celeborn asks rhetorically.

"I think I will go with her. Once she wishes to sleep I will sleep as well." Legolas leaves respectfully and I smile.

"Their love is a powerful one Aragorn." Lord Celeborn says and I turn as the tone in his voice held seriousness.

"You seem..concerned my lord." I point out and he nods Lady Galadriel looks out where they exited.

"Yes, a love that powerful is capable of many things. It has been long since my eyes have seen a love so strong. The last love that was so powerful between two people was between King Thranduil and his beloved. They were connected in ways that no two lovers have ever been. To put into perspective how strong this love was King Thranduil could sense a day before it happened that his wife was going to pass." Lady Galadriel explains.

"That is why Thranduil has never told Legolas the story of his mother, it is too much pain for the great King, but his love for his wife passed to his son." Lord Celeborn explains sadly.

"If what you say is true than I fear for Legolas. Elora has inherited her grandfather's gift of foresight, she has had two nightmares now of Legolas dying. One by the hands of an ellon Thalion, she senses that he is following us. I trust my daughter's intuition is strong, something she has inherited from her mother." I explain and receive a nod from both the Lord and Lady.

"She is very right. I sensed another ill presence near your group." Lord Celeborn replies and I look down for a moment.

"If I can not protect from pain what kind of a father does that make me?" I ask myself.

"Aragorn, do you not see the way she looks at you? Your daughter thinks the world of you. You have also failed to notice that she has inherited her father's quick mind and good judgment." Lady Galadriel replies and I sigh. "You may not be able to keep the premonitions away but you can prevent them from happening. Nothing is set in stone, protecting your best friend is also protecting your daughter." She adds reassuringly.

"Do not forget, Aragorn, that they can also protect each other once they realize the power of their love. The can sense when the other is in danger a week before it happens. They know when it will happen, and with the gift of Elora's foresight maybe even what the danger is." Lord Celeborn points out and a bit of the weight leaves my shoulders. "About this Thalion."

"Ah, he was a good friend of Arwen's but attacked Elora the night before our departure. He lusts for her and wants to her his and Legolas stops him from doing that, he is following us, looking for a chance to take Legolas's life. Elora has seen that a chance for him to do that will arise in Minas Tirith after…" I trail off and look up. "I think we must ask Elora for more details of this premonition." I state and they nod. We head off to find her.

I find the fellowship and Elora is describing something to Pippin. She looks up and smiles. "Ada! I was just talking about the ring you wear!" She jumps up and comes over and hugs me.

"Elora we need to talk about the Minas Tirith nightmare." The look on her face darkens at the mention of it.

"What about it?" She asks coldly.

"Was the setting peaceful?" I ask and she looks up shocked. "I know you don't want to remember it but please, just this once." I ask and she sighs.

"Well I don't remember the setting beyond the courtyard and the hall but I do remember that on the roof while talking to you I didn't just feel upset about the fight with Legolas but I also felt a sense of dread and worry. If you're asking if there was war going on then yes but this war had nothing to do with the ring. My prediction contradicts grandpa's." She looks away and then back at the fellowship, mainly Legolas. "He told me, in a dream, that you and I would not be returning from this war just when I was sleeping on Legolas's back, before we entered Moria. I do not believe..or rather will not believe it." Elora states and then sighs. "Ada. something is about to happen to Legolas. At least about a month from now."

"Do you know what?" Lord Celeborn asks and she nods.

"An arrow, to his right side, it'll hit him under a weak spot in his armour." Elora answers and shakes her head. "Thalion should be locked up...for good." Elora states and looks up at me. "You be careful….and stay away from cliffs..and wargs and orcs." She states and then sighs.

"The future I see is almost lost but that does not mean it can't happen, it can if you believe it will, if you lose hope and love then not only is that future lost but so is this world. No one can live without love or hope. Hope is what brought Legolas and I together and love will keep us together, hope and love is what will win this war, not arrows or swords. If we love each other and believe in each other nothing can stop us, it is that easy. People mistake strength as a physical trait but I think being strong means that you remain true to those you trust and love even if things get really really hard." Elora explains and then Legolas smiles and waves her over. Elora smiles and holds up a finger. "So we're gonna see nana again and I'm going to marry Legolas after all of this is said and done." With a confident smile she goes over to Legolas. He plants a kiss on her lips then says something that makes her laugh.

"My! You have a very wise daughter Aragorn." Lady Galadriel points out happily.

"Would you believe that I have nothing to do with that?" I ask rhetorically.

"I think you do, not directly but you gain wisdom not from knowledge but from experience."

"Yes, but what she has been through in the other world to make her that wise, I can't imagine. I know the people who raised her she ran from when she was all but ten years old." I explain and then look at Elora. "Though you could never tell, she is always smiling I have all but seen her cry twice. I fear there will be more tears down the road. Someone so innocent, someone who only sees the beauty in the world, seeing what horrors there are, I fear it'll break her." I confess and Lady Galadriel places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I do not believe that will be her fate. A heart that is full of beauty and love shall never grow cold, but rather help cold hearts grow warm." Lady Galadriel states and I watch as Legolas lays down with Elora. I see his lips moving, he is singing her to sleep. "Look at the fellowship, all who travel with you love her in way or another, trust in that. I bid you a peaceful night Aragorn. Remember, this quest is not only to rid this world of the great darkness that threatens our peace but for each of you to find out who you are." Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn take their leave.

I head over to the fellowship, everyone is laying down to sleep. Boromir remains awake. "Take some rest. These borders are well protected."

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir says sadly. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" Boromir asks.

"I have seen the White City, long ago." I answer.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir says hopefully.

I smile slightly the look away at Elora. "If you want to see hope, Boromir, just look into the young eyes of my daughter. She believes that if we stay true to each other that we can all make it through this together, she believes that staying true to those that you trust and love is true strength. That is what she believes will win the oncoming war." I tell Boromir and his gaze shifts to Elora who lies peacefully in Legolas's arms.

"If she has hope then I do believe that we all shall come to see the peace renewed. An example of a strong heart lies with Elora. You have a very special child Aragorn. I shall bid you goodnight." Boromir pats my shoulder then gets up and heads to an empty bed.

I will not sleep this night as the words from Elora consume my mind. Her words have awoken a new hope in this old heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Elora." I open my eyes and Legolas in sitting on his heels in front of me. "Time to wake up." I sit up and stretch. "Here, let's check that cut." I turn my right side to him, there is a hole in my tunic. I lift it to let him remove the bandages. "It looks better than it did yesterday." He applies some slave to it, again it's cold. He wraps the bandages and I pull my tunic down.

"Elora, Lady Galadriel had a new tunic for you and Legolas made with haste." Ada hands me mine. I look and see that Legolas is already wearing his.

"I could help." Legolas offers and I raise an eyebrow.

"In your dreams Prince." I tease and ada laughs. I get up and head into a tent. I strip off the old one and look over my bare skin. My eyes widen when I see a giant bruise on the left side of my ribcage, I didn't even feel it. "Are you okay Elora?" Legolas asks and I pull the tent flap back to show them the giant bruise.

"I don't know how I got this." I state as their eyes widen. "I doesn't hurt." I poke it to prove my point.

"That's because it's not a bruise." Lady Galadriel says as she comes into our camp. "Here drink this." She hands me a canteen and I do. It tastes bitter. I stick out my tongue.

"Bleh! That is bitter! I hate medicine. Anyway, what is this mark if not a bruise?" I ask and Lady Galadriel sighs.

"It is black magic, it is a tracking mark that binds you to whoever put it on you."

"Thalion." Ada, Legolas, and I state at once. I see Boromir coming and duck behind the flap of the tent and put a bra on. Ada comes in soon after and the mark slowly starts to disappear.

"This won't faze him ada but at least it gets the disgusting mark off my body." I start blushing when I realize that Legolas saw my bare chest. Ada laughs at my expression while pulling the tunic over my head. "Oh the embarrassment." I mutter and ada laughs more. I am fine with ada because...well..he's my father but Legolas….oh boy!

I exit the tent and even Legolas is as red as an apple. "Like what you saw?" I tease and his face gets darker. I laugh and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back.

"If you desire an answer I will say yes." It's my turn to turn red.

"Oh.." I all that manages to slip past my lips.

"Okay you two, let's get going." Ada says with a light tone. I take Legolas's hand and we follow ada to where the rest of the fellowship waits.

Along the shore cloaks are fasted to us with green, silver veined leaf brooches. I pull mine out and examine it. I release it and look up at great grandfather who stands before me. His gaze then lifts to the entire fellowship. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

I turn to see boats behind us. Legolas begins to help load packages onto them. I watch as he holds up a thin piece of Lembas to Merry and Pippin. "Lembas! Elvish way-bread. One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He explains to the young hobbits. He then leaves the boat, snacking on the way-bread. I laugh.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asks Pippin as I go up to the boat.

"Four." Pippin answers the burps. My eyes widen and I laugh.

"My friend, you will not need to eat for at least a good day and a half now!" I state with a laugh. "Four! Never underestimate the capacity of a hobbit's stomach is the lesson here." I state happily.

I leave their boat to climb into the one I will be in with Legolas and Gimli. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." As great grandfather speaks we all climb into the boats.

I am about to step in when hands go under my arms and lift me in. I look behind me and Legolas smiles. "I do not need that much care melamin but thank-you I appreciate it." I say and he kisses my forehead then helps Gimli in.

Soon ada joins us and we set off down the river. I pull out the necklace from Lady Galadriel. The pendant is like nana's evenstar, which ada wears, but it is made from a blue gem.

"_I give to you, daughter of Arwen Evenstar and Aragorn, heir of Isildur, a necklace that holds the hope and love of your heart, remember it when there seems to be nothing left but sorrow and hate." _

I put it around my neck and tuck it beneath my tunic. Lord Celeborn had put a new sketchbook in bag, in secret before we left. I opened it and there was a note.

_**Dear child, you have a talent that works well with your gift of foresight. Use this sketchbook to draw them, even if they are sorrowful. Do keep in mind though, nothing is set in stone young one. The future changes with the choices that are made. The first page is for your own free use, draw what your heart desires.**_

I pull my bag up into my lap and then look across the river at ada. My face falls as well as my mood. I do not know how I came to know this but nana is taking the ship to Valinor. I fight back the tears and clench my fists and jaw. I hang my head in hopes to conceal my emotions. It's not fair! I just found my mother and I am to never see her again. I know what my heart desires.

I do not know how much time passes but it is almost nightfall and we have stopped to rest on a small island. With the remaining light I draw without stopping. It is dark when I but my quill down. The final picture is Ada, nana, Legolas, and I..smiling together. I close it and put it back in my bag. I curl up wrapping my cloak around me.

"Melamin, you have not said a word. What is wrong?" Legolas asks and I know I can not lie to him, he would know. If I talk about it I will cry but grandpa did tell me that there is strength in crying.

"Nana is sailing to Valinor." I turn and bury my face into his chest. The tears win and I cry. My chest aches and my throat is tight. I have never felt this kind of pain before.

"Don't ever leave me." I choke out past the tightness is my throat.

"Never. I won't ever let you go." Legolas whispers lovingly and holds me tightly.

The morning comes and my mood remains the same, not even that warm light of the sun changes it. We sail along the river once again. I hold myself pushing down my emotions. I do not know if I am overreacting about this but I don't care. It feels as if I am losing my mother.

"My lady?" Gimli asks and I fight back my emotions and turn to him.

"Yes Gimli?" I ask and he holds out a piece of Lembas. I take it a force a smile on my face. "Thank-you." I take a bite and continue eating the bread. I get a feeling that Legolas saw that and saw right through my little act.

I look up when I see great vast statues of two men with their hands out. We pass between the statues and I feel a gaze on my back. It is irritating right now. "Legolas, what?!" I ask a little too harshly and immediately want to take back my words. "I am sorry melamin, I have no reason to use that tone with you."

"We will talk when the time comes aier." I smile sadly at the use of my nickname. I told everyone that ada called me that but is was nana who started it in the first place.

Once again I have music from the other world inside my head. The memory of an elf. I fiddle with my brooch and then look over to ada's boat. I think about nana leaving and know that this is not only hard on me but on ada too. He loves nana so much and vice versa. The way they love each other...that's how I want to love Legolas. I want to understand why ada did not tell me about nana's departure. I look out over the water and suddenly I see an image flash before my eyes. Legolas holding a tiny baby in a pink blanket and a small boy at his side. I pull out my sketchbook and draw it.

We pull up onto shore and I turn to Legolas and smile. He smiles back and I turn to ada. I get of the boat, walk up to him and hug him. He hugs me back and I look up and see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. "I love you ada." I say and he kisses my forehead.

"I love you to Elora." He says and I head back to the boat and grab my things.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Ada says as we all pitch in to make camp.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli says sarcastically. "Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see." He adds.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master dwarf." Ada replies calmly.

"Recover my...?! Phrrr…" Gimli replies sounding appalled that ada would even suggest that. I smirk tugs at the corners of my lips but I suppress it.

"We should leave now." Legolas suggests

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Ada informs us and Legolas moves close to him. Only I'm close enough to hear what is said next.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near.. I can feel it." Legolas replies and I freeze. I look up into the trees, suddenly they look more scary than they did a minute ago.

"Ada?" I ask and he only gives me a look.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asks and I quickly turn my gaze to where the hobbit was sitting.

"Boromir is gone too." Ada points out and I jump up. I grab my weapons and ada grabs my arm.

"Well? Are we going to look for them or no?" I ask and he nods. We all head into the forest. I am with Ada.

"Do not call for him, there are other foul things in these woods. Uruk-hai, working for Saruman. He has bread orc and man." Ada explains and I nod.

We walk around some trees up on a hill. "Frodo?" Ada asks and I turn my head to see him on the ground.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo informs us, startled.

"Where is the ring?!" Ada asks intensely.

"Stay away!" Frodo scrambles up and takes off.

"Frodo!" Ada runs after him and I quickly follow. Frodo stops and turns to ada.

"I swore to protect you!" Ada reminds him with his hands out.

"Can you protect me from yourself?! Would you destroy it?" Frodo opens his palm and the ring rests in the middle of it. Ada approaches Frodo, he reaches for the ring then with both hands closes Frodo's hand over the ring and pushes his hand to his chest.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Ada states and I turn knowing that Frodo is leaving us. My chest begins to ache.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Ada nods. Frodo turn to me. Tears sting my eyes.

"I do hope to see you again dear friend, for you are a brother to me." I state and Frodo nods then with alarm pulls out Sting, it's glowing blue.

"Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" Ada yells and I quickly fit an arrow to my bow while Ada draws his sword. We walk out from beneath the ruin and a group if Uruk-hai are running at us.

Ada walks forward while I focus on the group. I take a deep breath and as Ada swing his sword I let my arrow fly. Arrow after arrow I fire till I realize I am down to two. I grab one and stab and Uruk that comes from me right. I put it to my bow and shoot. "Elendil!" Ada yells.

I grab my last arrow and shoot just another arrow flies past me. I put my bow away and draw my sword. "Aragorn! Go!" Legolas yells.

Ada runs and Legolas keeps the Uruk-hai away from him while Gimli and I deal with the ones that come close. Three loud horn blasts sound out through the air. "The Horn of Gondor!" I slice the head off another Uruk-hai. I turn and take off after ada.

There are Uruks between us and Boromir. We try to swiftly fight past them, the horn sounds again. "Ah!" I scream in frustration. I look to see Uruk-hai running off. Merry and Pippin are on the backs of two of them.

I look and ada has gone off. I run after ada and see him kneeling beside Boromir, who lies motionless. Legolas and Gimli stand on my left. Tears spring into my eyes and slide down my cheeks. Ada stands up. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower but he will not return." I hold my grief in for now.

Legolas and Aragorn pick up Boromir and we take him back to the boats. I watch as they lay his belonging with him. In honour I pull out my white flower bret and place it on his chest. "A white flower symbolizes peace, may he find it." I state while stepping back from the boat. Ada pushes the boat into the water and we watch is sail down the river and fall over the falls.

Legolas shoves a boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Ada remains still, saying nothing. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Ada answers.

"Then is has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed!" Gimli says disheartened. Ada puts his a hand on Legolas's and Gimli's shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." I smile and look around camp. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

With grins we all exchange looks. "Yes! Haha!" Ada sprints into the woods and we follow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

We ran until nightfall. I sit looking up at the sky, not able to sleep. I want to talk to ada about nana but I am not sure if this is the time to do it. "Elora?" Ada whispers I look over at him. "It is an odd sight to see Legolas asleep before you." Ada point out and I smile and giggle.

"Yes." My smile fades and I pulls my knees up to my chest. I have to get off my chest when I have the chance. "Ada, why is nana leaving?" I ask and he turns his gaze to me.

"How did you know that?" Ada asks surprised. I shrug.

"Just a feeling I got in Lothlorien." I answer and he sighs.

"The light of the Evenstar is fading, in Valinor she will be safe and with her kin." Ada answers and I frown.

"I am not her kin?" I ask and ada pulls me into his lap. I curl up in his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. "We have each other, right ada?" I ask and he kisses the top of my head.

"Yes lellig, we do." He whispers. I turn my face into his shoulder and let the tears fall.

_I look around and see nana sitting at the end of my bed. "Nana? I am dreaming?" I ask and she nods. _

"_Yes dear child you are."_

"_I miss you nana." I confess and she pulls me into her arms. _

"_I miss you too, Elora." My bottom lip quivers and I let the tears fall. _

"_I don't want you to leave." I sob with my face resting on her shoulder and she rubs my back. _

"_I will always be with you lellig even if you can't see me. The necklace from grandmother, it was mine when I was younger, it is now yours and hold all you hope and love just as grandmother said. Do not forget that Elora." Nana says and i sit up and shake my head. _

"_But, I just found you." I argue and she wipes the tears that drip off my chin. _

"_I know lellig, we will meet again someday. Do not worry, I can still watch you grow into a wonderful young woman from where I am going. I we can meet in dreams." Nana says as she brushes my blonde hair over my shoulder. She has tears in her eyes. _

"_That's not the same as hugging you in the waking world." I argue and nana smiles sadly at me. _

"_Please trust me Elora, you and ada have to be there for each other."_

"_I know nana. I also need to be there for Legolas. As long as there is hope and love we will win this." I say through tears, which nana wipes away. Her own tears now slide down her cheeks. _

"_You have not been gone that long yet you have grown so much." A fresh wave of tears over takes me. "I must end our meeting here Elora. I love you so much, do not forget that." _

"_I love you to Nana." I sob and she kisses my forehead and holds me close to her._

We have been running after the Uruks for three days straight now, I am glad it helps keep my emotions at bay although this day I have been suppressing tears thinking about the dream. Ada now lays with his ear to the ground. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Ada urges as he jumps up and runs off I follow.

"Come in Gimli!" Legolas calls back after a few minutes.

"Three days pursuit no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli huffs and puffs behind me.

As we enter a valley Ada bends down and picks up something. I go over to see a brooch. 'Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall." Ada states.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas replies optimistically. I gently take the brooch from ada and put it in my bag.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Ada gets up and runs up to the top of the hill. I follow quickly.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas calls.

Coming over the hill we look out over flat land. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Ada says as Legolas goes a bit ahead. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas answers urgently and my heart pounds in my chest.

"Saruman." Ada states and I glance up at him. "Come, let us continue." Ada says and we continue to move on.

When night comes we are still running along. "Ada." I take his hand and he looks down at me. "My ankle burns." He gently pushes me down onto the ground.

"Do you still carry the slave and bandages?" He asks and I pull my bag around to the front of me.

"Yes, here." I hand them to him. He takes off my boot and examines the cut.

"It seems it healed then reopened, it's infected." Ada applies the slave and wraps the bandage around my ankle. "We shall stop here for the night." He calls over his shoulder to Legolas and Gimli. There are large boulders near by so we head over there, to provide ourselves some protection.

"Elora, you have not been in a very good mood for a few days now." Legolas observes as he sits beside me with a piece of Lembas.

"It is getting harder Legolas. Harder to put on a brave face, harder to deal with my emotions. I do not want to stop I have to save Merry and Pippin, I have to be there when all of this over." I answer and he pulls me closer to his side.

"Elora, you are very brave and strong for making it this far. You are not one to give up. You have so much hope for the future and love for your friends you are one of the strongest elves I know." He kisses the top of my ear and a small smile finds its way onto my lips.

"I am on half elf Legolas." I correct him. "I met with nana in a dream a few nights ago." I confess, but keep my voice low so only Legolas can hear. "Every time I think about her I want to cry." I add and Legolas pulls me into his lap.

"Then cry melamin, it does not benefit anyone if you hold in tears." Legolas states and yet I have never seen him cry.

"Grandpa once told me that there is strength in crying, I believe that too." I state and put my head on Legolas's shoulder.

"Lord Elrond is a wise elf. You are right to trust his word." Legolas replies and I snuggle myself into his warmth. I yawn and curl my fingers into his tunic.

"Sleep well my love." Legolas kisses the top of my head. My heart skips a beat hearing him say 'my love' in the common tongue.

**~Legolas~**

Elora quickly falls asleep in my arms. I have my back up against a boulder. Aragorn sits across from me. "Legolas, I do not know what she would do without you. What I would do without you." Aragorn whispers sincerely. "You know she wants to marry you." Aragorn adds and I hear the smile in his voice. I smile and look down at the sleeping elleth in my arms.

"And I her." I reply pulling her cloak up over her.

"She loves her mother dearly, the pain in her eyes when ever she is mentioned it is hard to look her in the eye when she is about to cry." Aragorn says and comes over putting a gentle hand on her head.

"Yes, you want to cry with her." I reply and Aragorn heads back to where he was sitting. "Aragorn, when she was describing your ring to Pippin she said that one day when she has a son she would like to pass it to him." I break the silence and in the pale moonlight I see a proud smile on his face.

"And so she will. It is the ring of my family line. I will take watch Legolas, you sleep." Aragorn says softly and I look down at Elora.

"I will not sleep this night either, it will not be a peaceful one for Elora." I state and Aragorn looks over concerned.

**~Elora~**

"_Nana." I whisper and turn to face the woman who brought me into this world. _

"_He will recover, but it will take a while." Nana says softly then comes up beside me. A light breeze blows through the night sky. _

"_He is so reckless." I state and nana laughs. _

"_Remind you of someone?" Nana teases and I laugh. _

"_Like father like daughter?" I ask rhetorically and nana laughs. She kiss my temple and then moves to the side. I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind me. _

"_I thought you were not going to leave his side. I would not blame you if you didn't he is your best friend." I state to the arms and he kisses my cheek. _

"_I did not want you worry about me." _

"_I am going to go check on Eldarion then go sit with your father. Goodnight Elora, Legolas."_

"_Goodnight nana." _

"_Goodnight my lady." I rest my head on Legolas's shoulder as the breeze picks up again. "Why don't we retire to our room melamin?" Legolas suggests and I know he means not to sleep._

"_Well I did not think you were one to break tradition melamin." I reply and he smiles seductively. _

"_You won't win this war." A voice states and Legolas pushes me behind him and draws a sword. _

"_Show yourself!" Legolas yells and Thalion steps out from the shadows. _

"_Ready for a fight I see. I am sorry to disappoint you but tonight is not the night we will fight." And with those words Thalion disappears. I put my hand on Legolas's elbow. He sheaths his sword and takes me hand, leading me around in front of him then pulling me into his arms. _

"_I do not like the feeling I have Legolas. Something very big and very bad is about to happen. Just when things were settling down." I state and his hand rests firmly in between my shoulders. _

"_He plans to attack a day before our wedding. Whatever you do, stay off the battlefield my love. I can not lose you I would not be able to live without you." Legolas says and I look up at him. That is the strength of our love we can feel when something bad is going to happen to the other, and that gives us the power to prevent it...sometimes. I look out over the land which is become a battlefield once again. _

I sit up with a start and Legolas holds me tightly. I look up at him and then my cheeks flush. He gives me a curious look and I shake my head. "Did think you had it in you." I state and now he looks confused. "Never mind Legolas, I am going to happily keep it to myself but the rest isn't so happy." I state then pull out my sketchbook. I decide to draw the beginning of the premonition so I remember when I look back at it.

I look over at ada and smile. So he's reckless and that trait will come out in me. It's always there in the front of my mind, the future where ada, nana, and I are together is almost lost. There must be a way to get that future to be certain. _"Some things are certain lellig." _Nana's voice says inside my head and I turn to the front page and write that under the picture.

"Come, let's get a move on." Ada states getting up. Legolas carefully helps me up.

"My ankle feels fine Legolas." I state and he nods taking my hand. We start running and I feel like a little bit of the weight on my chest has lifted.

As the sun begins to rise we run up a hill. "Keep breathing, that's the key! Breath! Hooh!" Gimli mutters to himself behind me and I giggle to myself.

"They run as if the very whips of their master's were behind them." Legolas points out. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas states and the land fills with more light.

The sound of horses is heard and Legolas pulls me behind a very large boulder. Past us, a large cavalry rides. Ada steps out once the have all passed. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?"

The riders begin to circle back. I stand beside Ada. Spears are pointed at us and my eyes widen of a moment. "What business does a man, a dwarf, and two elves have in the riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Tell me your name horse-master and I shall tell you mine." Gimli states and the rider dismounts.

"I would cut of your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The rider threatens and in the blink of an eye Legolas has an arrow fitted to his bow aimed at the rider.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas states firmly as the other riders push their spears closer. My heart beats so fast. Ada reaches around me.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, from the woodland realm, and this is Elora, my daughter." Ada introduces us. "We are friends of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The rider removes his helmet. "Not even his own kin." The spears are withdrawn and hopefully my heart can stop beating so fast. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." The rider looks at Legolas and I suddenly feel defensive of him. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Ada explains and the rider does not meet any of our eyes.

"The Uruks were destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The rider replies and I feel crushed.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asks is haste and worry.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Ada explains.

"We left none alive." At this my eyes sting with tears. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." The rider points off into the distance where smoke rises.

"Dead?" Gimli asks with a strained voice. The rider nods.

"I am sorry." The tears slide down my cheeks and ada grips my shoulder. The rider whistles. "Hasufel! Arod!" He calls and two horses appear. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He gives a quick nod "Farewell." He mounts his horse. "Look for your friend, but do not trust the hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride North!" We watch as the riders leave us.

I hope up onto Hasufel and ada climbs on behind me. We ride to the burning pile of carcasses. I slide off and as I land I step on a helmet and fall onto my ass. Ada helps me up and then I turn as Gimli shifts through the pile with his axe. "It's one of their wee belts." I turn into Legolas and he bows his head closing his eyes.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath." Legolas mutters and I hear someone kick something then hear ada's yell.

"We failed them." Gimli says sadly and silent tears trail down my cheeks. Silence fills the air.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." I turn my attention to ada then take Legolas's hand as we go over to him. "The crawled." We follow. "They were bound, their bonds were cut." Ada picks up a piece of frayed rope. He get up and follows whatever track he has found. "They ran over here… and were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle!" We run and stop at the tree line. "Into... Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?!" Gimli asks and I wonder the same thing as I stare into the dense, dark forest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

We headed in Fangorn soon after stopping in front of it. I look around and then there's a voice inside my head. I don't know who is belongs to though. _"Elora, Merry is hurt come this way." _The voice whispers and I look to my left. I take a step that way but Legolas grabs my hand with a very worried look. I take his arm and wrap it around my waist. I look back over my shoulder and frown. _"Nice try Thalion." _I think sarcastically.

"The air is so close here." Gimli points out.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory….and anger." Legolas says and I look around and focusing on the trees sensing what he means. There is a deep rumbling sound. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas says and his grip on my hip lessens.

"Gimli!" Ada calls out.

"Huh?" Gimli asks.

"Lower your axe." Ada answers.

"Oh!" Gimli replies.

"They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas informs Gimli. I think I read about that in one of the books nana had me study.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asks but does not receive and answer.

Legolas lets go of my waist and goes up to ada. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" I stay close to Gimli as we stay behind ada and Legolas.

"Man cenich?" Ada asks

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas answers.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Ada urges and I reach back and fit an arrow to my bow. I had an extra bundle of arrows in my bag and filled my quiver a few mornings ago. "We must be quick."

We all turn to attack but are blinded by a bright light. Mine and Legolas's arrows and Gimli's axe are deflected. I see ada drop his sword to the ground.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." Saruman says.

"Where are they?" Ada asks sternly.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they… did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Saruman asks.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ada demands and the bright light fades. I stare in shock at the person before us. I am frozen, my brain trying to make sense of what my eyes are showing it. "It can not be!" Ada puts a voice to my very thoughts.

"Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas says getting down on his knee and bowing his head.

"I am Saruman, or Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf replies.

"You fell." Ada states sounding like he's in as much shock as I'm still in.

"Through fire. And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought him, the balrog of Morgorth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and everyday was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf." Ada says and slowly I have made myself realize that yes, this is real.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli says happily.

"I am Gandalf the White." Happy tears trail down my cheeks and Legolas pulls my close.

"Why are you crying melamin?" Legolas asks with light chuckle in his tone.

"Because that's how happy I am." I answer and Gandalf holds his arms open to me with a laugh and a smile.

"Such a big heart you have my dear child." Gandalf hugs me then I step back. "I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." Gandalf continues and then we begin to walk along the forest.

Legolas's hand slips into mine. I hear Thalion's voice inside my head again, _"you will lose him, by my hand if you don't let him go." _I bury my head into Legolas trying to shake his voice out of my head. Legolas puts a hand on the back of my head.

"How is he getting in my head!?" I ask on the verge of losing my sanity.

"I do not know Elora." Legolas answers and sounds frustrated. "Let us get out of this forest." He whispers and I nod as we catch up to the other three.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf says and again there is slight whispering in my head and I try to black out.

"_His death will come." _I squeeze Legolas's hand and he looks down at me worried.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli states.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Ada informs Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…" The trees grumble and I can't help but giggle at Gimli. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"Elora." I look up at Legolas and he looks down at me with concern. I sense that he is feeling helpless, because he can't protect me from Thalion getting inside my head.

"Legolas, you can not protect me from everything." I state, lacing my fingers through his.

"But I wish I could at least keep him out of your head." Legolas whispers and I hug him.

"_At least he is not in yours." _I think and hear laughing in the back of my mind. _"Leave him alone Thalion!" _I yell mentally as Legolas leads me on through the forest.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you're about to be." Gandalf says in a scolding tone.

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one." Gimli mutters to himself.

As we exit the forest Gandalf whistles, the whistle is high and almost hurts my ears. A great white horse comes running and I smile.

"That is one of the Meras, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas says and I let go of his hand.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf and I state at the same time. As Gandalf pets him and I go up to pet him.

"He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf explains as Shadowfax nudges my cheek with his nose. I laugh and press my face to his. "He was there when Elora first arrived Middle-Earth and has quite obviously taking a liking to her." Gandalf explains and I look back to see a smile on all three men's faces. "We must make haste." Gandalf states seriously and I head over to Hasufel.

Hands under my arms lift me onto him. "I am quite aware that you can manage to get on by yourself but at least let your old man baby you a bit." Ada states as he hopes on behind me.

"I guess, I mean I let Legolas baby me so why not you ada?" I ask as we begin to run.

"Exactly." Ada replies and I laugh.

We ride on until nightfall. I dismount and stretch and my back cracks. Legolas looks at me oddly and I laugh. My laughing is interrupted by a yawn. I go over and press my face into Legolas's back. "I'm tired eggo." I state the obvious and he turns around. "Woah!" He sweeps me up into his arms and takes me down a hill to where we are protected from wind and orcs. He takes his cloak off and folds it neatly, putting it under my head. I sit up and put it underneath his head then rest mine on his shoulder. "You're my pillow." I state and he chuckles.

"Sleep well, my love." He states and my brows furrow. I look up at him. He smiles and kisses me tenderly. I kiss back and Gimli clears his throat. I frown, pursing my lips in a pout.

"I do believe that can be saved for when you two are in private." Ada teases and I feel my face get hot.

"We were just kissing." I grumble.

"Uh huh… I think our elven prince has other things on his mind." Ada teases and I look up and laugh at the embarrassed look on his face.

"I would not break the traditions of my people, no matter how in love I am." Legolas says defensively but playfully. I let out a sarcastic laugh by accident. All of them look at me confused and curious. I smile impishly.

"Oh how I love the gift of foresight sometimes." I tease them and Legolas looks at me wide-eyed. "Dirty elf boy." I hint and I can tell he's blushing even in the pale light of the moon. 

"Eh, Legolas, that's my daughter you have there." Ada teases and I laugh hearing Gandalf laugh as well. I sit up.

"Okay I can't sleep now." I state and Legolas sits up. I look at him and smirk. He leans in and kisses me, we linger on the kiss just to bug the others. I pull away and ada looks at me shocked. "Ah, you all thought I was innocent on the subject." I state and tsk playfully. "You forget, by man's reckoning I am teenaged girl." I remind them and they all remain silent still.

"Nope, you're still my innocent baby girl." Ada states and my heart feels like a weight lifted off of it. I guess that's what I desired to hear. I smile warmly.

"Yup, you're still innocent. That innocence drew me in." Legolas confesses and I smile.

"I'm hungry Legolas." I state and look down and grab my tummy as it growls.

"We only have lembas for now." Legolas hands me a piece and I eat only because if I don't I will surely pass out tomorrow.

"You will be properly fed tomorrow….hopefully." Gandalf says and then heads out of the small cavern.

"You guys get some rest." Ada says while going out behind Gandalf.

Legolas kisses my ear lobe and lays us both down. I press my forehead against his chest feeling the beating of his heart. His hand finds my chest my heart beats furiously. There is a selfish satisfaction knowing that I do the same to him. "Do I do this every time I touch you?" Legolas asks sounding half asleep already.

"Yes. Every time you smile at me or say my name." I confess and I hear the smile in his sigh.

I know not the horrors he has seen but in some ways he is still as innocent as I am. When I was nine I saw a murder happen right in front of me. The male counterpart of my caregiver at the time rushed us inside a store. I did not come out of the shock for three days. I bet the horror he has seen is a lot worse than that. I look up about to ask him if we have time alone one day but I am met by his sleeping face.

I can not sleep so I occupy myself with watching Legolas sleep, which he has probably done these last few nights with me. "Elora." Ada calls from out of the cavern. I slowly prop myself up on my arm, careful not to disturb Legolas. "You are his whole world. He has never loved someone as much as he loves you." Ada says but I have nothing to reply.

"I-I heard he had feelings for Tauriel, I did not expect him to love me the way he does now." I state and I see ada's blue eyes meet mine.

"As he said, it is your innocence. Your innocence has not been spoiled by the evil of this world. You are also so filled with curiosity, Legolas fell in love with idea of teaching you things that love then blossomed into something much stronger. Also, lellig, you are a mystery, even to me. You have also seen horrors, at a young age too. How you continue to hold as much hope and love is a mystery to us. Not even Gandalf can figure you out and that is a rare occurrence, almost not heard of. If I am to be honest, I did not want you to come on this quest, I would have preferred you go with your mother but Gandalf saw something in you, a spark. I too now see that spark. In your eyes I see a great amount of wisdom. I could never ask for a better daughter than you. You, Elora, are more than what I expected and for that I thank every god in existence for giving me a gift such as you. I surely do not deserve you." Ada speeches. I cover Legolas with my cloak then go and curl up in ada's lap, hugging him.

"Ada, you are a wonderful father. If I am going to be honest, I think my foresight as a kid was my 'imagination' because you are the father I pictured in my head all my life. After all I was under the assumption you were dead." I state and he laughs.

"I honestly don't know where that came from that was never part of the plan to pretend to be dead." Ada states and Gandalf comes over to us.

"Ah the little light of the fellowship is not asleep." I stare at him confused. "Oh, you have not been told yet, you were deemed 'the light of the fellowship' by Boromir." Gandalf explains fondly but sadly.

"He thought of you as a little sister lellig." Ada adds and I nod.

"He was a brave man. He did not die in vain, he protected Merry and Pippin very well." I state and smile at the day I spent with him in Rivendell when Legolas was busy. "He told what it is like being an older sibling, I wa…" I stop myself mid thought.

"Elora?" Ada asks and I sigh.

"It is a dream ada, nothing more." I state and he rubs my arm.

"Tell me about it." Ada states and my eyes widen in shock.

"Well it's simple, I want a little brother and a little sister.. there are not enough girls for me to bond with." I state and ada laughs.

Legolas groans and my head whips around to him. I jump up and shake his shoulder. "Legolas?" I ask and he bolts up right looking alarmed. "Legolas!?" I ask and he gets up without a word and looks around the camp. He turns to me and pulls me against him.

"My mind seems to want to torture me." Legolas states while I take his hand and lead him over to sit by ada. "I thought I was dreaming of my mother when I heard your voice scream my name. I saw Thalion… kiss you, forcefully."

"So he disturbs your rest this night.." I trail off and I shake my head. "Let me say this, the only to rid the world of his evil is going to be me. He thinks I am some scared little girl that he can torment through threatening the one I love, well next time I see his face he's going to find out what this little girl can do with a bow and arrow in hand." I state and the camp is dead silent. I look up and they all wear smirks on their faces.

"He is dealing with an heir of Isildur, truly he should have checked which bloodline he is dealing with." Ada states and I smirk.

"I do not wish to kill him but…..maybe getting him locked up with a few broken bones in King Thranduil's dungeons for life…" I trail off and Legolas laughs.

"If you do not kill him my father surely would." Legolas states and I nod.

I scream and grab my head as a loud screech goes through it. "Elora!" I hear three voices yell at once. The screeching continues and I continue screaming, trying to stop incase Orcs or Uruks or both are nearby. "Elora!" I feel Legolas's hands on the sides of my head, over my temple. I start crying as the screeching stops. "My father taught me some, 'elvish magic', as Sam calls it." Legolas states and I try to calm my crying.

"The screeching was so intense. It sounded like two swords being rubbed against each other right by my ear." I explain and Gandalf makes a very worrisome sound.

"It is black magic, much like the dark lord has been consumed in." Gandalf states and I groan.

"_Oh dear me, the wizard is back I see. Why don't you kiss your elf prince for me? Before I end his life with my blade." _

I jump up and draw my daggers, as the rest of my weapons are in the cavern. The arrow whistles past me and I hit it away from Legolas who jumps up. All of it happens so fast I didn't see the arrow fly past on my other side until it was too late.

"Ah!" Legolas grabs his shoulder and falls to his knees. I look and it's just a flesh wound but it bleeds heavily. Ada picks up the arrow and Gandalf takes it from him.

"It is a spelled arrow. The spell placed upon it causes great fatigue and pain for three days after injury." Gandalf explains. I run and grab my bag. Gimli woke with the commotion.

"My turn to look after you." I state as I kneel in front of Legolas.

"My father is angry. He senses what has happened this night." Legolas explains then winces as I apply the slave. I wrap the bandages.

"Elora, Legolas, I must tell you what the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien told me, when we have settled into Edoras." Ada says and we nod. I kiss Legolas's cheek and he pulls me close with his other arm.

"It is nearing dawn. We must ride." Gandalf says and we all gather our things. I fill Gimli in on what has happened this night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

As we ride up to Edoras we stop outside the village wall. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf explains and "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here"

We ride into the city, ada and I see a flag blown over the wall getting caught on a dead bush. We ride on and I look ahead of me. The faces of the people show suspicion. I move further back into ada not liking all the sidelong glances, it makes me uncomfortable. He pats my side and pulls my head back and kisses the back of it. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli says as we stop and dismount our horses.

As we approach the building guards approach us. "Ah." Gandalf says, recognizing the head of the guard probably.

"I can not you allow you before Theodoen king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." I raise my eyebrow...that is a very laughable but sad name. With a nod from Gandalf we turn in our weapons. I pull my daggers from boots and a guard raises his eyebrows, shocked that a young lady such as myself is so armed.

"Your bag my lady." The guard holds out his hand and I toss him an icy glare.

"I have no weapons concealed in it so I see no need to give it to you." I state and the guard opens it. I snatch it away from him.

"Touch my daughter and you'll be answering to our elf companion as well as myself." Ada states and the head guard has the guard back down.

"Your staff."

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" It takes my entire will power to keep from laughing and smirking.

The guards step aside letting us in. Gandalf winks and takes Legolas's hand as we enter. Gimli pushes me in front of the men, as to protect me. "The courtesy of your halls is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden king." Gandalf states as a man with black hair and clad in all black continues to whisper to the king.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king asks. The king appears old and over spent. Saruman's doing. Grandpa told me that King Theoden is a very good king, this is not the king grandpa told me about, this is a king under the control of an evil man that this world needs to be rid of.

The unruly man stands and I assume that this is Grima. "_Late _is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." Grima says and I clench my fists, not liking the vibe from him one bit.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf replies angrily and raises his staff.

"His staff! I _told _you to take his staff!" Grima backs off and guards rush us.

Gimli gets in front of me but then drifts away and I kick one in the knee and bring my own knee up to his forehead knocking him out. Another approaches and grabs my arm. I punch him in the face and he falls to the floor with a bloody nose. Two come up to me and I trip one into the other then elbow one and punch the other in the face. "Teach you to underestimate a girl!" I say angrily in the faces and they nod. I walk off and stand between Ada and Legolas.

I look and Legolas has an approving eyebrow raised. We turn our attention back to what is happening in front of us. "Harken to me! I release you from the spell!" Gandalf holds his hand out the King Theoden who begins laughing.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf throws back his cloak revealing his white robes. The king sits back in his throne seeming shocked. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf points his staff to the king, who squirms in his throne.

A woman rushes past but ada grabs a hold of her. "If I go-Theoden _dies_!" Saruman says.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf says.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman says and Gandalf thrusts his staff forward.

"Be gone!" The king lurches at Gandalf but is thrown back. The woman escapes ada's grip and rushes to the king's side.

"_How touching. The wizard saved the King of Rohan." _My eyes widen and I look around and see a dark figure lurking in the shadows. My hand fishes for Legolas's, easily finding it.

"How's your arm?" I ask, hoping he also sees the meaning behind me asking.

"It's fine." He answers and I hear the understanding in his voice.

"What about you?" Legolas asks and I take a deep breath.

"I want to punch something." I state and see a few guards shift uneasily from the corner of my eye. I smirk in selfish victory.

Suddenly a skull splitting pain erupts in my head and I feel arms under me. I see worried deep blue eyes before unconsciousness takes me.

**~Legolas~**

"Elora!" I pick her up and Aragorn turns and rushes over.

"Thalion." I state and Aragorn looks like he's ready to kill Thalion himself.

"Excuse me. I can take her to a room where she will be safe." The woman from earlier, Eowyn, says and I carefully hand Elora to her.

"Make sure the room has two guards until we return." Aragorn states and she nods.

After the funeral for Theodred Aragorn and I told Gandalf and King Theoden of our situation. "I see, I will have my men keep a watch. Bring her to the hall for dinner and a meeting when she wakes." King Theoden says and so I head off to the room where Eowyn took her.

I knock then hear Eowyn answer with a 'Come in'. I open the door and see Elora sitting up and drawing in the sketchbook. She looks up and smiles, closing it. "Hello melamin." She greets me.

"I will leave you two alone." Eowyn briskly walks out and closes the door behind her.

"I do not wish to leave this bed just yet. It has been long since I have seen one." Elora states and I sit beside her pulling her into my arms.

"Tell of your life in the other world." I say and she looks up at me with innocent, bright, hazel eyes.

"Well, it's very loud and crowded I grew up with a couple who did not much appreciate a 'baby who was left on their doorstep'. I ran away from them when I was ten. After that I taught myself survival skills and secretly snuck into a self defense class in town. There was never a missing person report on me and I was okay with that. I soon learned how to get by on my own. I already knew how to cook so I was set there. I had to get a job to earn money. It wasn't until I met..my best friend, her family lovingly took me in as one of their own. I had finally thought I found my forever home...It was a month before Gandalf came for me...I lost her. She was...she was murdered right in front of me, making it the second murder I had seen in my life. Her last words to me were, 'go find that idiot stuck in a tree'. I left her home, unable to bear sleeping in the room that her and I once shared. I went to a woman's shelter and then a month later I was in the town library and that is when Gandalf brought me here. I bet she would love it here!" Elora finishes and tears stream down her face.

"You have not properly grieved for your friend have you my love?" I ask wiping away the tears. She shakes her head. She reaches in her bag and pulls out a picture.

"This is Dawn. I miss her so much." Elora says and I kiss her cheek.

"You have suffered alone for too long."

"I will sing you the song I was humming in the boats. It is the song Dawn and I always sang together and makes the weight of her death lessen." Elora sits up straight and begins to sing. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound." She takes a breath and continues. "Don't you dare look out your window darling everythings on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Her voice fades and I open my eyes and see silent tears leaving wet trails down her cheeks.

I wipe the tears away and kiss her temple. "You have a beautiful voice melamin and the song is very pretty." I compliment and she smiles.

"I know lots of songs." She says happily and confidently.

"Then in the future I hope to hear more." I reply and she smiles warmly.

"I hope that wherever she is she can see that I found my idiot stuck in a tree." Elora says and I laugh. "We lived by the saying, 'Don't expect your prince charming to galloping in on his horse, go out and look for him, the poor idiot could be stuck in a tree somewhere'." Elora explains and I laugh. "Although, my prince charming wasn't exactly stuck in a tree." Elora points out with a smile on her face. I laugh and kiss her.

"Ah no, I doubt you will ever find me stuck in a tree." I state and she laughs.

"I will remember that!" Elora says happily and then her stomach growls.

"Okay time to eat." She says and I pick her up. "Legolas, if you want to, can you tell me about your past?" Elora asks cautiously.

"Yes, I will. It is only fair to you." I answer and she sighs.

"And the parts that cause you the most pain, you can slowly tell me about those parts and I'll do the same." Elora says and I kiss her forehead. I sit her down at a table and she is brought a plate of food….and an ale.

"I'll take that. She is a fifteen year old bring her some juice." Aragorn says and grabs the mug of ale.

"Uh….yeah...about that…" Elora trails off and Aragorn raises an eyebrow. "Heh um….I have had alcohol before…" Elora say and Aragorn hands her the cup.

"A sip." He says sternly. She does take a sip and her face shows no reaction to it.

"Hmm...not bad, but yes I would like some juice." Elora states. Aragorn looks almost horrified. I can't help but laugh. King Theoden comes into the room with Gandalf.

"Ah, the young princess is awake." Elora chokes on her food momentarily at the mention of the word 'princess'.

"A pleasure to meet you my king." Elora bows her head.

"As it is you. You are younger than I expected." King Theoden says and Elora shrugs.

"Yes but her wisdom and skill in battle make up for her inexperience and youth." Gimli says and Elora narrows her eyes at him.

"Offensive Gimli! I bet I could kill more orcs than you!" Elora says defensively.

"I would like to see you try young lassie!" Gimli says amused.

"Done." Elora says and Gimli looks shocked. Elora goes back to eating.

"Well, now that, that is settled. Eowyn you say their village was attacked?!" King Theoden turns to Eowyn who sits beside two children.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed now wildmen are through the westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot, and tree." Eowyn explains and at this Elora looks up, concern in her eyes and face.

"Where's mama?" The little girl asks.

"Hush." Eowyn soothes.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from you woman and children. You must fight." Gandalf urges from beside King Theoden.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn puts in and King Theoden stands, coming closer to the tables.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." He replies.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn argues and Elora tenses. She has never seen Aragorn angry. This is not close to angry though.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Theoden replies getting angry. Gimli rudely burps and Elors puts her forehead on the table in embarrassment.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asks.

"We will go to Helm's Deep." King Theoden answers and Elora walks goes over to Aragorn whispering something in his ear. The conversation looks heated.

**~Elora~**

"Ada, there is no way you are sending me home now! I will not go!" I argue and he turns a stern glare on me.

"You must! I will not lose my only child to war! Go with your mother where you will be safe." Ada urges and I shake my head.

"No. I am not going to listen I am staying. If I leave Legolas I let Thalion win! I will not give him that victory! I am coming whether you like it or not ada." I argue defiantly.

"You are just as stubborn as your mother!" Ada states in defeat. "At least…"

"Nope. I am going to fight." I state and he sighs.

"You are my daughter.." Ada says and I take his hand.

"You will not lose me. I am too stubborn." I say and he smiles.

"That you are aier, that you are." I laugh and then a question pops into my head.

"_What would nana think of this?" _I ask myself mentally.

"_That you are as reckless as your father and worry your mother so!" _Nana says in my mind and I laugh out loud as I head down to the room to grab my things.

"_I love you nana. After all I am my father's daughter." _I state and hear her laugh in my mind. I smile and feel hands slide around my hips.

"What are you smiling about?" Legolas asks, his breath tickling my ear.

"Nana." I answer and he takes my hand.

"Come." We go out and follow Gandalf, Ada, and Gimli out to the stables.

"Helms Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asks, astounded by the king's decision.

"He is only doing what he thinks best for his people. Helms Deep has saved them in the past." Ada answers as he and Gandalf go on ahead of us. Legolas gently grasps my arm.

"Elora, you plan to not leave my side, even in battle?" Legolas asks and I nod.

"Legolas, do not try to persuade me to stay back because it will not work." I state and he sighs.

"I do not the feeling I get when I think about it." He states and I look him straight in the eye.

"Legolas, I came on this quest not to sit back and be the girl that needs protection. I can fight and I will not fall, I am too stubborn for that." I state, as I have to ada and nana already. Legolas kisses my forehead gently. We turn and head into the stables then quickly step aside as Gandalf rides out on Shadowfax.

I go over to ada and he give me a silent look. "Don't look at me like that ada." I sigh and help ready Hasufel. "That look makes me feel guilty." I add and he sighs and his hand cups my face.

"You are my only child Elora. There is nothing more precious than the life of a child, I can not bear the thought of losing you." Ada says and I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"I can not guarantee that I will not get injured but I can promise that I will not die. Ada, you all worry about me too much, I understand that I am young and I am risking my life but I did not come on this quest to be sent home at the first sign of war. There is a reason Gandalf and Grandpa had me come on this quest, what that reason is, I still do not know." I state and ada hugs me tightly.

"I have already seen you in battle, I know you can fight, that helps ease my worry." Ada says and I smile.

"Oh and I may have the element of surprise on my side because how often do you see a girl in war?" I ask and ada laughs.

"That my dear, may very well be true." We continue to ready our things on Hasufel when a horse begins rearing. Ada goes out and approaches the horse.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There is nothing you can do. Leave him." A man says and I peek my head out to watch the scene.

Ada whispers to the horse in Rohirric and elvish. Ada takes one of the ropes and the horse calms down. He is a beautiful horse. "Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon. Hwæt nemnað ðe?" Ada asks the horse.

"His name is Brego, he was my cousin's horse." Eowyn answers, referring to Theodred.

"Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic. Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?" Ada asks Brego and I smile as Hasufel nudges my cheek, demanding my attention.

"I've heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own." Eowyn points out. I remember that she also doesn't know I am his daughter.

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time. Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war." And so a man comes and follows ada's orders.

We head back into the hall. I head over to Gimli. "Ah Lassie, you fascinate me. Never in my day have I seen a girl so ready to go into war." Gimli says and my thoughts turn to Frodo and Sam.

"If I can protect the ones I love, then I will readily give my life for them and still in death I would make sure no harm comes to them. Gimli, dear friend, I am a girl of many unspoken sorrows that one day I may tell you for now I will fight by your side for the peace of Middle-Earth." I reply and he nods.

"Aye. I too will stand by your side. You are much like your father." Gimli points out and I smile.

"_Yes, even nana has said that but I do believe that I look more like nana than I do ada." _I think to myself as I watch ada talking with Eowyn.

"Elora, tolo!" Ada calls and I go over to him. We head out the stables and ada startles me by lifting me up onto Hasufel. Admittedly, I enjoy being lifted onto horses and well, lifted in general.

Ada jumps up behind me and we leave the stables making our way to Helms Deep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It is the second day we have been on the road to Helms Deep. "It's true, you don't see many dwarf woman and in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli explains and Eowyn looks back.

"It's the beards." Ada says while motioning with his hand down from his chin. I laugh watching and listening.

"This in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and the dwarves just spring up out of holes in the ground!" Gimli continues and both Eowyn and I laugh. "Which of course is ridiculous. Woah!" The horse Gimli is on speeds away. Gimli falls from his horse. "It's alright! It's alright. Nobody panic that was deliberate. It _was _deliberate!" I burst out laughing so hard that my sides hurt.

**~Aragorn~**

I smile hearing Elora laughing. "I have not seen my niece smile in a long time." Theoden says to me, slightly leaning closer to me off his horse. Elora taps my shoulder and I help her down and she runs off to be with Gimli and Eowyn. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief and was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." King Theoden says and Eowyn looks back and smiles at me. "You, Aragorn, are a very good father. She seems happy."

"Yes, as it is with you and Eowyn it is the same with Elora. I have not heard her laugh that much since she first came back to Middle-Earth." I state watching her continue to laugh with Eowyn and Gimli. "She is only going to be sixteen in March, fifteen days after my birthday." I add and King Theoden looks shocked.

"She is truly her father's daughter." King Theoden rides up with those words. "We will make camp here for tonight!" He calls out and people begin moving.

Legolas comes back and kisses Elora sweetly, surprising Eowyn. I watch them converse for a while. Eowyn leaves and Legolas says something that makes Elora give him a pout, her shoulders sink with a sigh. She gives Legolas a kiss who goes off in the opposite direction with Gimli. Elora comes over and sits with me. "Legolas wants to do something..what I have no clue." Elora says and then begins running her fingers through her hair.

"Elora, turn around." She does and I begin to braid her hair the way Arwen had it up. "Your mother had me learn to braid as soon as we found out we were having a daughter." I explain and she chuckles.

"Nana was wise in doing so. It gets in the way a lot but I do not wish to cut it." Elora states happily.

"I think your old man would have a heart attack if you did." I tease and she laughs.

"Then you don't want to see pictures of when I was eight!" Elora says. I finish the braid and she turns around.

"Elora, take this." I place my ring in the palm of her hand. She looks up at me surprised.

"Ada?" She asks and I smile.

"You are my heir, and the last heir to the line of Isildur. It is yours now." I close her hand around it and she hugs me.

"I will treasure it always ada." She slips the ring on the second last finger of her right hand. Eowyn comes over to us with a full bowl and spoon in hand.

"I made some isn't much but it's hot." Eowyn hands me the spoon and bowl.

"Thank-you." I take a bite and try not to spit it back out. I nod and force myself to swallow it. "Mmm, it's good."

"Really?!" Eowyn asks happily.

'Mmm." I reply. She begins to walk away and I turn to pour it out but she turns back around.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken.

"King Theoden has good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least sixty." I shake my head slightly. "Seventy?" Again I shake my head. "You can not be eighty!" Eowyn states in disbelief.

"Eighty-seven." At my side Elora chokes on the water she just drank.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." Eowyn says.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." I state and Elora hands me the canteen. I take it from her and take a drink.

"I'm sorry, please eat." I take another bite of the stew. I am now thankful Elora has water.

"Legolas is back, I will visit later!" Elora gets up and runs off to him.

"Are they lovers?" Eowyn asks watching Elora take off.

"Yes, they are to marry after we are done our task." I answer and her eyes widen in shock.

"But she is a child. Her father must really trust the woodland prince." Eowyn states, obviously not knowing I am her father.

The night comes and Elora, Legolas, and Gimli all sleep a few feet away from me. I smoke my pipe. "The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart. Go to sleep." Arwen's voice inside my head lulls me to sleep.

"_I am asleep. This is a dream." I answer looking around to find myself in Rivendell._

"_Then it is a good dream. Sleep." Arwen leans down to kiss me. I kiss back. "Sleep." She says as she pulls away her fingers on my cheeks._

"_Minlû pedich nin, i aur hen telitha." I say watching her look out over Rivendell. _

_"Ú i vethed. Nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn." She replies, turning back to me. I get up and go to her side. _

"_Dolen i vâd o nin." I state an she turns, her body pressed against mine. _

"_Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach." She replies and I take her hand. _

"_Arwen." _

"_Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach." She replies, putting her hand on the Evenstar. Our lips meet. As I slowly pull away she looks into my eyes. "You must also trust our daughter, Aragorn. She did not come into this world by mistake or accident. And do you remember what her name means Aragorn?"_

"_Sunray shining light." I answer and her smile flashes through my mind. _

"_Yes, she is our light. Our love brought her into this world, she is apart of both you and I. Trust in our love and trust in our light. I love you Aragorn."_

"_And I love you Arwen." We exchange one more kiss before the dream ends._

The group is continuing on again and Elora silently rides Hasufel while I remain walking beside, reins in hand. Eowyn walks beside me. "Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel." Eowyn asks. I smile but do not answer her question. I remember back to Rivendell.

"_Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the West. Let her bear away her love for you and your daughter to the undying lands, there to be ever green." Lord Elrond states._

"_But never more than a memory." I reply. _

"_I will not leave my daughter here to die!" Lord Elrond replies hotly. _

"_She stays because she still has hope!" I argue._

"_She stays for you! She belongs with her people!" Lord Elrond argues back. _

I had met with Arwen before the departure of the fellowship.

_"Nach gwannatha sin? Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?" Arwen asks._

_"Ú-ethelithon." I answer softly._

_"Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach." Arwen replies._

_"Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor." _

"_O man pedich?" Arwen asks._

_"Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth a nîr a naeth." I answer calmly. _

"_Why are you saying this?" Arwen asks, tears shine in her eyes._

"_I am mortal. You are elf kind. It was a dream Arwen, nothing more." I state._

"_Then what does that make our daughter?" Arwen asks hotly. "I do not believe you." _

"_This belongs to you." I hold out her evenstar. She closes my hand over it._

"_It was a gift. Keep it." Arwen says and I can see anger, hurt, and sadness in her eyes. _

I look back at the girl who rides the horse behind me Arwen's words ringing in my ears. _"Then what does that make our daughter?" _

"My lord?" Eowyn asks. I turn to her.

"She is sailing to the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin." I answer sadly.

"There is still one person who is her kin. But that does not matter in the eyes of grandpa." Elora states and I hear the unshed tears in her voice. "Ada, do you have the canteen?" Elora asks and I hand it to her.

"You are her father?!" Eowyn asks, the shock evident in her voice.

"Yes, and the woman who gave me the jewel is her mother." I answer and Elora hands the canteen back to me. I look back and her face shows anger but that is a mask for her sadness.

"Take the reins Elora." I hand them to her and head up to the front.

"A scout!" Legolas shouts.

"What is it?! What do you see?" Theoden asks and I run back down.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" I yell and head back to Hasufel. I jump on behind Elora, who looks back at me. "You can stay, I trust your skill." I answer her questioning gaze.

**~Elora~**

We ride forward and Legolas stands alone shooting as the wargs run forward. Drawing my sword I cut the head off a Warg rider as we collid. I count since Gimli and I, and Legolas, have a challenge of who can get the most kills. Childish, yes, fun, admittedly, yes. I look back at ada and he nods. I jump off of Hasufel and continuing killing. I run and help Gimli up after ada kills a warg.

I continuing killing then I see a warg jump on ada, knocking him off Hasufel. I watch as ada kills the rider, his hand seems to be caught in the brace. I see the warg running for the cliff. I take off into a sprint. The warg falls, taking ada with it. "Ada!" I scream and run to the cliff.

I stare down in shock, I do not see him anywhere. I hear the fighting calm but it is just noise behind me. I feel two people come up on either side of me. I fall to me knees, too much in shock to cry. I sense a third person come up.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." I hear King Theoden order and my emotions break through the shock. "Come." He says and I feel a gentle, familiar hand on my left shoulder, Gimli.

I shake my head and feel arms go around me, lifting me. I curl my fingers into the green fabric and sob.

Legolas puts me up onto Hasufel and I take the reins. I wipe away the tears and ride up beside Legolas and Gimli. "Elora?" Legolas asks softly. I shake my head and then we begin to gallop to Helms Deep.

Riding into the fortress I hear the voices of the people but again, it is just noise to me. A guard comes up and I cringe away from his touch. Legolas comes over and helps me down. He holds me in his arms and a fresh wave of tears causes me to let out a sob I was holding back, it almost sound like I'm being strangled.

I turn to see Eowyn looking at me with tears in her eyes. I feel my own slide down my cheeks. Legolas takes my hand and leads me up some stairs into a hall. I sit on the bench and pull my knees up to my chest. I feel Legolas take my braids out. He begins to brush his fingers through my hair. He redoes my braid and I relax as his fingers twist my hair into the intricate braid that I will allow three people to do.

"I see you have a strawberry birthmark." Legolas says softly. It is a red mark on the back of my neck, that dawn said looks like a bursting star. She took a picture of it and I had to agree.

"Yes. Dawn said is looks like a bursting star." I reply calmly.

"I have to agree." Legolas then pulls me into his lap and kisses my forehead.

"It's getting harder and harder Legolas. To deal with the grief, the worry. I thought I was strong, thought that I could fight this war along side those whom I love. I am not so sure anymore. I came to Middle-Earth harbouring grief I thought I would come to cope with it during my time here and just as I was beginning to, Thalion turns out to be some creep, Gandalf supposedly dies, then I find out my mother is leaving, then Frodo and Sam leave with the possibility of not returning, then Boromir dies and Merry and Pippin get kidnaped, and then Thalion finds a way into my head and threatens your life, and then I watch my father fall off a cliff. I can't do this anymore, I am not as strong as I thought I was Legolas, I don't know what made me think I could do this." I speech through tears.

Legolas's arms tightly hold me against him. "Elora. You are stronger than so many people your age. To survive this far, to not give up hope. I know you can do this melamin. You're the one who said that if we stay true to each other and believe in one another we can make it through this, well I believe in you Elora. You came on this quest believing that we can this war, you came on this quest to protect those you love, that is strength in itself. You, Elora, are the one who said that if we lose hope and love then this world will truly be lost to darkness, sorrow, and hate. Do not lose faith in yourself melamin, you are the example of true strength. You still manage to smile and make others smile despite that darkness that threatens our world. Melamin, you are the light the shines through the darkness to all those you meet, your light is as bright as the sun's, do not let the shadows stamp out that light melamin, instead stamp out the shadows with your light." Legolas states and brings my lips to his. "Show me why people should fear you." Legolas whispers in my ear as he breaks the kiss gently.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**~Arwen~**

I lie on my bed staring out my window. I can feel Elora's sorrow and pain. I see her's and Aragorn's smiling faces in my mind. A sad smile stretches my lips.

""Arwen. Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar." Ada says as he comes into my room. I sit up and stare at him.

"I have made my choice." I reply, my voice unwavering.

"They are not coming back. Why do linger here when there is no hope?" Ada asks.

"There is still hope." I argue.

"If they does survive this you will still be parted . If Sauron is defeated, and Aragorn made king and all that you hoped for comes true… you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality and death. Whether by the sword of slow decay of time, Aragorn will die. And there will be nothing left here for you, for even even Elora will be lost to bitter hands of death due to a jealous heart and grief for her father and beloved prince. There will be no comfort to ease the pain of their passing. Aragorn will come to death. An image of the splendor of the kings of men in glory, undimmed before the breaking of the world. Elora will die leaving only the memory of her light with you. But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As night falling winter has come without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to you grief, under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent." Tears roll down my cheeks as I picture my daughter and Aragorn dying. "Arwen, there is nothing for you here, only death." Ada sits next to me and pulls me into his arms. "Ah im, ú erin veleth lîn?" Ada asks softly.

"Gerich veleth nîn, ada." I answer through tears, leaning my head on his chest.

I sit upon my horse then look back up at ada, who watches from a balcony. We start and I connect to Elora. _"You, my daughter, are the light of mine and your father's lives. Remember the symbol of your hope and love." _

"_Nana, you are leaving?" _Elora asks sadly and more tears roll down my cheeks, as I feel she too cries.

"_I am afraid so lellig. Do not be sad, we will someday meet again. Take care of your father for me. I take care of Legolas, they both love you beyond words. I will never stop thinking about you Elora." _I answer and hear Elora's sob in my mind.

"_I still say that this is not fair. We __**will **__win this war, no one will die!" _Elora shouts through tears.

"_You have a strong heart my dear and a strong will. Do not be angry at your grandfather, he is only doing what is best for me." _I say sensing her emotions.

"_But did he not think of what is best for his granddaughter? Stripping her of her mother so soon after finding her? I am sorry, that is selfish of me, now is not the time for being selfish...but I do not wish you to leave nana, I saw such a beautiful future." _Elora cries and I much desire to wrap her in my arms. _"People say that nothing is set in stone but some are! Legolas and I have a son and daughter in the future, I can not let go of that, I will not! Do not leave mommy! There is still hope!" _Elora continues, saying the exact words I said to ada earlier. Hearing her call me 'mommy' caused fresh tears to roll down my cheeks and drip of my chin.

"_My sweet, sweet daughter. I hope the world will come to be full of light like you and that you will live to see that day. I must leave now my dear child. Le melin, Elora." _

"_Le melin nana. Guren niniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham." _Elora replies and my heart warms at her words, and yet I yearn to hold for as long as she wishes me to, to watch her and Legolas grow and see the children she saw in her premonition, but that future is almost lost.

**~Elora~**

I sit on the bed I was given, staring out the window, not in the mood to talk to anyone. I know right now I am being selfish but the conversation with mother last night has made me angry, not at grandfather, but at the stupid ring, the stupid orcs, the stupid dark lord, the stupid war! Next Orc I see I will make him die very painfully and slowly! I hope Sauron dies that way when Frodo throws the ring into Mount Doom. "Stupid Orcs, I wish they'd all just drop dead inexplicably." I state and hear a laugh that someone tried to cover as a cough. "That was not meant to be funny mysterious laughing person." I turn around and stare in shock. Tears well in my eyes and he comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"Lellig, you did not think me dead did you?" Ada asks and I sob.

"You fell off a cliff! What else am I supposed to think? And you did not heed my warning in Lothlorien, I told you to stay away from cliffs and wargs." I say and he chuckles.

"Yes you did." He whispers and pulls me into his lap.

"I talked to nana last night." I state and ada kisses my head. "This is Sauron's fault, I wish the ring would inexplicably crumble into dust in Frodo's hand and Sauron die slowly and painfully, this time forever." I state and ada sighs.

"Don't we all dear one." Ada replies. "Come, we must get ready, Saruman's army will be here by nightfall. Legolas is worried about you, says you have been holed up in here all day, without even a word to him." Ada says and takes my hand.

We head out and I find Legolas. I take his hand and he turns around surprised for a moment. "Help get the woman and children into the caves?" Legolas asks and I nod with a half-hearted smile.

I hear the wail of a baby. I look around and spot an abandoned cradle. I go over and pick up the small infant. It is a baby boy. "Hey there, where is you nana and ada?" I ask looking around and no one is looking this way.

"My lady." A guard comes up to me. "This infant's parents can not be found."

"And so you leave a helpless baby alone?" I ask in a scolding tone. The guard looks down. "Do not worry, I'll take care of him." I smile and walk back over to Legolas.

"A baby? Where did you find him?" Legolas asks rubbing the infant's cheek with his thumb.

"Alone in an abandoned cradle, I was told that his parents can not be found. I am going to go find a woman to look after him until the battle is over….oh, I guess should have asked you first but I want to keep him." I state and Legolas smiles at me.

"Of course. I will help, after all, he's a cute one." Legolas says and I smile brightly. I run into the caves and look around.

"Lady Elora, I can look after the child if you wish." Eowyn offers as she appears in front of me.

"Please?" She nods and I hand the baby to her. "Thank-you lady Eowyn. Do not worry, your time to fight will come, and I will be honoured to fight along side a woman such as yourself." I add and she smiles, a sparkle in her eye.

"And I you my lady!" Eowyn gives me a quick nod. "I wish you good luck during the battle and may you not be injured by arrow or blade." Eowyn says and I smile.

"I will see you again my lady!" I state and kiss the infant on the forehead and he stops squirming. I head out and Legolas takes my hand.

**~Legolas~**

In the armoury men and boys get their armour and weapons. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn states in disgust.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli points out.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." I say and the armoury goes quiet. "Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig!" I continue in elvish, there being only two people who understand me.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." Aragorn says, trying to reason.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!" I argue, losing my temper.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yells back. For a moment he stares and I wish to take back my words. He turns and leaves I move to go after him, Gimli grabs my arm.

"Let him go lad, leave him be." Gimli says and I feel the gentle feminine touch of my beloved on my shoulder.

"We will go to him soon, for now let us get ready." Elora says as she holds out my armour. I give her a small smile.

She pulls her own on then and as she grabs her weapons she looks around. "Stupid men underestimating a woman.." She grumbles and turns around and grabs her daggers, putting them in her boots. I pull her around and lift her chin. "Show _them _why _they _shouldn't underestimate a woman." I state and she smiles.

"If it wasn't for you Legolas, I would be down there with the woman and children going mad with worry." Elora says and I smile a crooked smile for her.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" I ask rhetorically as I re-braid her hair so it is not in her way during the battle. She hands me my sword as she turns back around.

"No we can not." We head out of the armoury and look out at all the men some are boys. "I never want our children to see such a scene as this. This evil, this fear, it should not exist. I know that there will always be tainted hearts in this world but this kind of evil, this kind of evil is brought on by needless greed and thirst for power and should be d stamped out from existence." Elora states and I squeeze her hand.

"Let us go find Aragorn." I state and lead her away, back down to the armoury. I walk down and pick up Aragorn's sword and hold it out to him. He looks up at me. "We have trusted you this far and you have not lead us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." I say and he smiles at me.

"Ú-moe edamed, Legolas." I smile back at him. Gimli enters the room and he is wearing armour too long for him.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." We all smile at him amused, Elora giggles lightly. "It's a little tight across the chest." He adds and and our smiles grow bigger.

"Here Gimli, let me." Elora grabs another shirt of chain-mail. She hands it to him and he nods. Quickly he changes into that one. He puts the rest of his armour one.

A horn blows loud and clear outside. "That is no orc horn!" We all rush out and are met with the sight of Haldir and an army of elves from Lorien.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." We rush down the stairs. "We come to honour that allegiance." Haldir finishes as his gaze finds us.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." Aragorn greets standing before him. He hugs Haldir and Haldir, a little surprised by the gesture, hugs him back. "You are _most _welcome." Aragorn adds. I go down the rest of the stairs and embrace Haldir. The army turns and lowers their bows and shields in unison. I stand behind Haldir.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once again." As Haldir says this I make a funny face to make Elora smile. She does and I can tell she is also holding back laughter. She just looked so serious and sad at the same time. The expression actually scared me.

I go back up to her and lead her up to where we be standing. She laughs and her eyes shine as she does. "This is so not the time to be laughing!" She scolds me as elves form two lines behind us.

"Your expression scared me and I wanted to you smile once more before the battle." I confess and she smirks impishly.

"Oh. Why did my expression scare you though?" She asks and I turn rest my hand on the small of her back. I never noticed until now how much a curve she does have in her back until now.

"You looked serious and sad at the same time, those two emotions mixed together make you scary." I answer and she smirks the same impish smirk.

"You think it would scare and Orc?" Elora asks and I laugh.

"Very much so, add that to the fact that they will not be expect their opponent to be a woman." I state and she smiles up at me.

"Yes and considering that I have that element on my side, I am going to beat Gimli _and _you." Elora says confidently.

"Oh so you think." I tease and she raises a challenging eyebrow at me.

"You'll see and when I do beat you, you have to kiss me in front of you father the moment he turns around to greet us." Elora states and I smile.

"Alright. When I beat you, we are doing more than sleeping that night." I whisper in her ear and she turns bright red.

"Ahem!" Aragorn says from behind me I stand up straight. "Uh, huh Legolas." Aragorn says telling me he heard what I said. He leaves and Elora starts to laugh.

"That's what you get dirty elf boy." Elora teases and I smile a crooked smile. It fades after a few minutes of silence.

In the distance the Uruk-hai army can be heard approaching, shouting and rumbling.

"Argh! You couldn't have picked a better spot?" Gimli complains and I smirk once again. Aragorn comes up behind is again. "Well lad, by the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli states. Lightning lights up the sky and thunder rumbles. The wind also picks up.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn!" I say quickly.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli states and Aragorn moves behind Elora.

"I will be fine ada, a few cuts, scrapes, and bruises are inevitable but death will not get it's bitter grip on me tonight." Elora states and he pats his shoulder.

"Protect her." Aragorn says in my ear as he passes by.

"Always." I quickly whisper back. The rain starts to pour and the army comes closer and closer with each passing minute.

""A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn shouts out.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asks, jumping to try to see.

"Would you like me to describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" I ask while teasing. Elora and Gimli both laugh and behind me I hear a chuckle.

An Uruk is shot and falls dead. An accidentally released arrow killed it. "Dartho!" Aragorn shouts.

The Uruks roar in anger and charge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

I fight side by side with Legolas, keeping a watchful eye for any sign of Thalion. "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" Ada yells. I look to see and Uruk soldier with a torch running to where the drain is. Legolas shoots two arrows but it is in vain as part of the wall explodes.

"Ada!" I shout and Legolas grabs a shield and slides down the stairs, killing Orcs and Uruk-hair as he goes.

"Stay up there!" He yells up at me and my heart pounds with fear for him. I continue killing and trying to watch Legolas at the same time. I can't help it I go down and join Gimli and Legolas. "You don't listen very well." Legolas states and I look up at him.

"Of course I don't. I am my father's daughter." I reply while slicing the arm off and Uruk-hai, Legolas shoves a dagger into his chest.

"Aragorn, pull back to the gate!" King Theoden yells.

"Am marad!" Ada yells. Legolas and I grab Gimli by the arms and begin to drag him back to keep.

"Ah!" Legolas falls to his knees and I see another arrow, flying through the air, it's target...Legolas's head.

"No!" I block the arrow with the blade of my sword.

Gimli gets another elf who helps me get Legolas to the keep. "Elora?" Legolas asks and I kneel in front of him. "Legolas, I'm going to take you into the hall…"

"No, I can still fight." He argues and pulls out the arrow.

"Legolas, don't you dare push yourself for my sake!" I scold and he gets up.

"You can't stop me Elora, besides I'm not bleeding." He says and I sigh. I stick close to him but continue fighting.

After a few minutes Legolas grabs some rope. "Aragorn!" He yells and throws the rope over the edge. I help pull ada and Gimli up. Soon I hear King Theoden and Gamling yelling at us to retreat.

I stay behind Legolas and then something makes me turn my head to the right. My elf eyes catch an arrow, heading for the exact spot I saw in my premonition in Lothlorien. "Legolas!" I shout and push him forward as I throw my body against his. I wait for searing pain but it doesn't come. I look and a hand holds the arrow just an inch away from my body. "Melamin, you knew." Legolas states and drops the arrow. I nod and he quickly continues to pull me into the hall. He grabs his bow and continues to shoot. We make it into the hall and begin to barricade the doors.

I pull Legolas to the side for only a moment. "Let me look." I stare and pull up his armour and tunic. On his side there is a bruise already appearing. He pulls it down and pulls me close to him and cups my face.

"Melamin, the wound you saved me from would have taken my life. I owe you my life." Legolas whispers and I shake my head. "You just owe me a kiss." I state and so he pulls my face up and his lips press to mine. A tender, loving kiss.

"I am going to help barricade the door. Are you injured?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Just bruises and scratches." I answer and he nods, kissing my forehead then helping the men.

"_Lellig." _Nana says in my mind and I smile.

"_Ah, nana. I saved Legolas's life today. I feel that it is selfish triumph though." _Nana laughs sweetly in my mind.

"_I do not think so Elora. You not only saved your beloved but you saved King Thranduil's son, for that I hope the woodland King is grateful to you." _Nana replies and I smile a very triumphant smile but it fades right away.

"_This battle is not yet over nana, I have orcs to kill. I love you so much nana. I hope to speak with you again soon." _I state as Legolas comes over and leads me over to Arod.

"_Ah, do be careful lellig, for I fear your father would have a heart attack if something happened to you." _I laugh and look at ada upon his horse.

"_I personally think he would just go on an orc killing spree." _I state and nana laughs.

"_Be safe Elora. I love you." _And with those last words our conversation ends. Gimli blows the horn.

"Ford Eorlings!" King Theoden yells and we ride out, as the doors burst open. We knock Orcs and Uruk-hai off of kill them or both.

Out of the fortress an Uruk-hai pulls me off of Arod. Legolas tries to get a grip on my arm but just misses. "Filth!" I shout and push my sword into its chest. "Don't touch me!" I shout and kill it once and for all.

I continuously slay Orc and Uruk-hai alike until Legolas comes to my aid. "I have never seen a woman get so mad, Thalion does not know who is dealing with." Legolas says and I laugh.

"No he does not." Suddenly my attention is brought to the top of the hill. Gandalf. Soon Eomer appears behind him.

"Rohirrim! To the king!" Eomer yells and an army charges down the hill. The orc army tries to ready themselves for the attack but are blinded by the rising sun. With the new army the number of Uruks quickly dissipates. They begin to flee Helm's Deep. We watch and see them fleeing into the trees. "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer shouts and then we hear strangled cries...well, I guess that's what you get for cutting down trees.

"Come, let us go clean up the battlefield." Legolas takes my hand and we head to the bodies of our fallen kin.

I look around for any sign of Thalion. I let go of Legolas's hand and stare out over the battlefield. Is this the world we are destined to live in? Fighting for love, for peace? I do hope that once this is over we can lead normal lives. As normal as possible for these scars are not ones that are meant to heal. I do hope that I will not have to look over my shoulder every waking hour of the day and that my foresight will only show me happiness. "Elora." Ada says coming up behind me.

"This world, so tainted with hate and malice, I wish to bring love and hope back into it." I state and he squeezes my shoulder.

"That day will come, as long as there is hope." Ada says and I turn away from the sight of death and head to find Legolas and Gimli.

"Final count, forty-two." Legolas states and I watch from where they do not see me.

"Fourty-_two_?! That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on fourty-_three_." Gimli says and with a quick movement Legolas shoots the Uruk Gimli is sitting on.

"Forty-three." Legolas states confidently.

"He was already dead." Gimli replies flatly. I smile grows on my face.

"He was twitching!" Legolas say defensively.

"He was twitch because he has my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli wiggles his axe in proof and I can not contain my laughter anymore. The both look and I can't stop laughing.

"It is like watching children! And you guys say I am the child!" I state and take a deep breath. "Forty-eight." I cough and both their jaws drop. "Are you trying to catch flies?" I ask them and then flip my hair and turn heading up to where I see ada.

"You are bluffing." Legolas accuses and I laugh.

"Is the woodland prince scared to kiss me in front of his father?" I tease and he raises an eyebrow at me. My body is pressed to his and our lips meet in a kiss before I can even blink. I close my eyes and kiss him back.

"Ahem!" Gandalf clears his throat and we pull apart. "Let us ride." I go down and Ada lifts me up onto Hasufel while he rides on Brego. We ride up the hill and look out to the horizon.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness. For now we have two other little hobbits we need to retrieve." Gandalf states and we begin to head out.

"You my lady, your skill is impressive. Where did you learn your skill?" Eomer asks and I smile.

"I watched my father and my mother and uncle's taught me some things." I state and I see a proud smirk on ada's face from the corner of my eye.

"Elora, are you sure you want to go, after all you found that baby." Legolas states and I smile.

"Eowyn is gladly looking after him for us. I have decided to name him Ellas, do you like it?" I ask and he smiles.

"That is a lovely name melamin." Legolas answers and I smile to myself happily.

"Lady Elora, I am afraid we found his older sister and aunt." King Theoden states and my heart sinks.

"Well I am happy he has family." I state and feel Legolas's hand slide over mine.

"As soon as this is over we will marry and hopefully be blessed with children shortly after." Legolas says, trying to comfort me. It works.

"Yes." I reply and he laces his fingers through mine. With continue with speed to Isengard, riding on through the night.

"_You may have saved him this time but it will be the last time. His life is mine!" _Thalion says and I grip Hasufel's reins tighter.

"_I will kill you myself before you get the chance!" _I yell and hear malicious laughing in my head.

I turn and see a look on Legolas's face that I have never seen. Exhaustion. I curl my fingers tighter around his hand and he squeezes back. "I will be fine aire." He says in a reassuring tone. I smile a small and hope that we will get at least one day to rest, even I am feeling the effects of the battle.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer! I just could not think straight while writing this one for there were a million other things on my mind at the time. I promise to make up for the dryness of this chapter in the next one! I would like to thank those of you who continue to read this, it warms my heart to know that you enjoy my story so much! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

We ride on through Fangorn forest. As we come to a clearing Orthanc can be seen looming about, casting a haunting shadow. I hear laughter and my heart lightens hearing it. "Welcome my lords and lady… to Isengard." Merry greets us standing up and spreading his arms. He and Pippin are smoking and eating.

"You young rascals! A merry chase you've lead us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" Gimli replies sounding flabbergasted.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is _particularly _good." Pippin replies.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asks sounding tempted to join them.

"Hobbits." Gandalf says impatiently.

"We're are under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry states. They both gather their things and come down. Pippin rides with ada and Merry with Eomer.

We continue on up to Orthanc. "Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a _Wizard_ to manage here, locked in his tower." A talking tree, Treebeard, states. I have read of them, Ents, tree hearders.

"Show yourself." Ada says.

"Be careful; even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warns.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli states impatiently.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf replies urgently.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards." Saruman calls down from the top of Orthanc. "Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" He continues.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace... when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace." King Thèoden answers firmly.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!" Saruman yells angrily.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council." Gandalf replies calmly.

"So you have come for information. I have some for you." Saruman pulls something out from his robes. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die." Gandalf goes closer to the tower. "But you know this don't you, Gandalf." Saruman sneets at ada. "You can not think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandlaf does not hesistate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me… what words of confort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman speeches evilly.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli says to Legolas who reaches for his quiver.

"No." Gandalf stops him. "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf states.

"Save your pity and you mercy! I have no use for it!" Saruman shoots a fireball from his staff, it engulfs Gandalf and Shadowfax. I stare in horror until the flames die down and both are left unscathed.

"Saruman, you staff is broken." Gandalf states and the staff splinters into a million pieces. There is a dark figure behind him. Grima Wormtongue.

"Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down." King Thèoden states.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman states.

"Gríma, come down. Be free of him." King Thèoden ignores Saruman completely.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman replies. "Get down cur!" Saruman slaps Grima, sending him backwards.

"Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know." Gandalf says.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where you doom will be decided." Saruman answers. "I will not be held prisoner here." From behind Saruman Grima stabs him. Legolas shoots and hits him, Grima falls back dead. Saruman falls off Orthanc and is impaled by the spoke of a large wheel. My eyes widen in horror for a moment.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf states urgently.

I begin to feel overly exhausted and feel like I am about to pass out. The voices around me are a blur. I grip Hasufel's reins. "Elora!" I feel an arm catch me as I begin to slide off of Hasufel. I'm pulled onto Arod while Gimli rides on Hasufel.

"She is past exhausted Aragorn." I hear Legolas tell ada faintly.

"We will ride with haste to Edoras where she can rest properly. It is not a surprise she is exhausted her body is not used to the exertion she put it through these last few days." I hear King Thèoden state.

"Elora, are you awake?" Ada asks and I nod slowly. "Barely, rest Elora. I'm sure you are safe in Legolas's arms." Ada says and I smile.

"Yeah. He's a good protector." I say half asleep. I hear a chuckle and take one last look at Legolas. He is blushing. I smile and fall asleep with that image in my head.

**~Legolas~**

When we arrived back at Edoras Aragorn took Elora to the room she was previously in. I sit at her bedside now. "So strong and yet so fragile." I whisper taking her hand. There is a knock at the door. "Come in." I call and Eowyn comes in.

"I have brought fresh clothing that should fit her. I also bring thanks from Jeffrey's sister and aunt, the baby Lady Elora found." Eowyn explains and I nod.

"Thank-you Lady Eowyn."

"How is she?"

"Resting peacefully." I answer and Eowyn smiles then leaves the room.

I watch Elora rest peacefully. As I said before she is strong yet so fragile in other ways. A person who is capable of being both truly is a mystery. So innocent yet so wise. She is a girl full of contradictions but yet they fit together like pieces of a broken vase. I rub my thumb over her knuckles. There is another knock at the door. "Yes?" I ask and Aragorn comes in. "She has not stirred once mellon nin."

"Good, she deserves a good rest as do you my friend. If you wish I will come wake you both an hour before dinner." Aragorn offers and I am tempted by his offer.

"If it does not trouble you." I answer and he shakes his head.

"Mellon nin, letting you rest is my thanks to you and also, when she is fully rested you will need the energy to keep up with her." Aragorn reminds me a I smile.

"Yes, she is quite lively when she is energized. Thank-you Aragorn. I will see you in a few hours." Aragorn places a hand on my shoulder.

"One more thing before I leave, I will not trust her in any other hands but yours. Rest well Legolas." Aragorn says with a hand on my shoulder. We embrace and then he leaves. I take the belt around my waist off then lay down behind Elora. I did not realize how exhausted I truly was until my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep instantly.

"Hey, Eggo." I wake up to Elora's gentle voice. "No matter how much I want to watch you sleep, it is time to get up, dinner is in half an hour. Ada woke me up but I let you sleep and extra half hour because you need it." Elora explains and then sits up. I follow her. She turns and looks at my tunic. "I want to check the bruise." I lift my tunic and she gently runs her fingers across the black spot. "Next thing I am learning, healing." Elora states and I smile putting my tunic back down.

"Do you need help changing melamin?" I ask and she turns bright red. She holds up the dress and sighs with a nod.

"I do not forget, I flashed you in Lothlorien without thinking about what I was doing." Elora reminds me and I laugh. "Shut-up, you enjoyed that!" Elora teases but you can hear the little bit of embarrassment in her voice. With her back to me she pulls off her shirt and then I pull the dress over her head, it is then that she slips of her leggings.

"Let me do your hair melamin." I grab a brush and brush out her long, wavy, blonde hair. She may act like Aragorn but she has her mother's facial features. I only braid her hair down the side of her head, I join the two braids into one and leave the rest of it down. Elora turns when I am finished. Elora hands me my clothes and then looks at me.

"You owe me a new bag, this one is almost worn through. I'll give it another two months before everything starts falling out of it." Elora states and I shrug off the green tunic. Elora's eyes widen then soften as her cheeks turn pink. She pokes my stomach like a child. "Tummy." She smiles and wraps her arms around me. "You are a cuddler!" She points out and it is my turn to blush. She steps back and hands me my shirt. I slip it on then she hands me my pants and turns around. When I am done she climbs on the bed and pushes me down in front of her. She brushes out my hair and giggles. "I never thought that I would be brushing out my fiance's hair, I like that." Her nimble fingers begin to braid my hair the exact way I always have it. "Everyone in your family line wears their hair like this correct?" Elora asks, starting the third and final braid.

"Ada used to when he was my age but prefers it down now but usually yes, everyone in my family line wears their hair like I." Elora puts her forehead between my shoulders.

"Don't ever change the way you wear your hair. I like it." She states and moves around to my lap.

"If it pleases you." I reply and lean down pressing my lips firmly to hers. Her hands cup my cheeks and mine are pressed against her back. This kiss is new, feels more intense, more passionate. Elora's hands move down to my chest, pressed against it.

Breaking the kiss we both breathe heavily. I lean in and press my lips to hers again. "Din...what the..?" We pull away and Merry is standing in front of us.

"Um…" Elora states and Merry winks.

"I won't tell, promise." He says and we both smile heading out to the hall.

We sit at a table and are handed drinks. King Thèoden rises with a cup in hand. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" He raises his cup.

"Hail!" The crowd returns.

"Legolas! Over here!" Gimli calls as the crowd disperses. I take Elora's hand and lead her over.

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer hands both Gimli and I a mug of ale.

"And no reguritation." Gimli states.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." Elora mutters.

"So it's a drinking game?" I ask.

"Aye, last one standing wins." Gimli answers and I look at Elora for approval.

"Go ahead Legolas, have some fun." She encourages. I look down at the drink then take a small sip of it while Gimli chugs his. I bring the mug to my lips again and take bigger drinks. I put the cup down as I finish it and Eomer hands me another.

I do not know how many cups I have drank when I feel an odd sensation in my fingers. "Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women!" Gimli states, drunk. I look down at my fingers and rub them against each other.

"I feel something. A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." I state worriedly.

"What did I say He can't hold his liquor!" Gimli states then passes out. I look at the dwarf smugly.

"Game over." I state just as smugly.

"Legolas, my love, what you feel is a buzz." Elora says taking my hand in hers.

"You two are betrothed?" Eomer asks and Elora nods happily.

"Yes. She is the love of my life." I answer and she blushes.

"Ah, I wish you to a happy life together." Eomer states and I look down into bright hazel eyes. I lead her out of the hall to the room that all of us are sharing.

"Have you ever thought about children, I mean, when you weren't with anybody?" Elora asks as we walk down the hallway.

"Yes. I dreamt of being a father. I quite like the name Iolas for my son and if I am to have a daughter I would like to name her Arlayna. What of you melamin?" I ask and she smiles.

"For the last three years I have pictured what it would be like to be a mother. For my son I would like the name Ellas and for a girl I would like to name her Anwen since it is close to my mother's name." Elora answers happily. "How common are twins?" Elora asks and I have to think about that.

"Well Elladan and Elrohir are twins but they are not that common, even among twins are rare." I answer and she smiles.

"I would like the idea of twins, it would be something different." Elora states as we come to the end of the hallway. I pull her closer and kiss her forehead.

"Yes it would." I reply and we both stand in silence. My lips pressed to her forehead, her hands against my chest. She lifts her head and I bring her lips to mine.

"Our own room would be appreciated right now." Elora whispers as I break the kiss gently.

"Time for privacy will come melamin." I reply in the same hushed voice. "For now it's time to rest." I take her head and take her into the room. We both change into our normal clothing finding it more comfortable.

After everyones comes in to settle down for the night I sit and let Elora rest her head in my lap until she falls asleep. She quickly does so once I know she is sound asleep I carefully get up and head outside to get some air.

**~Elora~**

I wake when I hear movement and whispering. I open one eye to see Merry and Pippin are awake. I jump up when I see Pippin holding the Palantir. "Pippin! Help! Gandalf help him! Someone help him!" Merry yells as ada and Legolas burst into the room. Ada grabs the palantir from Pippin, Legolas catches ada as he falls, the palantir rolls and Gimli pulls me back from it as Gandalf throws a blanket over it.

"Ada!" I go over to him and he pulls me into a reassuring hug.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf turns. I look and Pippin lies on the floor in terrified shock. Gandalf tends to him while ada's squeeze around me waist brings my attention to him.

"Gandalf can tend to Pippin, you and Legolas come." Ada gets up and I follow him outside.

"Aragorn, what is it?" Legolas asks and wraps me up and his cloak.

"I must tell you what Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel told me. You two have a love stronger than any to exist. It has been a long time a love as strong as your existed. The last time it did was between your mother and father Legolas." Ada states and I grip Legolas's hand as he tenses. "I do not mean to stir sorrowful memories Legolas, but you must know this. It will help you both protect each other. The bond your love has created between you two.." Legolas steps away from behind me.

"Aragorn, I know of what you speak. My father told me the entire story. How is this possible?" Legolas asks and I want his hand in mine again. I move forward and Legolas laces our fingers together.

"It is possible because that is how much you two love each other. The bond is still developing but quicker than even Lord Celeborn predicted it would." Ada answers and I feel Legolas's grip tightens on my hand.

"This, my ears can not believe what they hear mellon nin. I..I wish to be left alone to my own thoughts for a while." Legolas says, letting go of my hand.

"Of course. Come one Elora." Ada takes my hand then I whip around sensing Thalion near by.

"Melamin?" Legolas asks and I toss him an alarmed look. I look around and see a figure lurking in the dark. "He is a coward, to lurk in shadow. if he wants me dead why not have a fight face to face." Legolas states then pulls me close. He presses his lips to my temple and we head back inside. Legolas leads me to a secluded area though. "I can not keep it in any longer, if I do I may do something or say something I will greatly regret later. My mother, I was only a very small five years of age when she passed. She…" Legolas takes a steadying breath before continuing. "She was tortured in the kingdom of Angmar. My father went to save her but he was too late. I do not have much memory of her but I see her face and hear her voice in dreams. In nightmares I witness her torture, hear her screams of agony. Sometimes she'll call my father's name, in others I am older and she calls my name but neither of us are fast enough, when we get there we watch her die unable to move. In one it was my mother and you.." Legolas's voice chokes with tears. I pull him into my arms and for the first time since I met him Legolas cries.

"It's not your fault Legolas nor is it your father's. This life can be cruel, it takes from us the people we love most, the people we never thought we would lose." I hold Legolas tighter as his shoulders shake with sobs. "This life can also be wonderful, it give us people we never thought we would meet, people who can at least try to make the burden of the pain less. It give us people we come to love. You don't have to suffer melamin, I am here for you as you are for me, my ears are yours when you need them." I whisper and his arms don't leave my waist. His tears soak through my tunic but I don't care. He has held this in for so long.

"I never knew the nurturing of a mother, but my father tried to fill the gap himself. I have not once seen my father cry." Legolas confesses.

"No parent wants their child to see them cry, no matter how old they are." I state and sigh. I yawn without meaning to.

"I have kept you up long enough my love." Legolas lifts me up.

"Legolas, I don't care how long you keep me up or what time of day it is, I want to listen, I want to be here for you." I state and he kisses my forehead.

"Yes but right now we both need sleep." Legolas says and I dry the wet trails on his cheek with the heel of my hand. We enter the room and Legolas lays down beside me and we both lie there in each other's warmth. It is not long before I fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

We sit in the hall the next morning with King Thèoden. Gandalf tells him of what happened last night. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring. We have been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf explains.

"Tell me… why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" King Thèoden asks and I am shocked he would even care about who owed who what in this time of war.

"I will go." Ada states and my eyes widen.

"No." Gandalf and I say at the same time but I did not mean to speak out against father. Ada gives me a look and I duck behind Legolas.

"They _must _be warned!" Ada argues with Gandalf.

"They _will_ be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that can not be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." Gandalf turns and looks at Merry and Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

Merry and Pippin get up and follow Gandalf. Legolas steps away and I know who stands in front of me as I hang my head. "Elora, it is not like you to speak out against me." Ada says lifting my head.

"I...I know Legolas is here and can protect me very well, as well as Gimli and King Thèoden's men but if you weren't here I would over-worry and wouldn't think straight." I confess, twisting his ring around my finger.

"Lellig, this is a time of war, you must be willing to make sacrifices to survive." Ada says and I sigh hanging my head again.

"I know. I am being selfish. I am going to go sit somewhere." I turn away and ada leaves the hall. I go out after ada and find a secluded place to sit, but somewhere they can still find me. I bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them.

My thoughts drift to nana and the premonition I had last night. I drew it in my sketchbook before the meeting this morning. "I need you nana, without a piece of me feels like it's missing." I say to the wind as tears trail down my cheeks.

**~Arwen~**

As I stare on ahead of me I feel Elora trying to connect with me. I am about to when I see a boy in a white shirt run past us. A vision of Aragorn, grey-haired, appears. He lifts the boy and spins him around laughing. The boy looks over to me with somber eyes. Around his neck is my evenstar. A tear slides down my cheek. I stop Asfaloth. "Lady Arwen, we can not delay." I turn Asfaloth around and head back home. "My lady!"

I sense my daughter and she is the one who sent me that vision without knowing it. _"I am here for you my daughter." _

"_Nana, I need you physically near me, I do not know what to do. I accidentally spoke out against ada and I...I just miss you. I feel like I'm missing a part of me nana." _Elora's tears are held in her voice. _"Oh I am sorry nana, I want to talk to without crying!" _Elora adds, mad at herself.

"_Elora, do not ever hold in your tears, especially from me. It will be over soon Lellig. Oh and I do hope you don't break tradition, please marry Legolas first." _I sense her blush and a small smile finds my lips.

"_You and ada did!" _Elora states defensively but I hear the embarrassment in her voice too.

"_Yes we did but we had been together for a while, at least enjoy the relationship with Legolas. Thank-you for the vision Elora." I answer and feel her smile. _

"_I didn't think it would work. Ada wishes to see me. I will talk with you again nana I love you very much and will continue to wait until the day I can see you again and feel your embrace." _

"_And I you lellig. Be safe." _I slide off of Asfaloth and shed my cloak as I run up to ada.

"Tell me what you have seen!" I demand as I go up to him.

"Arwen!" Ada states shocked.

"You have the gift of foresight, what did you see?" I ask again.

"I looked to your future and saw death." Ada answers.

"But there was also life. Elora saw a child and you saw the same child. You saw my son." I state and ada turns away.

"But that future is almost gone." Ada replies.

"But it is not lost." I argue softly.

"Nothing is certain." I go and kneel before ada.

"Some things are certain. If I leave Aragorn and Elora now I will regret it forever. It is time." I state.

**~Elora~**

"Ada!" I laugh as he tickles my sides. Ada laughs with me. We sit, watching the beacons. Ada continues to tickle me though. When ada stops I just lay in his lap catching my breath.

"Elora, have you spoken to your mother lately?" Ada asks and I sit up and look at him curiously.

"Yes. Just about two hours ago." I answer and he smiles.

"What did you talk about?" Ada asks and I blush.

"Legolas." I answer and Ada smiles happily at me. "Do we have a connection like that?" I ask and he nods. "Yay! Anyway, ada, why did you and nana want to have a baby?" I ask pulling at the ribbons on my tunic.

"You ask a difficult question lellig for I do not know how to explain the feeling your mother and I had." Ada answers and I smile.

"I'm your special girl and that's good enough for me!" I state happily. Ada pulls my head to his and lightly kisses my forehead.

"Yes our special girl. Our little bundle of light." Ada says and I contently relax in the comfortable silence between us.

"_My granddaughter. You seem happy this day." _Grandfather says in my mind, startling me a little.

"_Yes. I do not see the need to be sad everyday despite the time we are in now. I think it's good to be able to smile and laugh in times like this. If you don't how are you supposed to deal with it? I think that winning this depends on the strength of everyone's hearts. Love is the strongest force to exist in this world and that is what will push people to keep going. That and hope, hope for a bright future, like the future I have seen Legolas and I can share. I have sensed that future is almost gone but giving up is too easy. If you fight for what you believe then nothing and no one can stop you." _I state as I picture the tiny infant in Legolas's arms and the boy at his side.

"_You leave me speechless Elora. But remember this, there are some things that must happen for life to continue its cycle." _

"_I know grandfather, everything happens for a reason." _I state and feel his approval.

"_I will leave you to enjoy your time with Aragorn while you can." _I am left with my own thoughts once again. I look up and wonder if ada is sleeping.

"I am awake." Ada says and I shake my head.

"Creepy how you do that." I state and sense something off. "I need to go find Legolas." I state and get up from ada's lap.

"Alright, do not hesitate to come back if you want to." Ada calls after me and I jog down to the hall. I open the doors and only see King Thèoden and a few of his guards.

"Have you seen Legolas?" I ask and receive head shakes in answer. My eyes widen, something is wrong. I turn and run trying to use the bond to find him. "Legolas?!" I call out and literally run into him as he exits the stables.

"Elora what's wrong?" He asks worriedly and I look around. I look behind him and try to pull him forward but Thalion is quicker than I. He hits a pressure point in Legolas's shoulder. I catch Legolas and Gimli stands in front of us.

"Ada!" I scream and guards comes running. Ada comes up and takes in the scene. "He-he came out of nowhere and then disappeared again." I explain, still holding Legolas up.

"He is more skilled in black magic than I first thought. Let's get Legolas inside." Ada picks him up. We head into the room and I quickly lay out blankets and my cloak for ada to put Legolas on. I watch to make sure he is just unconscious. "Elora, this is not your fault." Ada tries soothing me and I sigh.

"I _saw _him come up behind Legolas but.."

"Elora, black magic is capable of many things. Be glad Thalion did not kill him." Ada says and I nod. "I will be down watching the beacons again." Ada gets up and leaves and I sit at Legolas's feet, waiting for him to wake up.

"_Elora? What is wrong?" _Nana asks and I replay the memory in my mind for her. _"My dear, I will let your grandfather know right away and King Thranduil will be informed." _Nana says hurriedly and I can only see King Thranduil losing his calm reserve when he learns of this.

"_Nana, what do I do? I don't want Legolas hurt any more but I don't want Thalion to have the satisfaction of victory." _I ask and it feels as if nana is cupping my cheek.

"_I wish I could help you lellig but all I can tell you is to…." _Nana's voice fades and I scream as a skull splitting pain erupts in my head. Merry runs in and kneels beside me.

"Get Aragorn!" Merry yells and the pain keeps getting worse.

I feel ada's arms wrap around me then the pain begins to cease. _"I do not know how long this will keep Thalion out of your head but at the longest it should last for about a month. I have secured Legolas's mind as well." _Grandfather says and I sigh.

"Elora? Are you alright?" Ada asks and I curl into his arms.

"Yeah, grandfather made it stop. He won't be able to get into mine or Legolas's head for at least a month now." I answer and ada lays me beside Legolas.

"Good, now you rest as well." Ada kisses my temple and tells Merry to stay in here to keep me company and to make sure I do rest.

I lay down beside Legolas and see he has a nosebleed. "Merry, get me a wet cloth, quickly." He brings it over and I put it to Legolas's nose. Legolas groans but does not wake. I pull the cloth away. His nose is bleeding badly. If only I had a connection with….never mind that would be scary.

"_Grandfather, Legolas has a nosebleed, a bad one, I have a cloth to his nose now and his head tilted back but it's not stopping." _I explains and it takes a few minutes for him to reply.

"_King Thranduil says to try to wake him and get him to put his face into water." _

"_Okay."_

"_He also says thank-you for looking after his son."_

"_Tell him it's no big deal that I don't mind but try not let him on about us being engaged." _I state and grandfather laughs.

"Legolas?" I ask and shake him. "Legolas!" I try calling his name a little louder and shaking him a little harder. "Legolas!" He opens his eyes and looks up at me. "You have a nosebleed." I point out and his hand replaces mine. Merry drags over a large pail of water.

Legolas puts his face into the water and then brings his head up to breathe. He puts the cloth back on his nose and leans back against me. "Stupid orc." He says, then pinches the bridge of his nose. "He punched me in the face and gave me a bloody nose. Now I have a sensitive nose. If I sleep too long this happens." Legolas explains and I pull back his tunic.

Just as I expected, another bruise. "Merry can you give us some alone time?" I ask gently.

"Yes, but Aragorn said you need rest." Merry reminds me and I nod.

"Yeah I will." I reply. Merry leaves the room and I carefully pull off Legolas's tunic. I grab the slave from my bag and rub it on the bruise.

"That feels nice." Legolas states and I apply some to the other bruise. He lays down on his stomach and I begin to massage his back. "You do not have to do this melamin." Legolas says relaxed.

"I want to." I reply and his eyes close.

"What would you have me do to repay you?" Legolas asks and I smile.

"Nothing. You don't have to. I do this because I want to." I state and he sits up and pulls me into his lap. I blush, his heat making it worse. I look up and he leans down, pressing his lips to mine.

My fingers rise pressing hard against his chest. His hands around my hips. Our lips move together in the same way our bodies move as if they are one. A hand moves to the small of my back and he lays me down but puts only a bit of his weight on me. "Legolas!" The door opens and ada comes in and stares in shock which slowly turns to anger.

"Ada!"

"Legolas! Now!" Legolas gets up, pulling his tunic on, and I rub my hands together in embarrassment.

"_Lellig?" _Nana asks with a knowing tone. _"You did not listen to me did you?" _Nana asks and I don't answer.

"_Ada is getting mad at Legolas. Nana I…._" I sigh and bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them.

"_My daughter. I am not mad, disappointed yes, but Elora, your father and I did the same thing. It was in the heat of the moment." _Nana says and I sigh.

The door opens again Legolas and ada come in with solemn faces. "I'm sorry ada but it, it just happened okay! Just like I 'just happened'!" I yell and then get up going past them. Ada tries to grab my arm but I run out and go sit someplace outside in the setting sun.

I sit staring out at the lands feeling lost inside. I know my parents love me but I still feel like they didn't want me at first. Beside me I see grungy black pants and knee high grey boots. "Elora. Your mother and I love you. So much." Ada says softly.

"But you didn't want me at first." I state with angry tears streaming down my cheeks.

"That is _not _true. Elora when we found out your mother was pregnant we were overjoyed." Ada says and pulls me into his laps.

"Then why did you tell Nana that it was just a dream? You two can be together I don't care how I have to do it I will make sure you two are together forever!" I state and ada kisses my temple and wipes away my tears.

"Lellig, your mother has sailed to Valinor one day you and her will meet again when my days come to an end." Ada says and I sigh.

"I wish there was some magic that could make you an elf." I grumble and ada laughs.

"Lellig, I do not deserve the amount of love you have for me." Ada says and I frown at him.

"Yes you do. You're a perfect father for me so that is why you deserve lots of love." I state childishly then take my boots off and take his. "Hey! I fit them!" I state happily. Ada laughs and takes his boots back while I put mine on again. "You gave Legolas an earful didn't you?" I ask and ada pats my head.

"Actually I honestly just told him to be gentle with you." My entire face turns extremely red. "Not that way Elora! Jeez, teenagers. If you are going to think that way I told him to take it slow and not rush the relationship. His age may be greater than mine but his mental age is that of a teenage boy when it comes to certain things." Ada explains and I sigh.

"You looked really mad though." I point out.

"I was but I also remembered that was your mother and I. Also King Thranduil isn't no angel either, he and Legolas's mother weren't married until a year after Legolas was born." Ada states and I nod.

"Well it's fifteen years later and you and nana still aren't married." I state and ada laughs.

"I don't care if you and Legolas have fun, just don't give me any grandchildren yet." Ada states calmly.

"Ada, I saw a boy in a premonition. You picked him up and spun him around, I want to hold onto that future, I want, so bad, for that to happen." I state and ada rubs my back.

"You have a strong will lellig. And that may very well make that future certain." Ada says and then Legolas's scream pierces the calm. Ada and I jump up and run back into the hall. Legolas is on his knees holding his shoulder.

"Legolas!" I kneel in front of him. I take his tunic off and see the cut is bleeding worse than it was the first time he got it. The bruise on his side is darker as well. I grab the slave and after I wipe the blood away I put the slave on it. I wrap the bandage around it.

"He was in this room. Right in front of me and I wasn't quick enough to do anything." Legolas says angrily.

"Hey, don't. Just don't Legolas. He is, as much as I hate to admit it, cunning and quick. Besides, your father is going to um...take care of him." I state and Legolas passes out. "Legolas!" I yell and ada comes over as I lean Legolas back a bit.

Ada puts a hand to his forehead. "Thalion used a spell to give Legolas's a fever. That is the only way an elf can get sick." Ada explains and I nod. "He'll be fine in a few days." Ada says and 'a few days' worries me. "If his fever gets worse though, come get me immediately." Ada says then leaves the room.

I lay Legolas on the bed we share and sit by him as Gimli sits, sharpening his axe. "Ah, he won't let no fever keep him down, especially when it keeps from his lady." Gimli states.

"That is what I am afraid of Gimli, him pushing himself too much."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Legolas? How are you feeling?" I ask sitting beside him and putting my hand on his forehead. It has been four days since Legolas came down with a fever.

"Tired. Very tired." Legolas answers and I kiss his forehead.

"Well the fever has broke, now you just need rest." I state and he rolls onto his side. He pulls at the ribbons on my tunic.

"What did you do all morning?" He asks sleepily.

"I sat with ada for about two hours and then Eowyn took me to look at a few of her old dresses. I took two of them but they will remain here until all of this is over." I answer then lay beside him. "And I was about to come take a nap." I add and he smiles.

"Good. I have someone to cuddle." He puts his arm over me and presses his lips on my forehead at my hairline. He doesn't move and his lips part and his breath is hot on my head. His breathing evens, a sign that he is sleeping. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep myself.

_I open my eyes and see a blonde elf with a crown of rowan berries and many spines. "My king! It is a...surprise to see you." I state with obvious surprise in my tone. _

"_Hm, yes I can see that you are. How is my son?" King Thranduil asks and I look down. _

"_As you probably know he had a fever, it broke today. He is asleep at this moment." King Thranduil lifts my chin with a small smile. _

"_That is not what I mean dear child. How is he to get along with?" King Thranduil asks, rephasing this question._

"_Oh good. We've become really close." I answer and then I sense another presence. _

"_You forget melamin, we have this connection but have not used it." Legolas says as he walks up behind me. King Thranduil wears a look of shock as he called me 'melamin.' "Ah, yes ada I have not told you, we are together now." Legolas says and King Thranduil is speechless with a look of disbelief on his face. _

"_From bickering to kissing. Never did I imagine I would see the day." King Thranduil says and I laugh. _

"_Neither did grandfather." I say and King Thranduil laughs. Legolas looks shocked._

"_You two were the most unlikely pair but that is probably why I should have expected it. You two compliment each other well. Now tell me, do you know where Thalion is?" KIng Thranduil asks. "I wish for him to suffer the punishment for touching my son." He adds and Legolas turns away in embarrassment. _

"_No, he has the power to move from one place to another in the blink of an eye." Legolas answers his father angrily. _

"_Ah, a shadow spell is what he has used. He is practising the same black magic Sauron himself became master in." King Thranduil says. He turns away and looks out over the land filled with afternoon sun. _

"_Ada, I must tell you Elora and I we share the bond…."_

"_That your mother and I shared, yes I know, I can sense it between you two. Lonneg, do not make the same mistake I did, do not take her for granted, don't you __**ever **__let her leave you side for longer than a day." King Thranduil says and Legolas walks over to his father and puts and hand on his shoulder. _

"_Ada, it's not your fault. It has never been your fault. A very wise elleth once told me that this life is cruel, it takes from us the people we love most, the people we never thought we would lose. But she also told me that this life can also be wonderful, it give us people we never thought we would meet, people who can at least try to make the burden of the pain less. It give us people we come to love." Legolas says and King Thranduil turns to his son crying. _

"_I have never wanted my only son to see me cry. You, Legolas, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I do not wish to see anything bad happen to you." King Thranduil says and I feel like I am invading. _

"_Ada, I have not doubted you, nor will I ever. I trust you to protect me and now you need not worry about me, I have an ellet who cuts the head off any orc that comes near. She also has a look that scares a lot of people." Legolas says and holds his arm out to me. King Thranduil laughs and looks at both of us with a smile._

"_I could have never asked for a better son Legolas. Take care of him Elora, he likes to push himself." King Thranduil says and Legolas turns away blushing. I laugh and with a nod the dream ends._

_I look around and the scene changes. Legolas is still with me. I look up and he smiles. "Is this the other world?" Legolas asks. I look around again and see cement roads and vehicles and houses. A sight that has become almost foreign to my eyes. _

"_Yes, I didn't know I could do this." I answer in awe looking around. I walk down the street pulling Legolas behind me. _

"_What is that?" Legolas asks pointing to a car. _

"_That is what you call a car." I answer and it passe by us. I suddenly stop and Legolas bumps into me. In front of me stands Dawn with a sad smile on her face. "Dawn." I say softly and she nods. _

"_This isn't just a dream Elora. I...I have to tell you the truth. I am not truly dead" She says as she pushes back her long, straight, chocolate brown hair. Her blue eyes meet mine. _

"_Dawn, how?" I ask and squeeze Legolas's hand. _

" _I will explain later for now, I see you have fallen for Legolas, son of Thranduil, it has been long Legolas." I freeze and turn to him, he looks away from my accusing eyes. _

"_What the hell is going here?!" I yell frustrated, hurt, and angry. _

"_Elora, please just listen!" Dawn pleads and I shake my head. _

"_No!" I shout and Legolas puts an arm on my shoulder. "Don't touch me Legolas!" I shout and by my will I end the dream. _

I wake up and shove Legolas away from me as he does. "Stay away from me!" I shout and get up, heading out to the hall. I run into ada. "I was just about to come for you, the beacons have been lit." Ada says and I nod then begin to walk away. "Elora?" Ada asks and I ball my hands into fists.

"Dawn." I state and turn to him. "I assume every person knows her!" I shout and eyes turn to us but I am too angry to care.

"Elora please.."

"No! I am tired of things being kept from me!" I turn and run.

I go to the gates of Edoras I stop and think about why I'm doing this. "Elora."

"Go away!" I yell as tears endlessly fall off my face.

"Please, melamin." Legolas says and I hit his hand away.

"I don't want to hear excuses! I don't want to hear the words 'it was to protect me' because I can damn well protect myself! I am not no damsel in distress who need to be saved! I don't want to hear it, I don't want to feel anything anymore everything hurts so much. I feel like everyone knows what's going to happen but me like my life has been lived before I have had a chance to live it. Tell me, what other secrets are being kept from me?" I ask and turn to Legolas.

"You have my word, there are no more." Legolas says and I let more tears stream down my cheeks.

"I can't be strong anymore Legolas." I sob and he quickly wraps me in his strong loving arms.

"I'll be strong for the both of us." He whispers and I cry in his arms. "Elora, I'm…"

"Don't say those words Legolas. I don't need to hear them, this is enough." I interrupt him and then feel his hand slip into mine. I grip it and we head back up to hall. I apologize to ada for yelling at him then we sit and listen to what the plans are.

That night I can not sleep so once I think Legolas is asleep I get up but he grabs my hand. "I can not sleep, I am just stepping out for fresh air." I whisper and he nods then falls back asleep. I giggle then kiss his forehead. Legolas smiles in his sleep and I pull the blanket up over his shoulder.

Outside I look over the night sky. It is too quiet, as if all the creatures know what great war is about to happen. The calm before the storm. I grab my arms tightly. "I do not fear this war. To protect those that I love is what I have vowed to do."

"Brave words for such a little girl." Thalion says from behind me. I whip around and Legolas is in his arms asleep or unconscious I do not know. My heart pounds in my chest.

"Legolas!" I shout and the door opens and Thalion disappears with Legolas. I turn to the door and...Legolas is standing right their, panicked and worried. I burst into tears.

"I swore… Thalion… it was just an illusion." I state and Legolas rests a hand on my head and my mind stops whirring. He presses his lips to my forehead and I calm down.

"Come, let's go back to bed. He can't get in your head when you're near me anymore." Legolas explains and I let him lift me.

"I love you Legolas." I state.

"I love you too Elora." He whispers as we enter the room and lay down, but neither of us sleep that night. He rubs his thumb back and forth on my shoulder blade and I place my hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"Elora, what do you fear most?" Legolas whispers.

"Do you not realize, melamin, that it is losing everyone I hold closest to my heart? I must say though that my greatest fear though is watching the ones I love die." I answer and look up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw you die in a nightmare this night and when I close my eyes that's all I see. I ask myself what I would do without you and the answer is always the same, I wouldn't be able to go on." Legolas answers and I press my body closer to his.

"I promise I won't ever leave you. Not by sword, arrow, magic, or time. Forever is a promise." I say and he meets my eyes. His blue eyes shine with tears. I wipe away the ones that have already fallen. I push myself up and lightly press my lips to his. He returns the kiss.

He pulls the blanket up over us and then we somehow fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

I walk out to find ada but before I stray too far Legolas grabs my hip and turns me around. "Leave me without a goodbye kiss?" He asks, teasing. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"All you get until we reach the camp." He pouts and I start laughing. "Fine." I stand on my tip-toes and press my lips to his. He leans down and strengthens the kiss.

**~Aragorn~**

"They love each other greatly." Eowyn says as I turn to wait for Elora to come over here.

"Yes, if anything happened to other I fear that they would lose the will to live." I state and Elora looks over at me and smiles. Then her face shows surprise as Legolas begins to tickle her. I find myself laughing as she tries to squirm away.

"You let her fight even though she is a young woman." Eowyn point out and I turn back to her.

"Because I dare not separate Elora and Legolas. If I ever separate them and something happens to Legolas she would never forgive me." I answer then turn back to see Elora wrapped in Legolas arms. He kisses the top of her head then lets her go.

"Okay, I'm ready ada." I lift her up and then jump up behind her.

"Ada, no matter what happens I want to be with you, through everything." Elora states and I squeeze her hand.

"And so you will. I promise." I answer then kiss the back of her head.

"Ada, I'm worried about Legolas. I feel like I can't protect him but something really bad is about to happen and I can't stop it." Elora whispers gripping my hand.

"Lellig, I will help protect him. Do not worry, nothing will happen to him, I promise." I reply and she looks over to Legolas. Elora starts laughing.

"Never make that face again!" Elora calls out and I hear Legolas's laugh.

As we ride into the camp I look around as Elora begins to get restless, she fell asleep half an hour ago. "Grimbold, how many?" King Thèoden asks.

"I bring five hundred men from the westfold, my lord."

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch." Gamling infroms.

"Where are the riders from Snowburn?" King Thèoden asks.

"None have come, my lord." Gamling answers.

We continue to ride on to a higher encampment. "My lord, may I take your daughter from you?" A guard asks and Legolas clears his throat behind him.

"My Prince, my apologies I believed you would be off doing business." The guard steps back and I carefully hand Elora to Legolas with a grin on my face. I dismount Brego and head over to King Thèoden.

**~Legolas~**

I find a tent that is to be ours and put Elora on the small cot. She grabs my hand. I rub my thumb over her knuckles. "Why do you let me sleep? This is not a time I should be sleeping." Elora states then sits up and rests her head on my stomach.

"Do you want to come with Gimli and I my love?" I ask and she nods standing up. I take her hand. We come up to where the horses are. "The horses are restless, and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer explains.

"The road _there, _where does that lead?" Gimli asks pointing with his chin in the direction in which he looks. Elora grabs my arm and moves behind me.

"It is the road to Dimholt, the door under the mountain." I answer.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer adds.

"Ada?" Elora questions stepping out from behind me as Aragorn goes closer to the pass.

"Aragorn, let's go find some food." Gimli gets his attention and Elora plays with my fingers.

"Guess what today is." She says as Aragorn and Gimli bring some food for us.

"Hmm, they day we met?" I ask and she laughs and smiles.

"No, it's my sixteenth birthday." She says and Aragorn smiles.

"Yes, my little girl is another year older. To celebrate this, I will give you this." Aragorn pulls out a small dagger. "This was given to me when I was the same age as you." Elora takes it and unsheathes it.

"Do not tell me that is the dagger you cut me with." I state and Elora looks at us confused.

"He came up behind me when we first met and I was not paying attention so I turned around and nicked his hand." Elora shakes her head then Eomer comes over.

"My lady, I overheard that is your birthday. For men a woman's sixteenth birthday is coming of age. I wish you a happy birthday my lady and may your wishes come true." With a nod Eomer continues on his way.

"Ah, young lassie, in the time I have known you, I have watched you grow as we all have, I promise you if it were under different circumstances there would be a great feast and party held in your honour." Elora blushes.

"Thank-you Gimli, your words are much appreciated."

"If I were to offer you my sweet words I am pretty sure Aragorn would pull me off by the ear." I state and the other three laugh.

"All I need from you Legolas is your undying love as I will return it." Elora replies and I lean down and kiss her. I pull away and in her eyes I see longing, she wishes for her mother to be able to share in this day.

"Where is my little hobbit?" Elora asks and Merry looks over from a tent.

"Elora!" Merry comes over and Elora pulls him into her lap. "Happy Birthday! If I could I would get you an ale." Merry says and Aragorn raises an eyebrow.

"My daughter is not drinking a drop of ale until I deem her old enough to." Aragorn states and Merry blushes.

"Ah, of course Aragorn. Anyway, here." Merry holds out a circlet of flowers and grass.

"Thank-you Merry! It's lovely." Elora puts it on her head and I stare. She turns and goes pink as she finds my gaze.

"You become more beautiful everyday and over and over again I fall in love with you." I whisper in ear and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"To your sweet words I have nothing to say." Elora whispers and then yawns.

We sit talking until dusk, Elora has fallen asleep at my side. I pull her into my arms. "Do you wish for her to be in your tent tonight Aragorn?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, I have to talk with her." He answers so I take her to his tent.

"Goodnight melamin." I whisper and kiss her forehead. I pull the blanket up over her and head to my own tent.

**~Elora~**

"My lord, King Thèoden a.." I sit up and hold a finger up.

"Ada?" I ask. Ada sits up and swings a dagger out. So glad I did not go up to him and wake him up.

"Sir? King Thèoden awaits you, my lord." Ada gets up and he pats my head.

"Go to Legolas." He says and I get up and follow him out then head to Legolas's tent. I open the flap and poke my head in. He's asleep. I quietly sit beside him and pull the blanket up. Gimli sleeps on the other side of the tent.

"_Nana, why did you not tell me?" _I ask as I sense her light fading, very slowly but still fading.

"_I did not want to take up your mind with worry. Go with your father lellig." _Nana says and I sigh.

"_I love you nana."_

"_I love you too, aier." _I turn and rub Legolas's arm.

"Legolas." I say and he sits up, dagger in hand. My eyes widen and he lowers his hand.

"Forgive me melamin."

"Come, we have a certain ranger to follow." I state and then head over and wake up Gimli.

We head out and while Legolas goes to get Arod and Gimli waits to stop ada I go find him. I stop when I see him and Eowyn talking. I listen in. "Do you not know?" Eowyn asks.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love." Ada places a hand on her face. "I have wished you joy since I first saw you." Ada turns away and Eowyn sad, and shocked leaves.

"Ada, did you forget that a ranger's daughter takes more after her father than her mother in personality and mind set?" I ask and come out from the shadows.

"Elora, this is a horror I wish for you not to witness." Ada replies and I go up to him and hold out the dagger.

"I have already seen horrors that will haunt my dreams for months after. You promised that I would face every horror with you did you not?" I ask and ada looks at me sternly but his face cracks into a small smile.

"You have your mother's looks and determination, but I can not let you come." Ada begins to head to the pass of Dimholt and I follow determined.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asks.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Ada says and I sigh. Legolas comes up with Arod.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asks and I come up to stand beside him.

"Might as well accept it. We are going with laddie." Gimli says and a faint smirk is on ada's face.

"You are right, I do have mother's determination." I state as I climb up onto Brego. Ada climbs up behind me. "I'm also a ranger's daughter." I add and ada pats my arm.

"You forget Aragorn, she is more like you than you realize." Legolas states and I smile proudly.

"Grandfather was here." I whisper and ada's silence tells me I am right. "I know it was here on important matters but I would have liked to see him again, I do dearly miss him." I add and then sigh.

This ring, such a small thing, has endangered the lives of so many innocent people. My thoughts and prayers are on Frodo and Sam, for the lives of many people rest in their hands. The life of one I hold so dear to me for she brought me into this world, I wish to see her at least one more time for I fear if I don't my heart will weep for eternity.

"_I will be with you in your heart lellig." _Mother's words from so many night's ago play through my thoughts. I close my eyes picturing nana's face. My chest aches with yearning. I wish for her arms around me. I take ada's arm and wrap it around me. He tightly holds onto me without question.

Daybreak comes and we are riding along a barren mountain pass. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asks.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas answers and chills go down my spine. Then questions rise in my mind.

"What if for some reason or another you couldn't ada, would they answer to me?" I ask and tilt my head back and see ada thinking.

"You are also an heir of Isildur are you not? So yes, if you were to show them the sword of Isildur." Ada says as we approach the door. It is adorned with skulls.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli says. We dismount and walk the rest of the way up to the door. I grab my bag and sword off of Brego.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas reads. Wind and noise come out of the door. The horses rear and flee.

"Brego!" Ada calls. He turns back to the door and looks into it. "I do not fear death!" He heads in and Legolas and I follow.

As we move through the caves there are piles of skulls. I look around seeing shapes. "What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asks.

"I see shapes of men and horses." Legolas answers.

"Where?"

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas says, ignoring Gimli's question.

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very Good. Very Good. Legolas!" Gimli shouts.

Shapes of arms grab up at us. I push them away while I hear Gimli puffing at them. "Don't look down." Ada advises. Below our feet are skulls. I hear cracking from behind me.

I look around feeling the eerie silence. "Are you alright?" Legolas asks with a hand lightly on my hip.

"As far as coming face to face with ghosts goes I'm alright." I whisper back and his fingers tighten on my hip then let go.

We come into a large underground hall with a large doorway. "Who enters my domain?" A gruff, eerie voice asks. I look to see a ghost with a crown on his head. The King of the Dead.

"One who will have your allegiance." Ada answers.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The king answers.

"You _will_ suffer me!" Ada replies firmly. The king laughs and an entire city appears. Legolas pulls me closer to him, even though I can't get much closer than I already am. Dead soldiers surround us in a large circle.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut, now you must die." The dead king approaches ada. Legolas shoots an arrow but it passes right through his head.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Ada calls out.

"None but the KIng of Gondor may command me!" The king shouts back. Ada draws the sword of the king. The king of the dead swings his own sword down but ada parries it with the sword of Elendil. The ghost king wears a look of surprise. "That bind was broken!" The king yells insistently.

"It has been remade." Ada shoves the ghost back. "Fight for us, and regain your honour. What say you?" Ada calls out to the dead army. "What say you?!" Ada calls out again, turning to survey the army.

"You waste your time Aragorn! They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." Gimli says as I took look around.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold you oath fulfilled! What say you?!" The king of the dead laughs and his army begins to fade. "You have my word! Fight, and I will free you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouts. The army and the king fades and the ground begins to shake. Skulls roll on the floor, we all turn to the breaking doorway and skulls begin to flow out of it.

"Out!" Ada yells. We begin to run but the skulls almost sweep us off of our feet. "Legolas! Run!" Ada shouts and Legolas grabs my hand.

We emerge from the caves and I fall to me knees but get up right away. I look to the river and see smoke rising from small villages. I put my hand to my mouth in horror. Silent tears stream down my cheeks. Ada falls to his knees and Legolas goes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

I go to ada's other side, he rests his head on Legolas's side. "Ada.." I trail off not sure what to say. Ada stands and pulls me close after putting his hand on my shoulder.

There is a sound behind us. We turn and the king of the dead stands there. "We fight." He says and I smile.

"Ada." I say and he looks down at me and smiles. I look back and the dead king looks shocked.

"We will win this lellig." Ada says and kisses the top of my head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**~Legolas~**

We stand along the shore line as the black ships approach down the river. "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn calls out.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" A corsair calls back.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Aragorn instructs. I fit an arrow to my bow.

"Mind your aim." Gimli says. As I fire the arrow my bow move slightly and the arrow hits a pirate's chest. "Ah!" The pirate exclaims then falls dead. "Oh!" Gimli puts a hand to his mouth and I look down at him. "That's it. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded." Gimli threatens.

The pirates all laugh. "Boarded, by you and whose army?"

"This one." Aragorn answers and the dead king and his army rush past us. The corsairs recoil and yell in terror. The dead army kill all the corsairs and one of the ships is brought closer so we can board it.

We bored and Elora finds a place to sit. A dead soldier is near her and begins to talk to her. I watch for a few minutes and see her laugh. "She is amazing, she made friends with that soldier." I point out to Aragorn and he laughs.

"She is unique that is for sure."

"My lord, she is yours?" The dead king asks Aragorn.

"Yes, she is my only child." Aragorn answers watching her.

"Should she not be with her mother?" The dead king asks and Aragorn smiles sadly.

"Her mother is dying, her fate tied this evil." Aragorn answers and I turn my gaze and attention to Elora. She said nothing of this to me. I go down over to her.

"You are a pretty girl worthy of a fine gentleman." A soldier compliments her and she turns to me.

"Yes, you are right, I have found him already." I smile and take her outstretched hand.

"You, young ellon, are lucky." The soldier points out and I smile.

"Yes, I am. I could not ask to find someone better than her for no such person exists." I reply and Elora blushes.

"Legolas." Her smile fades as well as her blush. She looks down and I sit beside her and pull her into my arms. "My mother is dying. If the ring is not destroyed I will lose her." Elora says as tears roll down her cheeks. Her hand reaches up and lays against the necklace that hides under her tunic. "My instincts tell me that everything will be alright but I can't help but worry, I can feel her fading every minute."

"Melamin, trust your instincts. Lady Arwen is a fighter, like mother like daughter." I whisper and she leans back into me.

"Yes, like mother like daughter. I don't want to know what would happen if I didn't have you." Elora replies and I lean back so she can rest easy. Her eyes close and I kiss her nose.

"How is she Legolas?" Gimli asks.

"Worrying about her mother and determined as ever to win this." I whisper and he nods.

"Through this entire quest she has held so much hope. It is her innocence that has allowed her to hold so much hope, now it is her love and determination that keep her going." Gimli replies. "Get some sleep laddie, for these next few days there will be no time to rest." Gimli walks away and lays down himself.

I lay down the best way I can and Elora's fingers curl into my tunic. Our bodies are so close I can feel her heartbeat. I kiss her forehead and brush her hair out of her face.

**~Elora~**

_The street is dimly lit by the street lights but I don't want to be here. "You don't need to explain anything, except for why." I say and Dawn sighs. _

"_You already know that it was simply to protect you, to make sure you made it back to Middle-Earth unharmed." Dawn answers and I sigh. _

"_I won't ever see you again will I?" I ask and she shakes her head. _

"_I am where I belong Elora, and you are where you belong. Stay strong. I must leave now." With that Dawn leaves and the scene changes to an unfamiliar place. _

"_Elora!" I turn and see Legolas looking panicked and scared...I'm dreaming...no this is Legolas's nightmare. I watch and see myself lying against a wall, a pool of blood beneath me. Legolas runs over to me and picks me up in his arms. I'm limp and not breathing. _

"_Legolas!" I call out and he turns to me. I run to him and pull him into my arms as the scene changes to Mirkwood. "Shh." I soothe as he sobs into my shoulder. His arms are tight around my waist. "I won't leave you. I promise." I whisper choking back tears. He sits back and looks around. _

"_This is my bedroom. Come." He holds out his hand and I take it. He leads me to the bed and we lie down on it. "This is where I'll bring you as soon as this is over." Legolas whispers and I smile. _

"_Okay. I love you Legolas." _

"_I love you to Elora." _

I open my eyes and see the green tunic of my love. I smile and feel him stir. His hand presses against my back and I feel his lips press to my head at my hairline. "Time to get up, hide." Ada states and so Legolas and I move to the bottom of the boat.

We all remain silent but Legolas and I exchange looks full of love. "Late, as usual! Pirate scum! There's work that needs doing!" There is a moment of silence. "Come on ya sea rats! Get off your ships!"

Ada gives us a nod and we all jump out of the boat. The orcs wear amused smirks. "There are plenty for the three of us! May the best dwarf win!" Gimli states and I smile. I draw my bow and an arrow as we approach the orcs. The dead army rushes past us as we begin to take down the orcs.

We fight, making our way to the main battlefield. I try my best to keep my eye on Legolas since I sense Thalion is somewhere in this battlefield. The only way he is touching Legolas is over my dead body. I turn about to kill an orc but I find Eomer instead. "My lady." He says and I nod and turn back to kill more orcs.

I look around and I have lost sight of Legolas. I find him sliding off the trunk of an Mûmakil. I turn and four orcs come running towards me. I cut one down but from behind an orc grabs me and twists my arm back. I scream in pain. "Get off her!" Legolas yells and easily kills them. "Elora! Let me see." He gently take my wrist and presses his thumb to it. I bit my lower lip to keep from screaming. "It's just a bad twist." He pulls me against him and kisses the top of my head.

I look around at all the dead orcs and men. Everything is so quiet. I feel Legolas's hand slip into mine. He motions his head to where ada and the king of the dead stand facing each other. We are too far away to hear but I know ada is releasing them, just as he promised. "Come, let's get you to the healing house." Legolas leads me up into the city.

I sit on a bench and pull my bag around. "How do manage to fight with that on your shoulder?" Legolas asks as he bandages my wrist.

"I actually forget I have it sometimes." I admit and he smiles.

Night falls and I roam the battle field. "Merry! Merry, it's me Pippin." I turn and my heart sinks.

"I knew you'd find me." Merry says weakly.

"Yes." Pippin replies.

"Are you going to leave me?" Merry asks and I run over.

"No, Merry. I'm going to take care of you." I take my cloak off and hand it to Pippin who puts it over him. Pippin looks up at me and I nod. Carefully I pick up Merry and take him to the house of healing.

I put him on a bed and begin to tend to his wounds. He looks up at me. "Hello my lady." He greets me with a smile. I smile back at him.

"Hello Merry, my brave little hobbit." I pull Pippin onto the bed as well. "You're both my brave little hobbits." I whisper. I let Pippin clean some of Merry's wounds. I bandage them and pull a blanket over him.

"Can you sing Elora?" Merry asks and I smile.

"Yes. Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" I ask and he nods. "Alright then." I kiss his forehead then start to sing. "Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail far to the far fields of fortune. With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay. May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay." I repeat the song until Merry eventually falls asleep. Pippin is asleep in my arm.

I stand up and place him beside Merry then pull the blanket up over him. "Where did you hear such a lovely lullaby?" Legolas whispers as he takes my hand and we walk through the halls.

"I think I heard nana sing it in a dream to me." I answer and he wraps his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes as we stop on a balcony. "Final count, eighty-seven." I state and he laughs.

"Eighty-two." He replies and I smile. "Come, Aragorn found us a room that we may use for now." Legolas leads me to this room and closes the door behind us. I put my stuff down beside the bed. I look out the window at the moon.

"I would like to see the dawn without a red sun." I state and Legolas once again wraps his arm around my waist.

"We will melamin." Legolas whispers and I turn away from the window and look up at him. He looks down at me and leans down and kisses me. I return the kiss.

His hands lie on my back, holding me tight against him. Our lips move together knowing how the other moves. My hand rests on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck. Legolas picks me up and I feel the bed underneath me. His hands grip my hips and his lips move down to my neck. I moan and his hands slide up my torso to rest just below my breasts. His lips move back up to meet mine. My fingers press into his back and his hands slide under my tunic. His lips find me collarbone leaving kisses all the way down. He slides my tunic off and I pull his off. I run my hands down his torso as his lips meet mine once again. Slowly he breaks the kiss and lays beside me breathing heavily.

"You're such a tease." I whisper and he smiles a crooked smile then continues kissing me. His lips leave wet kisses down my collar bones.

The morning comes and I open my eyes to see Legolas's peaceful face. He's still asleep. Last night floods into my mind and I feel my cheeks heat with a blush. We're both still shirtless. There is a knock at the door. I quickly jump up and pull my tunic on then pull the blanket over Legolas. I open the door and I am face to face with ada. "Get him up, we are meeting the throne room." He says and I look at him in shock.

"Goodmorning to you to! I understand what just happened but jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I state and ada sighs.

"Forgive me lellig, I did not sleep well last night." He apologizes and I hug him.

"You're forgiven. Legolas and I will be there right away." I state and he nods, pats my head, then heads to the throne room.

I go over and shake Legolas's shoulder. Lego…." I trail off when I see a scar on his back I didn't notice before. "Legolas, time to wake up." I shake him but he doesn't stir. "Legolas!" I raise my voice a little bit and he sits up, wide awake.

"Melamin, what is it?" He asks and I hand him his tunic.

"Meeting in the throne room." I answer as I sling my quiver, bow, and bag over my shoulder. Legolas gathers his things and we both head out to the throne room.

Gimli sits smoking a pipe on the steward's chair whereas the rest of us stand. "Frodo had passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf says worriedly.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Ada states, turned away from us.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a great defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf says.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli states and I bite my tongue to keep from saying what I am about to say.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Gandalf states and Gimli lowers his pipe.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Gandalf turns to ada to hear what he has to say.

"How?" Gimli asks.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the black gate." Ada answers.

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer points out.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Ada explains.

"A diversion." Legolas points out and I bring my hand to my face and close my eyes.

_I am marrying captain obvious._ I think to myself and hear laughter in my head. Nana's laughter. I smile to myself glad I can hear that this day.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asks. Ada and Gandalf talk privately.

"Legolas. Let us go check on Merry and Pippin." I say and take his hand.

As we enter the halls of healing Merry is sitting up in bed and Pippin is telling him the story of he and Gandalf here in Minas Tirith. "Elora, Legolas!" Merry calls as he spots us. I smile at them and they smile back.

"How are you feeling?" I ask and he smiles.

"Much better! I feel as good as new!" He answers and I feel much happier.

"That's good, how about you Pippin?" I ask and he smiles.

"I feel good. And you two?" He asks.

"We are both well." Legolas answers and I smile as Merry stands and stretches.

"Elora, Legolas! Bring them, we are going to leave soon." Ada says and I nod.

"Come, I feel this will be the final battle where the fate of Middle-Earth will be decided." I say to the two young hobbits. I go to Eowyn to hand her the belongings I wish to leave here.

"I hope you return, my lady, and are able to have the future you dream of." Eowyn says and I smile.

"This war was never going to be won with strength in arms, it is hope and love that has carried me this far and so it will return me to Minas Tirith as it will return everyone else. Do not worry Eowyn, my friend, believe it will turn out alright. I will see you again my friend." With those parting words I head to the stables.

"Elora." I go over to ada and he cups the side of my head with a loving look. "I love you." He says and I smile and take his hand.

"I love you to ada." I move into his arms and smile thinking about how far I have come. I think about everything that has happened since I have been in Middle-Earth. Ih has only been four years yet it seem so much longer.

"Let's go." Ada jumps onto Brego, who made his way to Gondor a few days ago, followed by Arod. Ada pulls my up and I ride behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As the black gate comes into sight I peer around ada. "Be careful!" Ada catches me before I fall off.

"Sorry ada." I mutter and sit still behind him. I look back over my shoulder at Legolas. He nods and I return my gaze the back of ada's head. He had me pull back his hair before we left.

We come closer and it appears to be deserted. "Where are they?" I hear Pippin ask, he rides with Gandalf. Ada urges Brego forward and Gandalf, Eomer, and Legolas follow. I look around and see that as usual Gimli is behind Legolas. Merry rides behind Eomer. Over my shoulder I see the fear in the men's faces.

As we stop at the gate ada pushes me behind him as if to hide me. The gate creaks open and a single rider appears upon a black horse, such a beautiful creature used for such evil deeds. The rider does not have a face as far as I can see. In fact the only thing I can see of his face is a very disgusting looking mouth.

"My master, Sauron the great, bids you welcome. Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" The mouth asks.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands never to return." Gandalf replies sternly but calmly.

"Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The mouth holds up Frodo's mithril shirt. I cover my mouth holding back a sob.

"Frodo." Pippin says. The mouth of Sauron throws the shirt to Gandalf. "Frodo!" Pippin calls out.

"Silence!" Gandalf orders.

"No!" Merry says.

"Silence!" Gandalf orders a second time. I grip ada's cape and hold back my tears.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." The mouth laughs wickedly and ada and I ride up to him casually. "And who is this? Isildur's heir and his daughter? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." The mouth taunts.

With a quick, hard, slice Ada cuts off the Mouth of Sauron's head. "I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli says.

"I do not believe it! I will not!" Ada says firmly. The gate swings open and an army of orcs marches towards us. "Pull back! Pull back!" Ada shouts and we rides back to the men.

Our army is unsettled. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see _in your eyes _the same fear that would take the _heart_ of me! A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship, but _it is not this day_. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but _it is not this day_! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Ada speeches with Anduin held high. The soldiers draw their own swords.

We ride back into the formation and ada dismounts. I helps me down and with soothing words in elvish sends Brego away. All the other horses follow behind Shadowfax who will keep them safe.

The orcs surround us. Their number is significantly greater than ours. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli states.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asks, looking down at the dwarf.

"Aye, I could do that." Gimli answers.

I turn and my gaze meets Legolas's. _"Stay safe melamin" _He says using our connection.

"_You to eggo." _I reply then turn to face the orcs.

"For Frodo." Ada states to Gandalf then takes off running. Merry and Pippin run after him and the rest of us follow.

I clash with two orcs. I cut one's head off then stab the other through the chest. My cheek is nicked and I stab that orc in the head. I hear Nazgul scream overhead. I continue to fight no matter how many times I get nicked or cut.

I hear bird cries and momentarily look up. The eagles fight the nazgul and I turn back to the battle down here on the ground. I fight and fight and then I see a huge troll. I look where its gaze leads. Ada. As ada engages with the troll it throws him down and it's foot lies on top of him. "Ada!" I scream and madly swing at any orc in my way. From behind I'm grabbed and a knife is held to my throat. My captor turns and I see Thalion hit Legolas in the ribcage. Legolas falls to the ground. I bring my sword up and shove it back into whoever holds me. I run past orcs killing a few here and there. Thalion is about to bring his sword down on Legolas. I hold my sword above my head and stop the blow. "Over my dead body!" I scream in his face and turn him just as an orc swings its weapon. It hits Thalion in the side. Thalion screams, grabs his side then disappears. I turn back to Legolas and help him up. "Legolas are you alright?" I ask and he nods.

"Thanks to you." Legolas states and I quickly squeeze his hand then I stab another orc through the throat. I am about to swing my sword on an orc but then they all look back to Mordor and begin to flee.

I look on and see the tower of Barad-dur collapsing. The eye explodes and sends some sort of shock wave that opens up the ground and swallows the army. Some get away but we will easily clean them up after. "Frodo! Frodo!" I hear Merry yelling in victory.

Then Mount Doom explodes and I watch in horror. My eyes are wide and the tears freely slide down my cheeks. "It is not over! You all head back to Minas Tirith!" Gandalf yells climbing onto an eagle. "I will return with them!" Gandalf yells as the eagles takes off.

Legolas takes my hand as our horses come back to us. He takes me over to ada then lifts me onto Brego. Ada climbs up and winces. "Where were you hurt?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Just small cuts, I'm wincing because I am sore." Ada answers and I put my head on his back gently and then it sinks in.

"It's over." I say out loud in relief.

"Yes, it's over." Ada takes one of my hands and holds it tightly.

We ride in silence back to Minas Tirith. _"Nana? Are you listening?" _I ask tiredly.

"_Yes lellig, I am always listening. I am so proud of you Elora." _Nana replies and I hear the happy tears in her voice.

"_Are you going to be alright now nana?" _I ask, slowly falling asleep.

"_Yes. Now rest. Your father won't mind if you fall asleep, after all, you deserve it." _Nana replies and softly I hear her sing the lullaby I sang to Merry.

**~Aragorn~**

We arrive back in Minas Tirith and Elora has fallen asleep behind me. "Legolas!" I call him over in a whisper. He smiles and carefully takes her into his arms. "Take her to your room."

"She did well today. She moves fast." Legolas states and I smile. "Thalion was there and thought he could take my life in the midst of battle but she was there before I knew what was going on." Legolas explains and I cup Elora's face with my hand, she smiles in her sleep.

"I don't think one thousand men could keep her from you Legolas. Thank-you for keeping her safe this entire time." Legolas nods and walks away taking Elora to their room.

"My lord, this came while you were away." Faramir comes up to me and hands me a letter. I open it and there is a drawing of Arwen and I. Arwen holds an infant in her arms. I smile then see a short letter at the bottom of the paper.

_**Our babygirl has grown so much. I can not wait to see her again. Do not let her know this though. I love you Aragorn, love Arwen. **_

**~Elora~**

I wake up and see Legolas wearing a nice silver tunic. "You slept all day after the battle melamin." Legolas says and I sit up and stretch.

"Good cause I feel better but I am also sore." I reply and he turns around and holds something out to me.

"Lady Eowyn thought this would suit you." I stand up and hold up the dress. It is a silver dress and looks like Legolas's tunic.

"Matching." I state then look at myself in the mirror. "I think I am going to take a bath first."

"Alright melamin. When you are done I will be in the courtyard with Aragorn." Legolas kisses my forehead and heads out. I pick up the dress and the flower crown Merry made for me.

I head into the bath and let my sore body soak for a while. I scrub the dirt off and then wash my hair, twice. I climb out and dry my naked body. There is a knock at the door. "Lady Elora." Eowyn says from the door. I wrap my body in a towel.

"Come in." I answer. She enters and quickly picks up my clothing and helps me dress. She does my hair up in my traditional braid and I set the flower crown on my head and put my necklace back around my neck. I slip ada's ring over my finger then admire the silver ring on my left index finger.

"Here, let me see." Eowyn backs up and smiles. "Ah, the daughter of the king. Come I will lead to the courtyard." I follow Eowyn happily.

"Thank-you Eowyn, you are a good friend." I state and she smiles.

"It is my pleasure to help you and be there for you." Eowyn replies as she pushes open the doors. I see one of the men I love walking. He stops and his face wears an expression of awe.

"My lords. Princess Elora." I'm momentarily shocked at the title.

"Elora, come here lellig." Ada holds open his arm and I lift my dress and head over to him and Legolas. "Let us go see Frodo, the others are already there." Ada and I head to the house of healing. I go up to Legolas and we enter together.

"Elora! Legolas!" Frodo says happily and I smile and let go of Legolas's hand and go over to the young hobbit and hug him. I get up and take my spot between ada and Legolas.

Sam enters a few moments later. I look around us and the fellowship is back together. Boromir comes into my mind and I hope wherever he is he can see that his death was not in vain, Middle-Earth is safe, Sauron and his accursed ring are gone forever.

Later that day Legolas and I walk in the courtyard hand in hand. "I have asked Aragorn to take you back to Mirkwood. We will be there until May. We would leave the morning after tomorrow if you want to." Legolas informs me, breaking our peaceful silence.

"I do desire to the green leaves of trees again. Since ada had already given his permission I will go back to Mirkwood with you my love." I answer. I hold onto his elbow and rest my head on his shoulder. He places his hand over mine.

**~Legolas~**

It is the morning Elora and I leave for my home. Last night we had said our farewells to our dear friends, vowing to see them soon again. Aragorn and Elora spent most of the night with each other. Aragorn will be crowned King in May, Elora is to return a week before then, I will be having Tauriel and Calaen and a few other trusted elves escort her back. My father has requested that I stay so that we may have our own bonding time.

"Legolas, are you ready? Eomer has Arod ready for us." Elora says from the door, her sweet voice drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yes melamin." I grab my things and take her hand as we head to the stables.

"You have fun lellig. I will see you in two months time." Aragorn kisses Elora's forehead. "Legolas, you take care of her. I hope to see soon mellon nin." Aragorn places and hand on my shoulder. I do the same and we bring one another into a hug.

"I will look after her mellon nin and she shall return home safely." I jump up onto Arod, who Eomer has given to me.

"Take care!" Our friends yell as I put Arod into a light trot.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter and it will be the end of the first book! Do not worry my lovelies there will be a sequel! :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

As soon as we had arrived in Mirkwood we were met by cheers and smiles. Legolas looked down at me with a smile. "Legolas, Elora. I am glad you made it here safely!" King Thranduil greets us. Legolas gets down and offers his hand to me. I take it and slide off gracefully.

"Ada, it has been long." Legolas is pulled into a hug by his father I only laugh at Legolas's shock.

"It has my son. Lady Elora, I hope Legolas has treated you well." King Thranduil greets me.

"Yes, he has." I smile and Legolas takes my hand. We turn to people and they all bow their heads, hands upon their hearts. I look around and take in a deep breath. It has been so long since I have seen the green of Mirkwood. I am glad I get to see it again.

It is the middle of April and Legolas has been doing patrol for the past week. At nights he will sing to me or whisper sweet nothings through the connection but this night he doesn't and I toss and turn in our bed. I get up and pull on my robe. I into the throne room where King Thranduil is sleeping…? "My King?" I ask and his eyes open.

"Elora, should you not be in bed? Legolas will worry about you." King Thranduil says sitting up straight.

"I am worried about him my king, something does not feel right." I reply and he stands up.

"My king!" I turn to see four guards running this way, Legolas unconscious between two of them.

"Legolas!" King Thranduil runs down the stairs and takes his son into his arms. I follow him quickly down to the healing house. "What happened?" He asks the guards.

"We do not know my king, Calaen found him unconscious on the north side of the gates." The guard answers.

"Very well, you are dismissed." King Thranduil lies Legolas on a bed and takes off his armor to treat his wounds. I hang my head.

"I think Thalion has something to do with this, no I know he does if only.." I trail off and turn running my hands through my hair.

"It is not your fault Elora." King Thranduil says softly. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You have protected my son for a long while, now it is my turn, as a father, to protect both of you." King Thranduil says and pulls me in for a hug.

Legolas once told me that his father has a hard time showing affection...I guess the mighty elven king is opening up to his son, finally.

I had decided to take a walk around the palace but now I return to the room. I knock but there is no answer. I walk in and close the door quietly behind me. King Thranduil appears to be sleeping in an armchair at the end of Legolas's bed. I grab a blanket and put it over him. I pull up a chair and sit beside the bed.

I take Legolas's hand and lace my fingers through his. His breathing is steady and even but still, I am worried about him. _"Ada? Are you awake?" _I ask on the verge of tears.

"_Yes Eora, why are you crying?" _Ada asks and I bury my face into the mattress.

"_Legolas was attacked while on patrol, he's sleeping now but he was so badly hurt King Thranduil worked over him for an hour and a half. I'm so worried." _I answer while holding back my sobs.

"_Elora, he is strong, he will not let this take him from you. He is much like you, too stubborn to die." _Ada says and I giggle through the tears.

"Elora…" I look up and Legolas is talking in his sleep.

"_I didn't know Legolas was a sleep talker." _I state and ada laughs.

"_That is because you were asleep before him most of the time. Elora, to deal with Thalion I will hold off the crowing…" _

"_Ada don't do that. Thalion was injured in the battle, I made an orc stab him in the side, this was an orc attack I feel he wore himself out with this attack and won't attack for a while again." _I cut him off, while wiping away my tears.

"_Get some sleep lellig. I will help you fall asleep." _I lay my head down with my fingers still laced through Legolas's. Ada starts humming a lovely, calm, melody and my eyelids begin to get heavy. _"Goodnight Elora." _Ada whispers then continues to hum.

**~Legolas~**

I wake up sore but feel a soft hand on top of mine. I look and Elora is asleep beside me. "She hasn't moved since." Ada sits in a chair at the end of the bed. "I didn't think she would sleep all night." Ada continues while standing up. "When your strength returns I wish to speak with you, in the gardens, Elora may come if she so wishes. For now I have business to tend to, rest well lonneg." Ada says with a soft tone. It has been years since he has spoken that way to me. He leaves closing the door behind him.

"You, my love, are a miracle worker." I whisper to her and place my hand on her head. She groans and pushes it off. I laugh and take her hand again. "Elora, are you awake?" I ask and she takes my hand and places it on her head.

"I am hungry." She answers, her voice muffled by the blankets.

"Hello hungry, I'm Legolas." I tease and she glares at me.

"Dork." She sits up and stretches, I hear about five different cracks come from her back and shoulders. "How much of your strength has returned?" She asks, while pulling her robe on.

I sit up and get a dizzy spell. "Not much." I answer as I lay back down. Elora climbs onto the bed and I wrap my arm around her. She lies her head on my shoulder and stretches her arm across my torso.

"Breakfast can wait." She mutters and traces shapes on my chest.

We lie there for about two hours, saying nothing. My stomach growls breaking the silence and Elora laughs. "Okay, breakfast it is." She gets up and slips on a robe while she hands me my tunic. I sit up carefully and slip it on.

Elora helps me stand just incase. I feel fine so I take her hand and we head down to the kitchen where my eyes are met by the strangest sight. "Ada?" I ask and he turns and smiles. "I must be dreaming." I state with a smile on my face. Ada is covered in flour.

"I-I dropped the flour and it exploded everywhere, I am trying to make pancakes." Ada explains and Elora begins to laugh.

"You haven't stepped foot in the kitchen since I was a child. Oh and ada, you're doing it wrong, you don't add both water and milk, only one." I go over and show ada how much then begin to mix it.

While I'm busy doing that flour gets flicked in my face. I turn and spit the stuff in my mouth out then turn to ada who is smirking while flipping a pancake. I look around for Elora who is already eating one while drawing pictures in the flour that covers the counter. "I hear you can sing Elora, mind singing us a song?" Ada asks and Elora turns red.

"The songs I remember the most are from the other world." Elora explains and ada smiles.

"That is fine."

"Okay then." I look up and Elora seems to be thinking of what song she wants to sing. "When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, for there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul? Well I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space to do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. Cause even the stars, they burn some even fall to the Earth, we've got a lot to learn god knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up. I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got. Yeah, we got a lot at stake. And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break, we didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got and what I'm not and who I am. I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up, still looking up. I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough. We got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up."

I stopped mixing and ada burnt a pancake. Elora looks at us and throws flour in her face to hide the blush on her cheeks. "What kind of angel have you fallen in love with Legolas?" Ada asks and she hides her face in her arms.

"I don't know ada but I'm glad I did." I leave the mixing bowl and Elora looks up at me as I pull her into my arms.

"I am not used to singing in front of people." Elora confesses and I kiss her forehead.

"Well, your voice is very pretty." I reply and she smiles.

"I want another pancake." She states and I laugh then start helping ada makes breakfast. We end up having enough pancakes to feed and army, literally. So we call our guard and let them take as much as they want. Elora spends the day with Tauriel while ada tries to prompt me to marry her right after the crowning.

"Ada, we have to deal Thalion and then I'll marry her." I answer and he nods.

"Alright, but when do I get grandchildren?" He asks and I sigh.

"When she wants to have children." I answer and ada passes me a book.

"The names your mother liked." I stare at the book in shock. "If you were a girl your name would have been Arlayna." Ada says and I smile.

"I know that, I am want to name my daughter that. Elora likes Anwen. For a son I like Iolas she likes Ellas." I state and ada turns to me.

"Would you not name you son after your father?" He teases and I laugh.

"I mention it to Elora and see what she thinks." I reply and he smiles.

"Mention what to me melamin?" Elora asks from the door.

"Naming a son after ada." I answer and she has a look of thoughtfulness.

"Thranduil…I can see it. How about out first born son?" Elora asks and ada laughs merrily.

"Yes, we can do that." I answer.

Us three spend the rest of the evening in the library discussing names. Elora admitted to wanting a child now with a red face. I blushes when ada began to encourage it. I wonder what Aragorn would say to that?

***Two Weeks Later***

**~Elora~**

Tauriel and Calaen had escorted me home, at this moment I sit with ada, excited to see all my friends again, and to be back in Legolas's arms. It hasn't been that long but I miss him already. "Elora are you listening?" Ada asks and I blush shamefully.

"No, forgive me ada." I answer and he pulls me into his arms.

"As I was saying, you will remain by my side until later, then you can be with Legolas." Ada says and I smile.

"Okay."

"We ready Aragorn." Gandalf says and ada places a hand on my right shoulder. We head out and there is large crowd gathered in the courtyard. Ada and I turn to Gandalf. He places a crown on top of ada's head. "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Ada turns around and before I do Gandalf winks at me knowing the little secret I have. It had been two nights after Thalion attacked Legolas, he and I sort of got caught up in the moment.

I turn and take ada's hand. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world… that we may share in the days of peace." Ada tightens his hold on my hand. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." Ada sings while we walk down through the crowd. Eowyn and Faramir bow and then we come to Legolas. I smile and take his hand. Ada looks down at me as I look up at him. He looks back up at Legolas. "Hannon le." Ada says and Legolas gives him a fond smile.

Legolas let's go of my hand and steps aside to reveal a banner that move and nana and grandfather stand behind it. I stare in shock and amazement. Nana comes closer and ada grabs her face and kisses her long and hard. Ada pulls away and cups nana's chin. Nana grabs ada's head and kisses him again. Pulling away ada puts his head on nana's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't I get any love?" I tease and both nana and ada laugh and pull me into their arms. I stand in front of them. We make our way to the hobbits who stand higher up. The bow in front of us.

"My friends! You bow to _no one_." Ada states and we all bow in front of them. We rise and a smile breaks my face and the all jump off and hug me. I feel hands slip around my hips.

"Well I think I should make my own announcement." The attention of everyone turns to me and Legolas looks at me confused. "I'm pregnant." I state and Legolas looks shocked then grabs my face and kisses me hard. I pull away and ada has an eyebrow raised and nana is smiling. "His fault!" I point at Legolas and laughter erupts among our friends and family. I turn and Legolas is blushing looking the other way.

* * *

**A/N: So... YAY! On to the sequel! I smiled writing the end of this chapter and I hope you smile reading it! I will have the sequel up A.S.A.P It will be called Shadow's Roses.**


End file.
